Me, My Friend, and His Friends
by Leonixon
Summary: I never thought I would become interested in Transformers. So, buying my first Transformer was in order. Come to find out my believed "wasted" twelve dollars were well spent. This is the crazy life of me, my friend, and his friends.
1. Meet My Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Alright so an idea came to mind as I was playing with my Transformers the other day and I hope this starts out good and stays alive. I hope this is considered fan fiction even if it's not directly in the universe. . a little change never hurts…so on with the show**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Meet My Friends<p>

* * *

><p>The trip started out as quiet as it could as we headed to our vacation destination. Parents in front talking amongst themselves. Little brother sitting in the middle seat reading a captain underpants book-the revenge of something I don't know and listening to his MP3. Big brother sitting next to him listening to his I pod and texting his girlfriend with his cell phone.<p>

Then there was me. Sitting in the back seat. Donned in simple blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a yellow Camero with black stripes printed on the front and an Autobot symbol on the back. I had my brown curly hair in a simple twist bun. On my lap rested a CD player with a Daft Punk CD in it- listening to it full blast. In my hands was the well known novel _The Da Vinci Code_. And then sitting in the crease of my legs was a small silver robotic toy…that is at first sight it was. The Autobot mech know as Sideswipe was playing "the silent and nobody knew I was alive, I'm just a toy" façade. I lifted my eyes off of the book and to my parents in front as they stared to yell at a driver who got too close to our van.

I had to smile as my parents got into a heated conversation about stupid drivers. Sideswipe suddenly came to life, looking up at me with the same amused smile on his face. Oh, but of course I knew his secret. Somehow he was alive; a mind and personality of his own. The day I bought him, brought him home, and opened the package was a day to remember.

* * *

><p><em>My friend was the one who introduced me to the world of Transformers. Lets just say she made me become obsessed with it. It was one day that I finally bought a Transformers toy. But at this point I was skeptical of the fandom. So, I came home with my newly prized possession and went into my room to "test it out". <em>

_So there I was trying to transform him, sitting on my bed cross legged tongue sticking slightly out of my mouth in thought. I mean his form wasn't that hard to transform but when I look back at the G1 cartoon toys all you had to do was click, click, fold, done. Now it was, click, click, fold, bend, twist this, fold this back, bend this until it feels like it's gonna break but don't worry it's supposed to bend that way, click…click? Oh okay CLICK, click, then done. The result was usually me in a fog from using my brain too much just to transform a toy. _

_Finally I looked at my finished transformed Sideswipe and smiled. But all that work was worth it. "You were totally worth twelve dollars." I said. _

_The toy in my hand started to shiver and squirm. At first I thought nothing of it because I was, well, too engrossed witht the finished toy. I was pretty proud of myself you know? But suddenly the mech came alive putting his hands on his hips and cocked his head. "Really, because the way you transformed me said otherwise. Jeez ever herd of 'gentle'?"_

_I felt my eye twitch as I stared down at the toy with shock. No words came out of my mouth…yet._

_The now alive Sideswipe frowned, eying me carefully and climbing out of my gentle grasp. He had a hard time standing. Having wheels for feet, he slipped and gripped my ankle for balance. He sighed with relief as he got his balance. He looked up at me with concern and waved a hand in my line of vision. "Hey uh, yoo-who. You alright?"_

_I looked down at him and could only yell out in fear. I shot off my bed and ran out of my bedroom. "Hey fleashy don't run away! I didn't mean to scare ya!" He yelled after me humor in his voice. I pressed my body against the hallway wall. My mom's voice yelled up the stairs. "You alright, Brittney?"_

_I blinked. Was I? I just saw a toy come to life and talk to me. So, no, I was not okay! "Uh, yeah, just a spider!" I yelled down to her. _

_I gulped and took in a deep breath. Did I have the guts to go back in there? It said it didn't mean to scare me so it must have meant no harm and if it did it was made out of plastic. What's plastic going to do if it pulled out his weapons? _

_I peaked around the corner into my bedroom and found him looking at me with a worried expression. I tiled my head rounding my body and walked in slowly, creeping closer to him. He kept still when he went and sat at the edge at the end of my bed._

_I stood over him and licked my lips careful of my own movements. "Hi." He finally said lifting a hand. I freaked out again and slapped him off the bed out of pure reflex. I regret it to this day._

_Somehow and someway his plastic solidified into metal. To this day, he too, doesn't know how it happened. We are kind of clueless about these things._

_His back collided loudly against the end table and then he clattered to the floor in a heap with a painful moan. I stared at him as my heart beat a little faster than it should. But the sight of his delicate door wing snapping as he got up immediately made my heart stop. With another moan of pain he sat up against the wooden end table, a blue liquid coming out of his joint where the door panel connected to his body. Wait. Wasn't that a ball and socket joint before? I quickly pushed the thought away just as it came._

"_Oh-my-God!" I practically panicked. I got down on my knees in front of him and raised my hand to cradle the now alive, metal, and bleeding toy. I pulled my hand back clenching my hands with the slightest hesitation. His blue eyes, or optics, as they are called, were dimmed into a lighter shade of blue. I cradled my hands gently around his delicate body and minded the joint where I damaged his door panel. _

"_I'm so sorry. I-I can fix you! Yeah, yeah! I'll get you fixed up!" I hoped with each sentence._

_He brightened his optics and looked up at me with a half hearted smile. "I shouldn't have scared you like that. My bad." He winced when I rested him in one hand to pick up his now detached door panel. _

_I sat on my bed minding the fluid that came out of him. He tried to sit up and reach for his door panel when I set him down on my bed. "I got it." I said turning him over. Carefully I observed the wound that I caused. There were many wires but lightly colored differently. My fingers were too big for the miniature wires so I had to get tweezers if I wanted to repair him. "I'll be back, hold on." I assured._

_He didn't reply. I ran across my hallway and went into the cabinet and got out two sets of tweezers. _

_I ran back into my room and sat at the edge of the bed setting to my repair work. In about ten minuets I had the wires from the door panel and the joint reconnected and set in place. "Does that feel better?" I asked hopeful to the toy._

"_A lot, but some of the pain still there. I think it will be stiff without a proper medic to repair me but it will do for now." He said with a relived sigh. "Thanks a lot."_

_I nodded my head mumbling a "You're welcome." Then I looked at my hands with the blue liquid on my finger tips and tweezers. The mech suddenly gasped realizing the liquid also. "You have to get that off of your hands! Energon is poisonous to humans!" He said sitting up but having trouble._

_I freaked out and grabbed him in my hands and brought him to the bathroom where I'd set him on the counter top. I turned on the water to the sink and started to wash my hands . He stood up with the help of a spare toothbrush and watched me with concerned optics. "More soap." He ordered._

_I did so and washed harder. "That's good." He said after the sink was filled with bubbles. I sighed and rinsed off my hands then drying them._

_I bowed my head feeling a remaining sting on the skin of my hands. "Thank you." I said with a whisper._

_He didn't respond as he went into the sink and turned on the water to wash himself. I watched him with the slightest morbid curiosity as he washed the energon off of his body._

_He was finally done and he turned to me to hop off but I grabbed the hand towel and stopped him from doing so. I dried him off gently this time minding his delicate door panels. He took the help with silence. I tossed the towel into the hamper and we both stood there avoiding eye contact. I finally picked him up and I walked him back to my room. I sat on the bed and he climbed off my cradled hands. He had trouble getting his footing once again and I took note of his wheeled feet. I help him stand up with a gentle hand. He looked up at me and smiled kindly. "Thanks."_

_Then silence rained over between us. _

"_Dinner Brittney!" My mom called up to me. _

"_Alright I'll be right there." I yelled back. _

_Silence._

"_You know, I don't think we got on the right foot…or wheel" I mumbled._

_He laughed gently. "Uh, Yeah."_

_I turned to him with a smile. "I'm Brittney."_

"_I'm Sideswipe." He said with a smile also._

"_I know, it was on the packaging." I said. Then I paused for a second. "You have no idea how sorry I'm for hurting you…"_

_Sideswipe placed a hand on my leg and shook his head. "I scared you, you whaked me, repaired me and dried me off-it's all good. So lets get on with life." He smiled._

_I smiled at him and he did so also._

* * *

><p>Thus a new bond was born between him and I, even if it was on weird and surprised terms. Later on I found out that his door panels were like sensors. So when I broke the one, the pain he was going through was unimaginable and yet he hid it from me to prevent me from getting more scared. I had to scold him for that when he had explained this it to me but at the same time I appreciated the mech for what he did.<p>

The months went on and he got to know me more and vice versa. Come to find out Sideswipe was the only Transformer toy who was know to come alive.

Or so we thought.

* * *

><p><em>Sideswipe hopped on my bed from my nightstand and jumped up and down with glee acting like a sparkling as he would say<em>. _"Ooo who did ya get? Who did you get?"_

_That day my family went to the mall for the day and I bought my second Transformer toy. I cringed when he asked the question._

"_Um…" I said putting the bag on the bed._

"_Who?" He drawled out impatiently._

_I brought the packaged toy out from the plastic bag and cringed. "Starscream?" I peeped._

_His excitement dwindled away and his door panels twitched, more so than the other. "What?" He said hunching over in disbelief. "Of all the Autobots in the store you had to get a _Decepticon_, and not just any Decepticon, _Starscream_?"_

"_I wanted a bad boy in the house." I confessed cheaply._

"_I thought I was your bad boy! Who is the one who keeps pulling pranks on your parents and your brothers?"_

"_You do, AND I get the blame." I said with no humor at all._

_My parents were not the type to pull pranks on. My mom thought it was funny the first time around and I laughed along knowing full well who did it. The second one was on my dad. He took it with a good natured chuckle. My older brother took it with a annoyed scuff and my little brother took his first prank with a whine and a pout._

_My family didn't know the presence of my mini prankster Autobot pal. So when they got tired of it all…well, lets just say when the pranks became daily my family turned to me when I was the only one not getting pranked. I was grounded for a day. Luckily I didn't have to take the punishment alone. _

"_Besides," I continued. "I think he won't be that bad…"_

_Sideswipe grabbed his helm with disbelief. "Ha, that's what you say."_

_I sat down on my bed with my already opened Starscream unfolding the directions. Sideswipe climbed up my arm with my hand helping him up onto my shoulder._

"_He could not be alive." I said. "Like you said you were the only one alive, remember?"_

_Sideswipe did a so-so gesture with his hand. "Now that I look back at it, it was a wild guess."_

_I turned my head to him pushing my glasses further up my nose in annoyance. I sighed shaking my head when he shrugged innocently. "Whatever. There's only one way to find out."_

_So I began the headache of a transformation. Sideswipe cocked an optic bridge when I had to press up a whole piece of his wings. He cringed when his leg joint came off. He was still plastic and his leg joint was only a ball and socket. "Primus I'm going to be sick." He said looking away. I snorted with laughter as I placed his leg back on his body. A couple of minutes went by when Starscream was finally done. I set him on my nightstand and Sideswipe hopped down protectively in front of me unsheathing his blades. "You never know..." He mumbled under his breath giving me a short glance and shrug. _

_I looked down at him and blinked. _"_Sides, he can't be that bad and who knows-" I was interrupted.  
><em>

_I looked ahead hearing a series of noise coming from Starscream. Suddenly his plastic changed to metal, wires appeared from his chest lacing through his arms and legs, and his deadly red optics flashed to life. Alien sounding words came out of his mouth as he crouched low onto a hand. _

"_Where am I?" He hissed. _

_I didn't make a move as he looked right dead at me and then Sideswipe. I held my breath, seeing the alive toy come to life. _

"_Guess he's alive, huh?" Sideswipe said with a shake of his helm._

"_Autobot!" He spat. And with that he jumped at Sideswipe activating his small thrusters on his back for a jump start._

_Sideswipe jumped forward and slashed at the Decepticon._

"_Guys!" I said once they tumbled off the bed from impacting each other._

"_Brittney, get out of here!"_

"_But-"_

"_Go!"_

_I hesitated to get off of the bed but when Sideswipe stabbed the seeker square in the winged shoulder the mech went down in a roar of pain. Sideswipe was about to strike the finishing blow but I stopped him. "Sideswipe! Enough!"_

_To my surprise his optics were now a shade of red. "Sideswipe!" I said again. From the sound of my voice his optics turn back to blue._

"_I'm sorry." He said looking at his energon covered blade.  
><em>

_I nodded my head while getting down onto the floor next to Sideswipe and Starscream. I understood where Sideswipe was coming from but it's didn't need to come to this. The Decepticons were evil and they hated anything that wasn't. Autobots on the other hand were sworn to protect and defend the weak and good. Sideswipe though had a little Decepticon in him that couldn't be satisfied when it emerged from it's hiding. _

"_Calm down Sides." I soothed as he came to my side and leaned up against my folded leg. He nodded his head minding the energon covered blade. _

"_My parents or brothers aren't home. Go wash yourself off."_

"_No, I am not leaving you alone with _him_!" He said his anger coming back._

"_Sides, I know what I'm doing." I said smiling bowing my hands in a calming gesture.  
><em>

_He exchanged glances between Starscream and me. Finally he nodded once and walked away but not without a hesitant glace back at me and Starscream. Once he was out of my sight, I looked down at Starscream seeing him get back up and trying to run after him._

I snatched him up in time. "_Hell no." I said with a superior tone in my voice.  
><em>

"_Put me down you insect, ahg!" He yelled out angrily and in pain when he struggled against my gentle grip._

"_Insect? You shouldn't be the one talking." I huffed._

"_Put me down or I'll cut your fingers off."_

"_Yeah, uh huh." I said not fazed by the empty threat. I turned him over onto his back and hummed in thought. Same colored wires go with the other same colored wires and new metal plating would be fixed on his body._

"_What are you doing?" He demanded._

"_Fixing you." I simply stated ignoring his attitude._

"_No! Not with your filthy hands! I don't want your skin particles in my systems."_

"_Fine, I'll let you bleed to death…you were on sale anyway."_

_He seemed insulted by this. "I am worth more than a stupid sale!" While his mind was set off somewhere else, I started to work on his repairs with him unaware._

"_How much did you purchase me for?" He asked skeptically._

"_You were originally twelve but I got you for six."_

"_Ugh the nerve of those humans to price me so low. I am well above six human credits!"_

"_Tell me about it I think twelve would have been better." I said going along with his ranting with a role of my eyes. He was on his back, so he couldn't see me._

"_I bet Megatron was on sale too."_

"_He was but I chose you over that guy. Your alternate mode was way cooler." I said with a smirk. This was just too fun…_

"_Yes, I do have a adequate alternate form. My, femme you may be more worthwhile than I thought…"_

"_Hmm, you thinks so?" _

"_Yes, get rid of that Sideswipe and I may let you live."_

"_No can do bud." I said sticking my tough out as I used the tweezers carefully to set the last of wires back together._

"_My designation is Starscream!" He snapped. "And why can't you?"_

"_Because he's my friend."_

_A pause._

_But I continued. "And you better get along with him or else I'll sell you for less than six dollars."_

_He then got scared like a ghost went past him. "Y-you wouldn't! I am worth more than that! I am _the_ Starscream! Sky commander of the Decepticon army!"_

"_Then get alone with Sideswipe and I'll keep you." I said with a smirk. Finally I finished his repairs and Sideswipe came wheeling in next to me giving Starscream a nasty look as I helped Starscream get up. He pushed my hand away but I helped him nonetheless._

"_So, will you get alone with Sideswipe? If you do I won't sell you for less than six dollars."_

_Starscream returned the nasty look he was receiving from Sideswipe and looked up at me with a softer expression. "I despise the Autobots with an undying hatred but if it is for my own pride and safety to stay here with you then so be it. I agree to theses terms, but I offer no promises femme."_

_Sideswipe growled. "It's Brittney you Decepticon glitch." Starscream growled getting in a defensive stance._

"_That means you too, Sides."_

_He looked up at me with shock at my superior tone. He wasn't used to my orderly side. "I bought you guys so that I could give you a home, not fight. And if that's ever going to happen I need you, Sideswipe, to get along with him also. He's agreed on his terms now you have to, too"_

_Sideswipe looked at me with the most hurtful expression ever. Like when I injured him when I fist met him. It hurt to see him like that. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten a Decepticon after all. No. I can make this work.  
><em>

_He then growled at me. "I thought you knew my past with the Decepticons! Can't you respect that?" He said hurt in his voice. _

"_I do, Sides. But just think maybe your wounds will heal if you just get along. The war doesn't exist here." I tried to sooth his hateful voice towards me but it didn't work._

"_Don't you get it? He's an Decepticon!"_

_I turned to Starscream. He had a slimy smile across his face but when I looked down at him he wiped it off his face. _

"_I didn't say you had to talk to him." I sighed exasperated with this. "Just please."  
><em>

_Sideswipe shook his head and huffed stomping his way out of my bedroom. Starscream shook his head at the Autobot. "Autobots are so sensitive…"_

"Hush_." I snapped. "I will buy Megatron if you keep this attitude up!"_

_He widened his optics at me. "No, not him!" _

"_Then stop commenting from the peanut gallery." I said standing up and walking out of the bedroom to wash my hands to get rid of the energon and to talk to Sideswipe leaving a very confused Starscream._

"_What in the pit is a peanut?"_

* * *

><p>Sideswipe looked at my book in my hands and twisted his face into confusion. "Man, you are really desperate to occupy yourself if you are reading this." He said.<p>

I rolled my eyes nodding my head to my music. He was suddenly interested. "Ooo, gimme!" He said reaching up and grabbing one of my headphones and putting it to his audio. I smiled evilly and raised the volume higher making him fall on his aft in surprise. "Ow…" He pouted looking up at me.

"It was an golden opportunity." I smirked.

"Fleshling! Fleshling! Get me out of this horrid sack!" A sudden high pitched voice yelled from my bag. I looked up at my brothers who were looking back at me with confused faces. "I'm watching a movie on my I Pod." I lamely said but clearly I was holding my CD player.

They shook their heads and went back to doing their thing.

"Starscream, what did I tell you about talking around my family?" I hissed opening my pink book bag. Out came a transformed Starscream dramatically clawing at and panting for air. (even when robots didn't need to breath. He could be such a drama queen) "Oh, but he can sit on your lap like a toy mutt?"

I rolled my eyes shushing his loud voice while picking him up and placing him on my lap also. Sideswipe gave him a short glance and went back to reading my book. Starscream smiled with content as he leaned back against my stomach placing his hands behind his head and sighing. "What is our destination?" He asked finally getting Sideswipes attention.

"Yeah, you never told us." He added.

I blinked closing my book and putting it back into my bag. I turned off my CD player and realized my brothers were looking at me oddly. "Could you not do that? You're creeping me out." I said pretending to sound annoyed.

"Who keeps talking?" My little brother, Thomas, said with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah Britt what's up?" He suddenly looked down at my lap and laughed. "Aw, ain't that cute?"

"Oh shut it, Christopher." I said sticking my tongue at him.

"Knock it off all of you. We're almost there." My dad called from the driver's seat.

My brothers shook their heads and went back to listening their music and texting.

Suddenly my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and immediately looked down at Sideswipe with a smile. The text was from him. 'You should just tell them already.' He sent

I shook my head and started to type away on my keyboard. 'I don't want to. I want to keep your case a secret. Who knows what could happen if you guys went in the media.'

I showed the message to him and he sent a immediate reply.

'Honestly? I always wanted to be a movie star!' Even if he wasn't talking I could hear his mockery of disappointment in the tone.

'Autobots can be so naive. What a wise plan, human.'

I laughed gently. 'Don't be an ass kisser 'Screamer.' I typed with a smile.

'Decepticons can be such ass kissers' Sideswipe retorted back oh so _cleverly_.

'Why you-'

'Want to go?'

'Autoscum!'

"Guys!" I hissed seeing the messages on my cell phone pop up one after another. I swear I almost saw smoke coming out of it. The message paused immediately and they both sent a 'sorry' at the same time. I rolled my eyes and deleted the messages.

"Alright guys we're here!" My mom happily announced from the front.

"Welcome to Lake George." My dad said reading the sign as we drove off of an exit ramp.

Immediately both Transformers came to life with shock. "What?" They both whispered in disbelief.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"We're going camping?" Sideswipe said clawing at his face in distress.

"Oh Primus, please anything but being surrounded by disgusting plant life and insects and, and-" Starscream climbed off of my lap and pressed his face against the car window, whimpering as we went past the lush pine forest.

Sideswipe was glancing around like everyone was after him. "No _technology_ for a week? No TV! No X-box! No _Halo_? What about the computer! There's no wi-fi in the forest!" He ranted.

They were taking this better than I thought they would…honestly...

...no, really.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? =D<strong>


	2. This Might Take A While…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Wow! I honestly didn't know I would get this much feedback. So thanks guys! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 This Might Take A While…<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah so the end result in that mental break down those two had was retreating into my backpack saying they would never come out again. Uh huh…<p>

"Guys, we won't be camping in a tent or anything. We'll be staying in a cabin. There's a T.V. at least." I assured with slight hope.

"Slag off…now that I think about it Boston isn't so bad as I thought." I heard Sideswipe say with hysteria. Yes, Boston was our temporary home but our real home which was being renivated was in New York. I rolled my eyes at his drama.

"Femme I should have your fingers cut off for this!" I heard Starscream hiss.

What was up with him and the fingers? I could only wonder. Ignoring their breakdowns, I realized we were at the resort we were staying at. It wasn't that special or anything but we came here every year in July for a summer vacation. My guys, they were going to have to get used to this…

"Alright gang let's start unpacking." My dad announced getting out of our van. I smiled with relief as my brothers got out of the van also and lifted the front seat so I could get out.

As soon as my feet touched the ground I stretched my whole body out. Four hours of travel on the highway and stopping only twice at rest stops to stretch out had a toll on your body.

I spun around and faced our cabin. It was the same one we got each year. Cabin number one. It was farther away from the rest of the resort and right on the edge of the forest in front of it.

The cabin was not that run down but it was always the same each year. I grabbed my pink book bag and went up the stairs and into where we would be staying for the week. The first thing I noticed was the smell of rustic furniture and dampness. Yep, that was how it usually smelled in here also.

The cabin was medium sized with a living room and kitchen fused into one room then two bedrooms were cast off on the same side of the cabin. A small bathroom jointed off the kitchen.

Decorations in here ranged from paintings of an old men fishing to a cartwheel chandelier over the dining table.

I claimed my usual bedroom the room with two twin beds. I plopped my bag on the bed and I told the boy's not to come out until I said so. They replied back with a quiet and annoyed 'yes' or in Starscream's case an annoyed growl.

So for the next twenty minutes we unpacked and settled into the cabin. I was currently helping my mom with getting situated in the kitchen "Honey why don't you get your suitcase and unpack, I got the rest of this."

I perked up from placing a box of Rice Krispies on the shelf and turned to her and nodded my head with a smile. I walked out of the cabin and grabbed my suitcase out in the van. My little brother was sharing the same one with me making it all the more heavy. "Jeez, did you pack for a week or a month?" I mumbled as he walked past me.

He laughed at my struggle as I dragged into my room. God, that kid could be so annoying at times. But what do you expect from a twelve year old boy? I swung the bag onto the bed making my pink bag jump and tip over. I could hear Sideswipe and Starscream yell with surprise.

Sighing I closed the bedroom door and locked it just in case someone barged in. (my dad, specifically because he was sharing the same room with me.)

"Alright alright, come out you two." I said unzipping the book bag. They didn't climb out at first keeping to their promise of never coming out again. So I stood there with my arms crossed and waited. Surprisingly Starscream was the first to come out. "What is that horrid stench?" He said twisting his face in disgust.

I turned to my suitcase with a short laugh. "That, it the smell of camping." I said with humor.

Sideswipe suddenly pushed Starscream out of the bag with a hefty shove and growled at him. "Jeez, what an optic full of aft I got!" He said with slight disgust talking about the none too pleasant view while he was in the bag.

"Why you-"

Sideswipe slid down the bag with ease and also noticed the smell but didn't say anything else. "Oh please Screamer cut the 'I'm going to kill you act'." I said getting my clothes out of the bag and arranging them on my bed.

Sideswipe immediately saw my pink laced bra and smiled devilishly. Starscream whacked him upside the head with a growl.

"Thank you Starscream." I said placing the said clothing in a metal dresser in front of the room.

I closed the metal drawer and faced them again this time though Sideswipe and Starscream where holding a pair of laced panties. Sideswipe and Starscream looked up at me. "Since when?" Sideswipe asked with curiosity and a devilish tone to his voice. Starscream on the other hand just looked disturbed.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>I never went anywhere too far from my Transformers. Even if I went shopping down the street they would be in my purse, bag, pocket-or whatever. I didn't want to take the chances of what would happen if I left them alone.<p>

Okay so maybe I was a little protective but it was with reason. What if they were discovered by accident? What would happen? Would they become experiments? Would they be placed on display? I haven't got a clue and I wouldn't want to know but I was their owner and I would be there to protect them.

So when my family decided to go to the beach that was on the resort I secretly placed them in my beach bag and told them to not come out or move. They knew by now to always follow my rules.

When I knew it was alright to leave them on a nearby picnic table where my parents and older brother were chilling out, my little brother and I went into the frigid water with hesitancy.

"Oh gosh it's freezing!" I said placing my foot at the edge of the water. My brother agreed but suddenly pushed me in with a shove from the back.

I fell in with a giant splash and immediately clawed at the water to rise at the surface. With a giant inhale I glanced over at my little brother laughing his ass off. Jesus, the water was freezing!

"You little twerp you are going to pay for that!" I said knowing I was channeling Starscream right there.

He ignored my threat but not for long. I came stomping out of the water and grabbed hold of him under his arms and tossed him in with a giant huff.

He also came to the surface with a giant inhale from the sudden coldness. "No fair!"

"So fair!" I retorted back shaking my head and walking back into the water.

I knew I was going to get a lot of praise from Starscream and Sideswipe once we went back to my room.

* * *

><p>And I did when we got back to our cabin at the end of the day.<p>

"Haha! High five for that one Britt!" Sideswipe said raising his tiny hand.

I smiled, gently tapping his hand with the tip of my finger. Starscream had a pretty smug smile on his face also.

"Yeah I better have gotten him good too. I have sand in places where the sun don't shine if you know what I mean." I said while getting my things to take a shower.

Sideswipe cringed playfully while Starscream went into my pink bag I looked at him curiously when he didn't come out for a minute. Suddenly he popped back out with a bottle of my favorite shampoo. It had vitamins and conditioner in it specifically made for my type of hair. _I don't remember packing that…_

I smiled warmly as I took the bottle from his tiny hands. "Aw, did you pack that for me?" I said looking from him and the bottle.

He nodded his head but looked away not wanting to hear my gooshy mooshy thank you.

"I knew you have a spark under all that armor." I said walking out of the room and into the bathroom. No doubt leavening Sideswipe to gawk at him with shock.

* * *

><p>The shower was very pleasant but the pile of sand at the drain wasn't. It all had been trapped in my bathing suit just as suspected. I had a feeling I wasn't going swimming for quite awhile because of that. The shower's water also smelled like chlorine but I'd gotten used to that over time. Thank God Screamer brought along the conditioner because by the end of the week, between the lake water and chlorine, my hair would have been straw without it.<p>

I soon stepped out of the shower clean and all freshened up. It felt a hell of a lot better too, even if the water spelled like chlorine. Getting dressed in shorts and a tank top I walked out of the bathroom with a sigh.

"Shower's all yours Tom." I said to my little brother as I walked past him. He said a thank you and I simply went back into my bedroom. My parents were currently out on the town leaving my older brother to "baby-sit" us.

"Sand all gone?" I heard Sideswipe say with a snicker as he walked across the dresser. I smiled sitting in front of the mirror over the dresser. "Yes."

I reached for a hair tie and swiftly placed my curly hair in a pony tail putting it up in a hair clip.

"You look a lot prettier with your hair down." He said quietly, climbing up my arm and onto my shoulder where he undid everything I just did. He ruffled my hair and placed a few strands over my one eye and then behind my ear.

"Don't you think?" He asked looking at me in the mirror with a smile.

I sighed not seeing what he saw. "Eh, but it's hot Sides I like it up when I'm hot." I explained.

He frowned upon hearing my disapproval but I ignored it. From behind Starscream was watching us with careful optics. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, but the Autobot does make a valid point." He said turning away.

I looked up in the mirror and saw Sideswipe still looking at me thoughtfully. I sighed shaking my head. "Fine…" I said giving in.

These guys had a way with me.

* * *

><p>After my brothers and I ate dinner they went to bed. It was pretty late too because <em>someone <em>had to burn all the burgers to charcoal mess and barbeque new ones. I rolled my eyes at Chris's mistake. Usually he doesn't make mistakes like that but he was drinking so…yeah.

Making sure my brothers were asleep I walked into my bedroom and turned on the light. "C'mon guys lets go." I heard beeps and sounds of racing from my pink bag but looked over at my Decepticon.

Starscream walked over to me on the dresser and cocked his head to the side. "Where in the pit are we going? I hope not out there. I had enough organics for one day." He said with a annoyed undertone.

Sideswipe came from out of the bag supposedly from playing games on my cell phone. "Where we going boss?"

"For a walk. Just trust me." Putting on a jacket I picked up Sideswipe and place him on my shoulder and Starscream on my other. I raised my hood hiding them from other eyes.

It was funny sneaking out of the cabin at such a late of time. It was around eleven and to tell you the truth I never really sneaked out of the house before. I walked out of the cabin and off the deck and onto the rocky road. I felt sideswipe cuddle closer feeling he cold of the night hit his armor. Starscream did so also but not as noticeable as Sideswipe.

"This better be worth it femme." I heard Starscream whisper in my ear making me flinch away with a giggle. I always found people whispering in my ear to tickle me.

"Oh trust me it is." And at that moment a white glow settled over us. We all looked up to a full moon.

"Primus…" Sideswipe breathed.

"Oh you haven't seen anything…" I said walking down a hill where it lead to a play ground. Over to the left was a bridge that lead over to an island five feet away from the mainland.

I crosses it quietly as I could and made sure no one was on the island. Pushing back branches and stepping over raised tree roots I walked over to a wooden bench. I sat on it gently and calmly, looking out in front of me.

Lake Vanair was located near Lake George but to be honest this lake was the most beautiful one I've ever seen. Not too small but not too big. The lake was perfect for a night like tonight. I took my hood down and Sideswipe and Starscream gazed upon the lake.

Like a dream the moon light was cascading over the gentle waves making the water shine like crystal. In the sky was the full moon, glowing the brightest I've ever seen.

"It's beautiful…" Sideswipe muttered.

Starscream simply stared out in front him not bothering to say what was on his mind. But I knew from his expression it was the same thing we were all thinking.

"I have been coming here since I was six and every full moon that we were on vacation I would sneak out and come and sit here-for hours on end watching the moon and lake." I explained with a sad smile.

Sideswipe glanced at me and shook his head. "What's wrong Britt?"

Starscream also noted my sadness and he climbed down my arm and stood on my lap looking up at me. "You guys worry so much…I was just remembering how little I was and just how fast the years went by so quick." Yeah I was only sixteen years old but I could help but stop and think where did those ten years go by?

They were both silent not knowing how to respond to my statement. All they decided to do was huddle closer and offer what little comfort they had-no pun intended.

* * *

><p>It was later on at around one in the morning we came back. To say my parents were scared out of their minds was an understatement. They should have know by now my habit of visiting the moon when it was full.<p>

"Brittney Maria Maloney do have any idea how worried we were?" My mom said to me shaking a finger in my face and not to mention the smell of beer on her breath.

Don't jump to conclusions my parents weren't drinkers remember my parents had gone out in town for a good night together. They were responsible enough to let my dad be the designated driver. My mom maybe only had two drinks.

Anyway to the point. "Mom you know I go to the island to see the moon."

Her eyes suddenly shifted to my shoulders. _Oh shit. _"Why do you have your dolls with you?"

"They aren't dolls they're action figures!" I said for the millionth time to that woman! Sigh. "Beside I wanted to keep myself some company. Can't I bring along a toy to play with?" I had to admit that did sound a little childish but it was the truth.

My dad suddenly came in and shook his head. "Alright, I think that's enough for tonight. It's late so why don't we all hit the sack?"

We all agreed upon _that_. I was very tired because a: the long trip here and b: I normally never stayed up this late. My mom went straight to bed and my dad hoped into the shower.

Walking into the bedroom I dramatically tipped forward and plopped on my bed face first. "Hey! Whoa!" I heard Siders yell in alarm.

"Femme! Starscream hissed.

The both climbed out of my hood and Sideswipe started to poke at my head. I mumbled a 'go away I am trying to go to sleep' but he still kept doing it. I smiled to myself and wrapped my arm around him laying on my side. "Hey!" He laughed knowing I was going to do that.

Unfortunately Starscream was also caught up in the cuddle. "Ugh, this is so degrading…" He mumbled hanging limp over my lower arm as I hugged them closer.

By the goofy grin on his faceplates Sideswipe was taking all the loveins that he could. Starscream on the other hand took it silently and gave in with a sigh.

"Goodnight." I chirped.

"G'night."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>I woke up stiff like a brick would be an understatement. The mattress I was sleeping on was hard as stone, small, and my feet hung over the edge uncomfortably.<p>

"Uhg." I moaned lifting my head glancing at the empty bed next to me. _Dad was already up…_

I felt a tiny hand weakly smack me on my face. "Hey…be quiet…just two more minutes." I heard Sideswipe mumble. I looked down seeing that both of them on the edge of my pillow. They must have been sleeping under my neck as I slept on my stomach with my head tilted to the side.

I couldn't help but smile. I reached over to my cell and looked at the time. It was only six. Eh it was vacation I could go back to sleep. Laying my head down again I pulled the covers over my head. Starscream mutter something in Cybertronian in annoyance but went back into recharge.

The sun was shining in my eyes as I opened them again about three hours later. "Ughh." I moaned getting up. As soon as I sat up I felt something in my shirt. I froze knowing what it was. Looking down I saw Sideswipe cuddled against…

"SIDESWIPE!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>To say that Sideswipe was scared and Starscream could never look at the mech the same way summed up the way they were feeling. Me on the other hand didn't feel so comfortable about them sleeping with me anymore.<p>

"That…was beyond creepy okay." I said shaking my head.

"For the millionth time. I'm sorry! It was cold last night I had to think of something!" He said sitting against the pillow

"But there?" I said giving him 'you got to be kidding me look'.

"Eh…" He said cowering in defeat.

Starscream suddenly joined the bickering. "That is quite, how do you say, out of place for an Autobot." He smiled crookedly. "Even for a Decepticon."

"Oh shut up aftface, we don't need you to make things worse." Sideswipe said shaking his head.

"Alright, alright…Jesus it's to early for this crap." I said shaking my head

"It's nine twenty five A.M. not early in human times." Starscream said clearly enjoying the situation.

"Shut it Starscream."

He simply looked insulted. "Someday I will cut off your fingers…" He huffed.

"And I'll cut off your head if you lay a filthy claw on her." Sideswipe said standing up and puffing his chest up against the mech.

Starscream was about to pull out his blade but I stopped them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Enough!" I said putting my hands up and separating them. "God it's like having kids only six inches in height!" I said walking out of the bedroom to get a cup of coffee. Yes, the life force of all non morning people, like mwah.

"Good morning" My parents said in unison who were currently sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"Hey guys, so are we doing anything today?" I said pouring a cup of coffee.

"How about the beach?" My Dad offered.

"Eh, why don't we go shopping in the village? I am in the mood to shop for some pointless knick knacks." I sad pouring sugar and cream into my cup of coffee.

"I suppose we could do that." My mom said.

"Cool, sounds good." I said nodding my head. "Well, I'll go back in my bedroom so I won't wake the bros. You know me, always the loud one."

"Oh yes." My dad nodded.

I laughed and then closed the bedroom door as I spun to face my boys. "Why is it always so awkward with those two?" I whispered.

"Eh, they're the ones being awkward I guess." Sideswipe said.

"What?" I said shaking my head in confusion. "Alright whatever." I said agreeing to what he'd said.

I sat on my bed and brought out my book. Which as a matter of fact wasn't such a bad book, pretty exciting actually.

Sideswipe went into my pink book bag which was next to my bed and brought out my cell phone and started playing a racing game that he forced me to get after seeing a commercial of it on T.V. But after a moment the sounds of car engines stopped.

"Um, Britt…"

"Mm?" I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Your battery's dead." He said simply.

Starscream snorted with his evil humor.

I moaned. Too early indeed.


	3. The Past Hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I just want to give everyone a giant thank you for reviewing and all the ideas and suggestions! I will give credit to you guys when they come into play. **951**, **BlackMoonWhiteSky**, **Shadow-chan8**, **white-lily15**, **BumblebeeLover237**,** **I love you guys. And anyone else I didn't mention I love you too!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 The Past Hurts<p>

* * *

><p>"There." I said plugging in my cell phone into an outlet to charge and handing it to Sideswipe.<p>

Sideswipe smiled and opened it up with excitement but then frowned. "No!" He cried out dramatically. "It didn't save where I was!"

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Starscream. He was sitting at the edge of the end table looking at Sideswipe with humor. Probably only because of his misfortune.

I cleared my throat and shook my head. "Anyway, uh my family and I are going shopping in the village today, so you know the drill: you have to come."

Starscream scrunched his face into disapproval. "I am not going with you to be surrounded by more fleshlings!"

From the corner of my eye I saw Sideswipe roll his optics with a snort of laughter. "Okay I'll make a deal with you." I said licking my lips leaning in closer to the mech. "How about I get Megatron so he could possibly get through to you that it's dangerous to be left alone when I am not close by, hmm?"

Starscream stared at me in slight horror and then crossed his arms over his chest in defeat.

"Thought so." I said giving him a pat on the head with my hand which he swatted away.

"Speaking of shopping when are you going to get another, you know, one of us?" Sideswipe asked tilting his head in curiosity.

I paused before answering. "I am not sure if I am. You know I can't pull money out of nowhere. Plus, I don't have a job…well babysitting is kinda a job-but that doesn't count." I shrugged one shoulder while Sideswipe deflated a bit. I felt bad, I really did but the way things are money wise it was going to be hard. Twelve dollars did add up over time. Trust me, my friend who got me into this fandom has over fifty figures and I did the math. Thank God they're not alive though…as it is I have a hard time keeping eye on these two.

"Don't feel upset. I might buy another mech soon alright?" I said putting a fist near him. He looked up and bumped his against mine with a small smile.

"Alright, I need to make breakfast for the family like I promised so just hang tight in here."

"Fine"

"Gotcha."

I opened the door and went into the kitchen closing it behind me. My parents were already outside hanging out with the neighbors. A thought came to mind and I opened the door again catching Sideswipe climb up onto the dresser. "Don't even think about it…" I deadpanned.

I quickly glanced at Starscream. "You know what to do if he starts 'looking around' in my clothes again."

"With pleasure, femme." He said giving me a small bow and then smiling crookedly at Sideswipe.

"What? You can't do that!" I heard him yell back in disbelief as I closed the door. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen where I started to prepare for breakfast.

* * *

><p>After I made breakfast my brothers finally came out of bed just as I was setting the table. My parents were surprised at how much food I made but I knew my dad would put a dent in the pancakes. We sat and ate together talking about what we were going to do for the day.<p>

"Well I think shopping in the village for a couple of hours will be alright for me." I said taking a bite of my pancake. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. They were actually pretty good, given that I had to use the worn out pan that was here-and wash it ten times because it smelled really bad…

"That sounds good." Chris said with a smile and a nod.

"Can we stop at that candy shop, too?" Thomas said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Sure, then we can stop by the arcade if you like." My dad said.

"Awesome!"

"Then it's settled after we eat breakfast we'll head out." My dad announced. Yeah he does that. He acts like the king of the family. Insert eye roll.

* * *

><p>The streets of the village were busy today with tourists. Hustling in and out of gift shops and knick knack stores. Some came out with bags of bought items and others didn't. I only had twenty bucks with me in my purse along with Screamer and Sideswipe.<p>

I walked along side my mom as we looked around searching for a store to go into. Each year we came back it was always the same. Nothing ever changed, well except for the shops that closed down due to the economy. But aside from that, the shops always had the same merchandise, the same t-shirts, and the same Dolphins that swung back and forth that always made people have instant ADD and stare at for minuets on end.

Looking randomly out onto the street squinting my eyes from the sun I spotted a fancy corvette coming down the street. It was a bright yellow and the driver clearly knew he was hot stuff. I tapped my purse gently and Sideswipe and Screamer peeked out of it carefully. I pointed to the yellow vehicle and Sideswipe's optics lit up. He smiled up at me and I nodded my head with a smug expression. Starscream simply rolled his optics and retracted back into my red purse.

Looking back at the hot car, I noticed the driver was looking at me checking out his car. He smiled and revved the engine. I, embarrassingly, moaned at the sound. My mom glanced at me concerned. I simply smiled nervously and glanced back at the driver of the car who drove by winking. I rolled my eyes looking down at Sides. Expecting him to be smiling his bright smile was a frown. I wanted to ask why but the thought dawned upon me quickly. _His brother._

I cringed regretting ever noticing the car. Sideswipe never spoke to me about his twin brother. Whenever he would start telling a story about him and his bro, he would stop short and forget about it. He truly missed him…maybe tonight I would get a chance to talk to Sideswipe about him...

"Hey Britt look! It's that taffy shop you like!" My little brother suddenly exclaimed pointing to a shop. I looked down at Sideswipe again but he was already back inside my purse. Giving it one last worried glace I ran over to him and we both went inside.

The sudden smell of candy and sweets hit my nose like a wave. If you wanted a candy that you couldn't find anywhere else- I guarantee they had it here. I twisted my face in disgust upon seeing a lollipop with a real scorpion inside of it. I looked away quickly going straight to the taffy row. I smile upon seeing the whole shelf with tons of taffy. Watermelon, cookies and cream (my favorite), chocolate, vanilla, cherry, banana, strawberry. You get the picture yet? They had whatever you could dream of. Eagerly grabbing a plastic bag for me and my brother we started filling it with our favorite flavors.

My mom, dad and older brother were looking at the sugar sticks. My dad, the oldie he is, started talking about when he was a kid and he used to buy this candy for five cents a piece. I rolled my eyes shaking my head. Good ol' dad and his 'when I wus yer age…' stories.

Ignoring my dad's story, my brother and I filled our bags with as much taffy as we could and placed it on the counter to pay for it.

"I hope you are paying for that Missy." My mom called pointing at the sign. I sighed. It was six bucks a pound.

I looked down at my brother who pouted. He had no money. "Fine…" I sighed.

The cashier came over and weighed our bags. As expected it came out to be thirteen bucks plus the tax. I handed him my twenty and he gave me the change in return. I looked at my little brother who eagerly took the bag with a smile. Thomas immediately took a piece out and ate it. I had to smile also. It was totally worth it.

* * *

><p>After hitting the arcade and walking around a bit more we started heading back to our van. Defiantly I knew my parents were secretly wishing they didn't have a ticket on the windshield of the car because of the expired parking meter.<p>

Despite our rush, Christopher suddenly strayed off from us and went into a store. Of course, as expected, it was a geeky store. It just so happened everything was on sale. We all sighed and went into the store. "This is our last stop. I want to go back to our van before our time is up." My dad clearly made sure that he was tired of walking and worried about a fine.

I rolled my eyes but I had to agree with him. It was getting late and my feet did hurt from all the walking we did around the village.

Curiously, me and Thomas walked around the store idly looking at all the weird alien and ninja action figures. Just when I was about to go out of the store and relieve myself of the whacky items my eye caught something yellow and immediately Sideswipe was peeking out of my bag staring at his twin brother encased in plastic packaging.

"Sunstreaker…" He whispered.

With surprising speed, I picked him up and looked at the price eagerly. His price was half off. With a smile I immediately brought it to the cashier. A rather big guy he was. You know the comic guy stereotype brought the life kind of guy.

He looked at my bright face and then at Sunstreaker. He sniffed and cleared his throat walking over to the counter slowly. Picking up the very important transformer with not much care, I winced a bit as he scanned the price tag.

It was thirty bucks.

"But-but it said it was six on the shelf." I said pointing over at the row.

"Yeah well this one's a collector item it's not on clearance."

"But it said-"

"Sorry toots thirty or nothing." He said with a shrug and a yawn.

Gritting my teeth I looked over at my parents who were waiting at the entrance and waving me over impatiently. Apparently Christopher was done shopping and that _just _meant we _had_ to go.

I looked in my purse seeing Sideswipe smiling and the money he was preparing to give to me. I creased my eyebrows with pain and looked up at the guy with a scowl. He had a sick smile on his face that I really wanted to punch off.

"Fine." I said deflating, painfully walking away and out of the store angrily. In the window I saw him place Sunstreaker near the cash register, near him.

My parents huffed a "jeez" and my little brother laughed. I looked down at Sideswipe. His smile was, once again, completely gone and replaced with indescribable sadness and disappointment. Even Starscream seemed to have pity for him.

* * *

><p>On our way back to our cabin the car ride was silent. I cast my purse next to me and never looked down at Sideswipe. It was too painful to. I felt like crap to be honest, if I hadn't thought about myself with the taffy I could've borrowed tens bucks from my parents and happily paid for Sunstreaker.<p>

Glancing at my bag of taffy I growled quietly, ripping my gaze from it and leaning my head in my hand. I tried to hide the tears in my eyes. To think Sideswipe was _that close_ to being reunited with his brother and me being the fault that he would never see him again made me feel like slag. By now, he was probably sold to another customer.

I sighed shakily wiping a tear that came down my cheek. What a horrible friend I am.

* * *

><p>Soon my family and I had a barbeque outside and I left Sideswipe and Starscream in the bedroom. While my parents and my older brother had fun drinking, my little brother and I sat at the picnic table in front of our cabin playing cards. We would talk small talk and laugh here and there. But my mind was set somewhere else.<p>

"Hey, king beats queen." I said snapping out of my robotic daze of placing one card after another. I didn't realize he was 'winning' all of my cards. I took his queen away from him that he thought was rightfully his.

He laughed devilishly. "Aww."

"Yeah, don't be cheating on me." I said with a small laugh rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p>It was getting late so we had dinner, inviting our neighbor for barbequed chicken and homemade pasta salad. He was a nice guy. Awkward and shy but very easygoing once you got to know him.<p>

After dinner he said his thanks and goodbyes and went back to his cabin. I helped clean up dinner and wash the dishes.

When I was finished, I sat and watched TV with Chris. He was watching a documentary on cars. Which then reminded me of Sideswipe.

Licking my lips I thought about how I could approach him again without feeling he guilt I had.

A pause.

_Screw it._ I got up shaking my head and went into my bedroom. Knowing I was being watched by Starscream and Sideswipe with curious optics, I got out a hoody and put it on with haste and then an old pair of sneakers.

I approached Sideswipe with a hand out in front of him. He and Screamer looked at me skeptically.

"Where are we going?" Sideswipe asked.

"Just you." I replied.

"Why-"

"Starscream I want you to stay here and not cause any trouble. Can you deal with that?" I ordered sternly cutting Sideswipe off.

He crossed his arms and nodded his head once.

Sideswipe by now was on my hand. Carefully I placed him on my shoulder and lifted my hood up.

I walked out of the bedroom and stormed past my brother.

"Where are you going?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of the television screen.

"To the island. Tell mom and dad I'll be back in a bit." I said as I walked by him.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

I opened the door with more force than I needed to and down the steps of the porch. I started to walk slower once I was on the rock road. Before I could give Sideswipe a chance to ask what we were doing I answered for him.

"We need to talk." I finally said with a serious tone that made no room for argument when we were far away from my cabin. I felt Sideswipe sigh through his tiny vents against my cheek.

"Britt…it's-it's fine. It was nice of you to buy that candy for your bro…"

"Stop." I said huddling the hood over my head tighter. "I was selfish to even forget that I might come across a shop that sold Transformers.

"Britt…" He begged.

I walked down the hill and past the swing sets. "Sides, I hate it when you do this." I said crossing the bridge and onto the island.

"Brittney! Primus damn it stop!" He yelled angrily.

I flinched at his tone as I sat down on the bench. He climbed down my arm and stood on my thigh looking up at me with his bright blue optics. His glare was cold and painful. But I knew Sideswipe for a long time. His optics told volumes about how he felt. It took me a while to master a skill for optic reading. The rings would twitch and act spastic if he were angry but when he was sad they would be slower and seemed to take more effort to move.

Right now he was trying to act like everything was alright but I saw the pain and sadness in his optics as he looked up at me.

"Alright. I will…" I said nodding my head returning the glare to him. "Tell me more about Sunstreaker." I challenged wanting answers. I was tired of him being closed to me. "We are friends Sideswipe and friends don't keeps secrets from each other. I want to learn more about your twin. Maybe just talking about him will ease the pain…" I said starting my sentence out strong but then into a gentle whisper.

He slumped his tiny body and shook his head. He let an angered sigh from his body and he finally raised his hands and slapped them against himself in defeat. "Alright, fine.."

I gently lifted Sides and placed him on my shoulder again to keep him warm. We both glanced out onto the lake. The moon still full from last night.

We stared at the beautiful scene for a moment before Sides started to talk. "Sunstreaker and I…we- we…" He laughed shaking his head leaning up against my cheek. "We're twins and we can never be separated for too long-it was natural for us to always be together. If we were separated it felt weird, our other half always had to be close by." He paused trying to get the words right. "Me and him, we took care of each other during the war."

I narrowed my eyes a bit. "The war…" I whispered. _I thought that was only in the fandom._ I thought.

He ignored me and continued. "Our creators were killed in the war when we were very young. Sunstreaker took care of me more than himself. We lived off of what we could find from the offlined and remaining destruction." He continued his voice quiet and oddly calm.

"When we were old enough to join the war we sided with the Autobots. We wanted revenge on those bastard Decepticons for killing our creators." Sides laughed humorlessly looking up to the night sky with a sad smile on his face. "Did we ever."

I cringed at his cold laughter. I read enough fan fiction and comics to know how the twins fought in battle. But nonetheless I was into his story more than ever. It was different from what I read about them. How could a-a toy have such memories?

"What happened next?" I asked quietly, brushing my cheek against him in comfort.

"We got separated…the Decepticons got a hold of him." He was choking on his words.

"It's alright." I whispered.

"I-I tried calling him through our bond. He…he answered me but he was weak…I told him I would find him. I would kill anyone who would try and stop me. Sunny told me that he was fine and everything would be okay. He never spoke to me like that. The only time he did was when we were younger and when I was scared I would lose him just because he was scouting for energon."

He paused.

I raised a hand to him and held him gently pressing my cheek to him into a comforting 'hug'.

He continued seeming to be in a daze. "Sunny told me that everything would be alright…and then I couldn't feel him over the bond…"

Another pause

"They took him away from me Britt. They killed him…"

His voice was quieter and strained. "I remember the pain in my spark once he was gone. Ironhide couldn't even keep me from going after my brother. I was almost at the Decepticon base but I don't remember anything else after that. But then I woke up to you and that's it."

"You woke up?" I said creasing my eyebrows in question.

"I don't know…but when I first heard that Sunstreaker was also ali-well like me," I felt him sweep his arms indicating his size. "I had hoped that we could be reunited again."

"I see…" I whispered.

Then we were both silent. Sideswipe didn't move or say anything else. I sat there seeing Sideswipe a whole 'nother mech. No more did I see him as a crazy, happy, prankster but he was hurting deep inside. He did all those whacky things to hide his pain and suffering. Why couldn't I see it before? "Sideswipe I'm so sorry…"

This time Sideswipe didn't reject my apology. Maybe he only did before because I never knew about their true story. I had nothing to be sorry for because I didn't know about Sunstreaker as much as I know now.

"I will do everything to get him, Sideswipe." I promised.

He was silent which made me uncomfortable but I said nothing else and stared at the lake in front of us. No more words were said between us that night.

* * *

><p>Luckily Starscream was smart enough not to say anything that night when we came back to the cabin. A look of warning was enough to keep him from doing or saying anything.<p>

I gently placed Sideswipe on my bed and he gave me a sad thanks. I smiled quickly and turned away walking out of the bedroom to take a shower. Before I did though Starscream gave me a puzzled look which I shook my head to. "Don't do anything stupid." I whispered.

* * *

><p>I had trouble going to sleep. My dad, snoring, was part of the reason why I couldn't. But the fact that my mind kept replaying Sideswipe's story was the big reason. How could someone live with that much pain and go on? I stared up at the ceiling as his words replayed within my mind.<p>

I turned onto my side facing Sideswipe. Starscream and him were easily sound asleep next to me on my pillow. Gently I stroked a finger against his small face. He flinched a bit and I retracted my hand. Starscream seemed to twitch also in his sleep. I managed to smile a bit at him but it disappeared. Cuddling into a ball I closed my eyes attempting to fall asleep again. The next time I woke up I would hear Starscream trying to persuade Sideswipe not to leave me behind.

"You are willing to leave her behind?" Starscream asked quietly.

I heard Sideswipe growl in annoyance. I was surprised that Starscream wasn't the one being angry.

"Don't make it sound like I am abandoning her Decepticon!" He snapped harshly. "I will find him and come back."

"Well, then I suppose I will be the one to calm her tears when she discovers you are gone." Starscream said with a sigh.

Then everything was silent between them. But of course I took Sideswipe whispering a goodbye into my ear in stride as a dream. I honestly wish it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, backed by popular demand Sunstreaker must make an appearance in the near future. *hint* hint* I was going to do Ratchet but Sunny took the stage. So Ratchet will be the next to arrive after Sunstreaker.<strong>

**Don't forget to review! I love feedback.**


	4. Search and Rescue Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Just a warning I will go into 3****rd**** person a couple times in this chapter for the sake of the plot . So don't freak out. We all know what happens when we do that thanks to Sam in ROTF…**

**Everybody also give DarkMoonWhiteSky a huge hug because she's awesome for giving me so many ideas for this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Search and Rescue Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>A car door slamming shut outside woke me up with an embarrassing snort. I smacked my lips and realized I was drooling again. "Ugh…" I groaned sitting up and putting a hand to my forehead. <em>Stupid, worn out, mattress…<em>

Another car door slamming got my attention again. I looked over at the opposite bed. Dad was gone. Connecting the dots, my parents apparently went to a nearby Dunkin Donuts to get coffee. Yeah, that sounded nice right about now.

Blinking when I didn't get a good morning from Starscream or Sideswipe, I spun around to my pillow and noticed they weren't there "Guys?" I called out slightly concerned.

"Sideswipe?" I called gently, remembering last night painfully.

My duffel bag on the floor started to move, catching my attention. Starscream emerged onlining his optics lazily.

"Hey 'Screamer have you seen Sideswipe?" I asked getting up, walking over, and picking him up gently.

He grunted as I brought him close into a hug. Such torture was fun to inflict upon a mech such as Starscream.

"Femme, put me down." I blinked, surprised. His usually harsh tone was gone replaced with defeat.

Placing him on the dresser, I tilted my head in puzzlement. "Hey, is everything okay? Did something happen between you and Sideswipe last night?" I said having a stinking feeling the dream I had last night might actually have happened.

Starscream was silent, shifting on his peds, looking up, and nodding his head. "You heard very clearly what happened last night femme."

_I did…_I clenched and unclenched the bottom of my tank top. "You mean…he's gone?"

"The Autobot left to go back and find his brother." He said crossing his arms.

I pulled out the bench that slid under the dresser and sat on it heavily with dread. I placed my elbows on top and my head in my hands. "Did you try and stop him?" I whimpered on the brink of freaking out. What if he was lost in the forest? What if an animal got him? Or worse what if he was off- _no, stop it. _I thought shaking my head.

"Of course I did!" He growled harshly, somehow insulted. His tone made me flinch.

_Snap._

"Well apparently you didn't because he's gone!" I yelled bringing my arms up in anger beside me not caring if I hurt his feelings or woke up my brothers who were still sleeping.

"Brittney is everything alright?" My mom's voice suddenly rang outside my bedroom door. I didn't even hear her opened the front door.

"Yeah, you're yelling." My dad confirmed

"I'm fine, just playing a really intense game on my phone!" I said trying to hide the anger and sadness in my tone.

Starscream then growled. "You know what femme maybe you should have been more attentive to the Autobot, hm? They are more sensitive than we Decepticons." He said putting a hand on his chest in a pompous manner, knowingly making me tick.

"Starscream you are not helping!" I hissed darkly, lowering my voice but still showing my anger to him. I huffed doing a head-desk with a whimper.

_Calm down Britt. Calm down, it's not his fault. He tried. Give him credit. _Pause. _Oh hush. _I thought punching my conscience out of my head.

See, when I freak out it's mental breakdown mode. Starscream even looked slightly scared the one time I broke down because of an 'F' I got on a test.

I held my head in my hands again.

"There's donuts and bagels out here honey!" My mom called again.

"Alright! Thanks!" I said struggling a smiling to make it sound like everything's okay.

"I got you iced coffee with cream, sugar and coconut flavoring for you."

"_Okay_ mom!" I said ready to break the closest thing in sight. Starscream better step back…

I took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Okay, okay, okay. We apparently have to get him back." I thought out loud combing my fingers through my hair.

"But how?" The Decepticon said also calming down. "We can't communicate and I can't detect spark signals."

"But you can transform…" I said seeing a little hope.

Starscream scowled. "Don't think about it femme. I refuse to help an Autobot."

"Please Starscream just-just scout the nearby forest and see if you can find him. I bet he would stand out…" I begged.

"No, over my twisted and cold sparkless shell. I am commanded by no one!"

This time I placed a serious expression upon my face. "That's not what it seems like to me when you take beat downs-Oh-I mean orders from Megatron…"

"How dare you, fleshling!" He brought out his double blade in anger. I smacked my lips, unimpressed.

I nonchalantly snatched it out of his hands and tossed it over my shoulder. Waiting for it to clunk to the floor I watched Starscream's shocked expression. When his weapon did, I spoke. "Look! I am in no mood right now, Starscream. I have a missing _living_ transformer out in the wide cruel word and I need just need a _little _help, alright? _So_ my best bet would be to go out there and search for Sideswipe right now or _so_ God and Primus help me I'll create an E-Bay account and sell your little tan aft for _six bucks_!" I said on the verge of drop kicking the mech. (not that I ever would…maybe)

Starscream glared daggers at me. To even the glare I went face to face with him. "Fine I will help you…on one term." He said puffing his chest out.

"Name it." I challenged narrowing my eyes.

"Free access to I-Tunes for a month." The Decepticon demanded sternly.

"Two weeks"

"Month." He said poking at my nose with a clawed finger.

"One. Week. Take it…or leave it…" I said slowly. "The more you protest the shorter the time becomes." I added. He hummed in thought and finally reached his hand out not breaking his glare. I did also. "Deal." I stood up and looked down at him. "What's your plan?"

"I am a seeker I have no plan." He said proudly walking to the edge of the dresser. " For now I will put all sensors on high alert and scout in a tight pattern. I won't be gone for long. Noon should be suffice, femme." I listen to him explain his plan. And by his tone and proud in his voice I knew he would do his best to try and find him.

"Can I trust you to go alone…?" I asked concerned and quietly.

A smug smile graced his lips. "Oh please," He jumped off the dresser to retrieve his double blade. "I think I should be the one worried leaving you behind, femme." He paused realizing he said something too sweet for his Decepticon spark when he was trying to gloat.

He growled trying to hide his embarrassment. I smiled pretending I missed his reason behind his words.

"Alright, just come back in once piece. You know how energon kills my skin." I said joking while picking him up. I walked over to the window and opened it with a harsh push.

He jumped twisting his body and transformed mid air. I retracted my hand out from under him before his tiny thrusters could burn my hand. "You always make this fan girl happy when you do that." I couldn't help but smile.

"I have that effect on all femmes-no matter the species." He purred making me role my eyes.

"Just be careful, please" I said lowering my hand to my side.

The Decepticon hovered for a moment. "I will. No need to worry." He promised sincerly. And with that I watched him fly away, his tiny afterburners disappearing in the distance as he flew into the forest.

I sighed sitting back on my bed. "Be careful…" I whispered again looking down at the floor.

* * *

><p>The tiny mech's vents inhaled and exhale the damp morning air, struggling with the condensation that was building up in them. His wheeled feet struggled to find traction on the forest floor as they slid on wet leaves and mosses. Small sticks would become wedged in his joints making him repeatedly rip them out in aggravation.<p>

All in all, Sideswipe had no idea where he was going. He stuck to the asphalt road and somehow ended up on a dirt road and then in the forest. Too stubborn to return to Brittney and reluctant to give up on his determination and promise to his brother, he kept going.

He struggled to reach his brother over the bond but only felt numbness as a response. He gritted his denta.

"Of course he's not going to answer back…" The Autobot vented under his breath.

Suddenly his wheeled foot slipped making him fall flat on his face with an unmeckly yelp. He stayed on the ground for a second trying to fight back his building aggravation. It didn't work.

"Slaggin, mother friggin…" He cursed getting up onto his knees. For the first time he looked up at the tall tress over him feeling smaller than he really was. Narrowing his optics he shook his head. He wouldn't give up. He had to find him, he just had to.

Suddenly his fragile door wings twitched as they detected a sound nearby. He immediately stood up and unsheathed his blades with incredible speed.

Another rustle of leaves sounded nearby but this time it was closer. His door wings twitched again trying to pin point the direction of the sound. Sideswipe jumped when a nearby bush started to shake. He backed away slowly, blades drawn out in front of him. A growl escaped his lips. "Show yourself!" He demanded.

Suddenly the bush stopped moving. Sideswipe tilted his head when nothing happened but not a moment later, crawling out from under the bush, came a raccoon.

Sideswipe sagged his defensive pose as the creature munched on a tree nut as it stared at him blankly. "You got to be kidding me…" He said sheathing his blades back into his forearms, straighten his body, and cautiously making his way over to the unusual animal.

The masked bandit watched the Autobot with careful eyes as it finished munching on the tree nut. Sideswipe curiously looked around and saw the same type of tree nut nearby. Instantly he had an idea. He glanced up at the animal and smiled. Walking over to it he held it down with his wheeled foot carefully and unsheathed one of his blades once more, wedging the outside shell to revel the meat inside. Carefully he plucked it out and showed it to the animal.

He noticed that the animal's nose was twitching, instantly smelling the food.

"Oh so you like this, hm?" He said smirking as he walked forward.

The raccoon stepped forward reaching for it.

"Ah, ah, ah, not yet." Sideswipe said hiding it behind his back with a sneaky smirk.

The smirk slowly went away as the mech deflated. The Autobot warrior realized his plan was out of a story book. He straighten himself once again.

"Here goes nothing…" The silver mech sighed. "Okay, you, fluffy ring tailed mammal, I need your help. If you help me I'll give ya this."

_Blink. Sniff._

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "I need you," He pointed at the raccoon using a slow and emphasized tone to make his words more clear to the raccoon. "To bring me…" He pointed at himself. "To the village…" He said twiddling his fingers and pointing in a random direction.

Sideswipe saw it point its nose in another direction. Sideswipe smiled. "So you know what I'm talking about?" He hoped.

The raccoon lowered itself on its stomach and stared at the mech, a clear invitation to ride upon it's back. "Yes!" He said in victory. Gently tossing the nut to the raccoon he hopped on its back and waited until the animal was done eating.

He waited. "Alright. Lets go." The silver Autobot urged patting it on the head.

He waited a little more. "Alright, umm, hey we had a deal…"

The raccoon laid its head down and soon fell asleep with the Autobot on it's back.

Sideswipe exhale loudly leaning forward falling on his face in the animal's fur.

Sadly for Sideswipe, raccoons were nocturnal.

* * *

><p>I sat out in the kitchen slowly sipping my coffee and eating the bagel and cream cheese. I stared into space not able to keep my mind off of Starscream and Sideswipe.<p>

"You alright sweetie?" My mom said waving a hand in front of my face.

I smiled and shook my head. "Oh yeah, just waking up." I supplied casually.

She eyed me for another moment before turning away back into the kitchen to clean more dishes left over from last night.

"So, we going swimming in the lake today or staying here and relaxing? I asked.

My mom shrugged her shoulder. "What we do, we do. We're on vacation. You're not supposed to plan out your vacation." She smiled.

I took another sip of my iced coffee twitching my nose. "I guess you're right…"

* * *

><p>Soon my family decided to go to the lake and swim. Not liking the water so much the first time I simply tanned in the sun with my mom while Chris and Tom swam in the lake. My dad was nearby talking to another man who just so happened to be a cop just like him.<p>

While everyone else was having a good time I couldn't say I was relaxed. Somewhere in the Adirondacks were my Sideswipe and Starscream. _Wait. What if Starscream got lost too?_

I shot up from laying down on the beach chair and looked in the direction of my cabin.

No, he wouldn't get lost he's a seeker and seekers never get lost they always know where their going, especially Starscream. At least that's what it says about him in the fan fiction universe.

Realizing my mom was looking at me oddly, I quickly started to pretend I was fixing my blue bikini. She simply shook her head with a smile and laid face down once again.

Giving one last worried glance back to the forest in front of our cabin I slowly laid back down on my beach chair also.

_He said noon Brittney, he will come back._ I thought as I calmed myself down and relaxed in the sun's glowing rays.

* * *

><p>"Hey Brittney! Watch me." I heard my little brother yell out to me from the dock nearby.<p>

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Thomas who was about to jump off the dock along with his other annoying friends his age. I faked a smile and watched him jump in once he knew he was the center of attention.

He jumped in with a splash and so did his other friends. A tubby one, Daniel, I guess and a skinnier one named Bobby. My brother resurfaced with a smile on his face and glanced over at me for approval

"That was impressive Tom Tom." I said using his nick name with a smile.

He smiled in return and went off to splash with his other friends.

Rubbing my arm subconsciously, I glanced over at my cell phone on the table nearby. It was almost noon. Biting my lip I got up and started to walk away from the beach. My mom immediately noticed my disappearance. "Where you going, Britt?"

"To the cabin, I have to go to the bathroom." I said walking over to the picnic table where my dad was sitting. I picked up the room key and briskly walked to our cabin.

A loud 'Geronimo' was heard from my little brother as he splashed into the water again.

* * *

><p>If I had placed the key in the doorknob any harder I think I would have broken it. My anxiousness and worry were getting the best of me. Going inside, I went into my bedroom where I purposely left the window open for Starscream.<p>

"Star?" I called hoping he was in the bedroom. The silence was my answer that he was not. I started to pace between the beds after five minutes went by. I bit my finger nails, a habit I did when I became on edge.

I stopped clapping my hands together in front of my chest as if I were praying to God. The sound at first was distant but then it became louder. Widening my eyes and a smile slowly coming to my lips, I recognized it as Starscream's tiny thrusters.

Before I could control myself he came flying in though the window transforming in mid-air out of exhaustion. Without thought I dove for the mech bringing him close to my chest as I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ow…" I deadpanned laying onto my back on the dirty floor. I sat up bringing Starscream's exhausted form into my hands.

"You look like slag." I whispered both relived and humored at the same time.

He gave me a dirty look but it's effect was watered down by his weakness. "Silence femme! I'll have you know I scoured that blasted organic forest with all of my spark and energy! To think, I, Starscream could bring myself so low-"

I rolled my eyes bringing my lips to the side of his tiny head for a kiss. I placed my head in my hand and watched as Starscream went silent staring into space. He suddenly started to sputter with disgust.

"Apparently you didn't find him." I said after along moment of the seekers' breakdown.

"No, I sadly didn't…"

I sighed lowering my head. Starscream stood up in my hand making me help him up with my other pinky.

"Thank you Starscream." I said sincerely.

He nodded his head tiredness in his optics. Standing up I brought him over to my duffel bag on the floor and placed him in a comfy pile of clothes.

"What is this for?" He asked truly puzzled. "I should be punished for failing my mission."

"It's alright, We just have to go back to square one." I said shaking my head sitting on my dad's bed.

Starscream didn't take my assurance. I knew he didn't he was too proud of a mech to just walk away from a failed mission. "If only we could have communicated with him…" I said out loud.

Starscream by now was passed out in a deep recharge. I smiled down at the tiny mech. Slowly my smile started to fade. _Hold on… _"Communicate…?" An idea sprung up in my head quickly. I got up and ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where I picked up the phone and dialed a very important number.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe by now on his last nerve. With his systems on the brink of going into recharge he kept going, ignoring the messages that scrolled across his vision.<p>

"Stupid raccoon…" He huffed shaking his head to get rid of the sleepiness. It had been two days since the mech had a decent recharge. With each step the thought of rest sounded sweeter and sweeter.

He shook his head again. Sideswipe had to keep going he had to find his brother…he had to…and with that he collapsed on the forest ground in an exhausted lump.

In the nearby distance was the sound of cars going by and the loud voices of shopping tourists.

* * *

><p>"Vivi, it's me." I said with a serious tone. "Pick up the damn phone! I know you're there reading slash fanfics of Prowl and Jazz. Stop drooling and pick up you cell!" I said giving the usual warning to my Transfan friend. Yeah, the one who introduced me to this mess and got me addicted to it. God and Primus have mercy on her soul once I get my hands on her again.<p>

"This is Vivi all the way from Colorado speaking how may I help you?" Her sweet and innocent voice made me want to tear her even more. I inhaled deeply shoving the idea away.

"Yah, uh I need to talk to you about something, it involves Sideswipe's…story." I winced when she made a hissing noise along with a 'sexy beast'. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you came to the right femme my dear. How may I help you?" She asked again in that same god freaking- "Yeah, so remember that fan fic we both cried over about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for like days on end."

"Yeah what about it?" She asked pretending like she was crying.

"Well, I don't remember but the twins could use their bond to talk to each other right?"

"Yeeeeah."

"And they could know where the other twin was just by 'poking' through the bond right?"

"Yeah, why are you asking-"

I snapped my fingers and ran into my parents bedroom with a determined plan running through my head. "Thanks Vivi that's all I need to know! I'll call you back some other time, k thanks, bye!" I hung up the phone tossing it aside to focus on my plan. With a screaming conscience I went through my parents wallets and brought out fifty dollars. I stared at it for a moment getting second thoughts about this. But with a hiss I ran back into my bedroom and got dressed.

"Starscream nap time's over!" I said with a determined tone picking up Starscream and placing him in my purse. Like a squirrel hyped up on sugar, the Decepticon went through a long list why he should cut off my fingers for disturbing his recharge. Ignoring him I wrote a note on a piece of paper in a rush and left it on the kitchen table. I went out the door and started to run briskly to the main road where I waited for a rare taxi to drive by.

With luck one did come by and it was currently without a passenger. I got into the cab with haste looking forward with determination. "The village please." I directed quickly.

* * *

><p>When Sideswipe sensors alerted him of nearby movement his system came online sluggishly. Shuttering his optics a couple times, his processor suddenly caught on that he was hanging upside-down.<p>

"Wha…?" He mumbled almost drunkenly. He looked up and saw he was being held by the foot by a-

"Oh, hell no!" His processor was awake now. The cat, surprised by his sudden movement, dropped him on the ground earning a grunt from the tired mech and scurried off in an alley way.

Sideswipe sat up gripping his helm with a hand trying to fight the sudden dizziness from hanging upside-down. The equivalent of blood rushing to the head in human terms.

Suddenly Sideswipe looked up. Just in time before a foot came down upon him. With a startled yelp of surprise he jumped out of the way only to get in the way of another humans path.

"Holy good Primus!" He yelped stepping this way and that to avoid being crushed.

Finally Sideswipe moved flat against a storefront's wall and sighed a breath of relief. Now having the chance to look around his spark soared with hope upon seeing the familiar shops that made up the village. With more determination in his spark he ignored his systems cry for recharge and walked along the sidewalk making sure to keep out of sight. He winced almost painfully.

Now that he thought about it, Brittney was going to very upset with him. "Heh, here's a list." Sideswipe said out loud to himself. "A: you endangered yourself to be seen by humans. B: you separated yourself from me C: I am going to kill you." He said mocking Brittney's voice.

"Look mommy!" A high pinched voice made Sideswipe stop dead in his tracks and look up at a eight year old boy with a lollypop in one hand and a soda can in the other. Not taking the situation as seriously as he should have his thoughts immediately went to why a parent would let a child have sugar and caffeine at the same time.

He stared up at the kid with his face twisted into puzzlement. The boy seemed to do the same thing licking the lollypop slowly.

Sideswipe shuttered his optics and snapped out of his daze. "Oh slag!" Before the kid could grab him Sideswipe jumped backwards avoiding the child's hand and transformed into his silver _Stingray _disguise, driving away from the boy.

"Mommy!" The child said running over to a woman who was looking at clothes racks outside of a gift shop.

"What honey?" The mother almost replied in a knowingly tone that he would say something along the lines of wanting this or that.

"I saw a toy!"

"Yes, there are many toys in the gift shops, honey." She sighed.

"No, It talked!" He said still too young to understand proper English.

"Yes, some of them are supposed to do that honey." The woman said not impressed by the boys accusations.

"Mom," The eight year old drawled the word out. "It was alive! It ran off yelling!"

This time the mother looked up from a shirt that caught her eye and gave her son an odd look. A couple of moments later the mother took away her son's lollipop and soda claiming that the child's imagination didn't need anymore fuel for the fire.

* * *

><p>Once the taxi driver pulled next to the curb I gave him a ten dollar bill telling him to keep the change for a tip. I hurriedly got out of the car and walked down the street with fire in my eyes and doom in my step. Approaching the 'geek store', I so called it, I swung the door open with a force Megatron himself would probably flinch upon.<p>

The same comic book stereo type guy was still there and so was Sunny.

He immediately saw me and leaned over the counter with that bastard of a smile. "Come for more darling?"

"Shove it." I snapped slapping down thirty bucks in front of him along with my purse. "I have your thirty, hand him over."

He glanced down at the thirty and looked back up at me. "No can do." He said smugly.

I kept eye contact with him fiercely. He didn't see my purse slightly move.

"And why is that?" I said leaning closer to him smelling _Cheetos_ on his breath.

"I already bought him."

"My ass." I said knowing he was lying. I knew he wanted to play games with me just to be an ass-or flirt. Whatever way, I came prepared.

Suddenly he went stiff and his eyes widening. I smiled putting my head in my hands casually. I was about to break the rules I came to enforce for so long. But you know what they say-desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I want you to meet a buddy of mine. I bet you know him very well." I almost purred.

Starscream slowly slithered around his neck teasing him with his double blade smiling sickly that could make any fan girl swoon. I, to busy enjoying this as much as Starscream, didn't bother to.

"_Dark of the Moon Mechtech Deluxe Class Starscream_. Cool huh? I absolutely love his double blade, don't you?" I purred again realizing I was totally channeling Starscream by now.

He nodded his head carefully. I could hear the short hairs on his neck ring against Starscream's blade. I blinked once. "Starscream not to close." I warned him still keeping my smug tone but at the same time not wanting to be charged with assault…or murder.

He grumbled annoyingly and kept a firm hold on his hair bringing the blade a little farther from his neck

"Now if you were smart, and I _know_ you are because any Transformer fan would know that Starscream likes his enemy's deaths slow and painful, you would hand over Sunstreaker. I paid for him fair and square in the amount you said." Again he gulped.

Inside my heart was beating frantically in my chest and my mind was going two forty. I bet it was the same deal with the guy.

"You-you wouldn't dare!" His voice quivered.

"She wouldn't, but I will…" Starscream whispered into his ear. By now the guy was practically shaking- too shocked having a blade near his throat or that there was an alive Transformer on his shoulder holding him by the hair.

"Okay, okay, okay…take him, he's yours!" He slowly reached over for Sunstreaker and place him in front of me. I handed him the thirty dollars and Starscream retracted his weapon separating the double blade into two separate ones. He jumped off, causally placing them back onto his arm. The plating shifting over the nodes to hold them in place.

"Thank you have a nice day." I said smiling taking Sunstreaker into my arm.

"Y-yeah" And with that he fainted.

I rolled my eyes looking down at Starscream. "Probably a fangasim." I shrugged.

He smiled evilly as we fist bumped each other and went back into my purse.

As we walked out, the customers in the shop glanced from us to the cashier wondering what the hell happened.

"Mission accomplished." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Brittney?" Christopher called out as he opened the unlocked front door to the cabin.<p>

"Britt!" He called out with a sigh of annoyance. "Probably playing with those Transformers." He mumbled.

He paused seeing a stray piece of paper on the kitchen table. He narrowed his eyes at the paper and smiled as he read the note Brittney left behind.

"Alrighty then…" He said nodding his head and tearing up the note.

Not much later when he returned to the beach and his mom asked where Brittney was, he would simply reply in a lazy tone: "She's taking a nap. She said the sun was getting to her."

"Oh is she alright?" She said getting up to check on her daughter.

Christopher eased her back down in the chair. "She's fine. She had a bad night sleep she told me, I locked the front door on the way out so she's fine alone."

The mother simply smiled and went back to tanning. "Such a good brother you are…"

Christopher simply smiled. _"You own me big time sis…"_

* * *

><p>Once Sideswipe got away from the child for the second time he stopped at a storefront observing a village map. Without luck the store that Sunstreaker was located in wasn't labeled on there. And he thought seeing that kid for the second time was bad…<p>

"Well that's perfect…" He mumbled annoyingly

"There it is again mommy!"

Sideswipe cocked his jaw to the side looking up to the sky. _Count to ten…count to ten…_

"Hey!" The child came closer trying to get his attention like a person would to a dog. From the corner of his optic he saw the boy pick up a stick.

"Kid, if you start poking me with that stick" He paused. "Ima cut your hand off." He grumbled trying to hold back his blades that were slowly unsheathing from his forearms.

The boy ignored the "toy" and poked him with the stick.

Not a second later the child was running with tears of fear in his eyes. Behind him was Sideswipe in his alternate mode driving down the sidewalk after the child. "I warned you, you little pit spawn!" He yelled out, his tiny but powerful engine roaring angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there's some mistakes I try to read chapters about 3 times to get most of the errors.<strong>

**Oh and also- Happy Thanksgiving everyone! =D**


	5. Search and Rescue Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**WOW! I love you guys for all the reviews. Cookies for all! Make sure Sideswipe doesn't take em all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Search and Rescue Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>I gripped the plastic package in my arms like they were my lifeline. Quickly going into a pizza restaurant, I chose a booth in the corner with my back against the rest of the place, away from straying or curious eyes. Quickly without thinking twice I opened the package and out from my purse came a curious but careful Starscream.<p>

The seeker seemed to glance at the yellow mech, thinking twice. "…On the other hand femme, I am going back to recharge."

"What, you scared he might do _jet judo _on you?" I said now slightly amused that now there was going to be Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to pull their classic move on the poor Decepticon.

Starscream simply growled at me and did what he said he would do. Focusing back on Sunstreaker I finally got him out of the package and started to follow the directions to transform him into robot mode. A headache was going to follow soon.

Since there was no release of a Bay-verse Sunstreaker (which annoys me to this day) this Sunstreaker was the _Universe_ one. Mostly base on his G-1 appearance but having the alternate form of a _Gallardo. Which was awesome._

Twenty minutes later I finally clicked the last part into place and stood him up in front of me. This time though, I made sure that the mech had no weapons.

With curiosity Starscream peeked out from my purse. I creased my eyebrows in concentration, hoping that he would come alive like he did with the other two. My hands slowly and tightly clenched the edge of the table in anticipation

When nothing happen, my smile slowly went away into a frown as I lowered my head into my folded arms. "Damn it…" I hissed.

Starscream also sighed. Not because Sunny didn't come alive but his most generous efforts to get him here was wasted. "Maybe it only-"

He was cut of when we both heard a click come from Sunstreaker. With hope I instantly looked up at the yellow mech and smiled.

The same thing that happened to Sideswipe and Starscream was happening to Sunny.

"How in Primus's name does that happen?" Starscream asked the same question I was thinking at that moment but with a slightly disturbed tone.

"I don't know..." I smiled seeing Sunny's armor harden from plastic to metal and wires formed outward from his chest through his body.

A finger flinched and soon his bright blue optic came to life and so did he. Instantly he crouched down in a defensive position looking around.

That made my smile go away. _"Uh oh…" _

"Where the pit am I?" He said optics scanning his surroundings rapidly. But when his optics landed on his weapon that was in my hand, he pounced at me with a growl and went for it.

"Nope!" I said raising it higher so he couldn't reach. But I should have known, this was _the_ Sunstreaker we were talking about here. You know the trickster, the slick, and sly one? Yeah, I forgot about that for a moment.

Grabbing onto my hair he swung upward and grabbed it out of my hand, landing on his feet perfectly, pointing the charging plasma rifle at me. Gripping my hair in shock and then glancing at Starscream who by now chickened back into the safety of my purse I looked around hoping nobody noticed us. Luckily the people around were to busy in their conversations or just plain deaf to notice.

"Where's Sideswipe!" He demanded his optic ridges creased in anger.

"Calm down Sunny-" I said my attention back on the psycho mech, placing my hands up in front of me.

"Don't call me that!" The yellow mech snapped rolling his head in aggravation.

I would have had a fan girl moment right there if the gun wasn't pointing at my face.

"That's why I need your help Sunstreaker." I replied calmly as I could muster as he aimed the weapon between my eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked optics flying everywhere in a panic again.

"My name is Brittney Maloney. I'm a human. Please calm down. I know you are confused but before I can answer any of your questions we need to find your twin."

His head twitched at the notation of his brother. Narrowing his optics he seemed to pause and then bring his attention to me again. "I can feel him…" He said lowering his gun as he realized his other twin was alive.

Taking his growing calmness to advantage I continued. "Yes, he's here also, I brought you…back to life, I guess." I said nodding my head to the side.

He subspaced his weapon and looked down at the table and around the restaurant. "I'm not offline." It was more of a statement than a question but I answered for him on reflex.

"No, I guess you are not." I smiled gently. "Sideswipe is a very good friend of mine. He ran off to look for you without telling me but now he's lost. Can you speak to him or know what sort of slag he's into?"

Sunstreaker shook his head in annoyance. "Stupid dolt. I told him not to come for me." He whispered almost with poison and with that brotherly love-hate tone. It was quiet for a moment as I watched Sunstreaker communicate-or what I thought he was doing, with his twin over their bond. After a moment he exhaled through his vents heavily glancing up at me with softer optics.

"He's not that far away. He told me that you were going to be 'pissed' at him… whatever that word means." Sunstreaker said with a shrug of one of his shoulders.

I sighed and smiled with relief as the threatening air around him fizzled away. But, of course, that was short lived.

Starscream made his oh so convenient appearance out of my purse when were just about to leave. "Is it safe to come o-

Sunny noticed him with such speed it would have placed a shark detecting blood in the water to shame. "Decepticon scum!" Immediately the yellow mech pounced on the poor seeker like a cat on a mouse, making the said seeker yell in a very unmechly way. My purse suddenly became a battlefield.

Let's just say they caused so much noise I got kicked out of the restaurant…like forever.

And Starscream, you owe me a new purse!

* * *

><p>Sideswipe by now was trudging his way on the sidewalk. He gave up chasing the eight year old boy a long time ago finding no use in making the kid cry to his mother.<p>

Walking down an alley way he sat up against the brick wall and placed his head against it looking up to the sky.

"Where are you bro…?" He offline his optics. In that moment of silence a strange tug pulled on his spark. He online his optics once more tilting his head in confusion. With hesitance, he edged his way at the calling but pulled back like a child would poking at an animal and pulling back not sure how it would react. The tug returned again but this time it was much stronger, almost demanding him to do so again. With curiosity he returned it and gasped when the long unused bond between his twin was restored. Painfully, Sideswipe gripped his chest and took in deep intake of air.

"**Hey bro, miss me?"** Was his twins' undeniable voice. It was distant at first but came to be crystal clear as the bond was formed once again.

"**Brittney found you…" **Sideswipe replied weakly shuttering his optics as the pain went away.

Sunstreaker clasped onto his brother's spark tightly encasing him with a rare loving embrace. **"Yeah, she did."** He paused and then slightly annoyed emotions were flowing from him. **"I told you not to look for me, Sides." **He said in a harsh whisper but at the same time the relief in his voice was undeniable.

"**You think I would listen?" **Sideswipe deadpanned.

Silence came over the bond.

**"Yeah, thought so." **The silver mech laughed. "**So I guess Brittney's going to be pissed when she finds me, huh?"**

"**I have no clue what that means." **The twin said in a puzzled tone, still hanging onto his brother tightly, exercising the long absent bond some more.

"**Ah, you have so much to learn about humans my twin." **He replied quietly as he slipped into recharge

"**I guess so. Hang tight Sides, we're coming for you."** Sunstreaker assured when he felt Sideswipe gently go into recharge. Not a moment later Sideswipe online his optics from recharge when Sunstreaker yelled over the bond.

"**What is the human doing with a 'con?"**

Sideswipe couldn't help but slap a hand to his face plates. That explanation would come later.

* * *

><p>It was now late afternoon and the Maloney family left the beach and came back to the cabin.<p>

"Brittney we're back!" Thomas said cheerfully.

When she didn't come out of her bedroom Brittney's dad went in there. Christopher walked in and shrugged. "I guess she went for a walk."

His dad gave him a skeptical look but Christopher let it slide.

"Oh you know teenagers at her age. They love to go out on their own adventure." Her mother said with a wave of her hand.

Thomas narrowed his eyes as he looked around her bedroom also. But he spotted something her parent didn't-her two Transformers were missing.

* * *

><p>I was tired. So. Very. Tired. Since my purse was murdered by Starscream's blade they had to ride on my shoulders which both just <em>had <em>to argue about who got what shoulder. Tell you the truth these guys would get alone great. You want to know why? They were pros at being diva's

_Just _pros.

"He's just around the corner." Sunstreaker said pointing down an alleyway eagerly starting to climb down my arm and leg.

I stopped as he did and couldn't help but smile at his pure determination.

Starscream hummed to himself in thought. I didn't bother to ask when we turned down the alleyway and before us was the little silver mech that caused this whole mess. Before I could run over to him in panic. Starscream poked at my neck. I glanced over at him and he shook his head as he pointed down at the yellow mech.

Sunstreaker immediately ran beside his twin and knelt next to him scanning his frame over and over again.

Quietly I watched the scene in front of me unfold.

Sideswipe awoke from his recharge at the presence of his twin. With a smile he slowly clutched Sunstreaker's hand, shaking it. I sighed with relief knowing that Sideswipe was perfectly fine.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Human's can be hard to drive." Sunny said with a smirk.

They paused just taking each others presence. "Is it really you?" Sideswipe couldn't help but to ask stupidly.

Sunstreaker gave him a deadpanned look and gently flicked his finger onto his helm. "You dolt. Of course it's me."

"You look weird." He said twisting his face in confusion.

Then I heard the record scratch as soon as he said that. My smile and the happy tears from my face suddenly disappeared. "Here we go…" I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Well so do you!" Sunstreaker hissed back flicking him in the helm again, this time a lot harder that it sounded off with a clang.

"Hey! I am not the one with the car hood as a chest."

He paused looking down at himself and then whipped his hand out of his brothers'. "Did-did you just call me fat?" The yellow twin stuttered totally taking on the 'oh no you didn't' pose.

Sideswipe narrowed his eyes. "No!"

"You slagger! You so did!" He growled.

I couldn't help but do a face palm as the moment went from tear-jerker to head-banging-against-the-wall.

Starscream chuckled. "Well, this is more entertaining than I thought it would be…" His sly tone and a sudden curse in the background made me look back down to the twins to see what he was talking about. Sunstreaker was currently on top of his brother choking him.

"Jesus!" I yelped bending down separating the two.

"For God's sake guys stop it!" My dreaded 'no nonsense' voice boomed. Sideswipe immediately stopped and looked up at me with puppy eyes. "He started it!"

I rolled my eyes and head at the childish remark. "Oh my-" Before I could finish Sunstreaker clawed at his brother. "Hey! When I go into berserk mode you listen!"

Sideswipe nodded his head. "Dude, she's scary when she's pissed."

_That_ made me look back at him suddenly reminding me that I needed to yell at my mech-child. "And _you_, who do you think you are running off like that?! You almost gave me a slagging heart attack! I should take away your video games for the rest of your life! Not to mention..."

In the mist of my scolding Sunstreaker stared up at me dumbfounded. Starscream causally walked over to him and smiled, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Is this the 'pissed' Sides was talking about…?" He asked the 'con in a daze.

"Yup." He said rocking on his heels a little too entertained as he watched me scold the silver mech.

"Damn…"

* * *

><p>After a good scolding Sideswipe promise me he would never run off like that again. To make sure he didn't, I took away cell phone privileges for a week. Sideswipe took the punishment silently and mumbled a sorry to me. Not being able to resist his sincere apology I smiled exasperated with everything. He was back and that's all that mattered. All was forgiven.<p>

But he was still punished.

After _another_ argument on who got the left or right shoulder we started to head back to the village.

Now with three mechs sitting on my shoulder and getting a few odd looks from the people who walked by, I waited for a taxi to cross my way. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sitting on my right shoulder while Starscream on the other. Right now Sideswipe was recharging peacefully against his twin with a contented smile on his lip components. Sunstreaker took his new purpose as a pillow with silent humiliation as he leaned against my neck for support. I could tell that his secret brotherly love was in his optics as he watched him recharge-almost as if he was making sure that he was real also.

With a yawn I glanced over at lake that was shimmering with gold and orange hues from the setting sun, the light reflected off of the surroundings making it seam like a hazy dream.

Starscream was also slipping into a recharge. I nuzzled him gently and he gave in, becoming limp. Feeling him slip off my shoulder I took him off and cradled him in the crook of my arm.

I sighed, content with the peaceful feelings in my heart and around us. A fog horn from a cruise boat sounded off in the distance making Sideswipe stir in his sleep.

Sunstreaker immediately glanced at him concerned like a cat realizing her kitten was meowing for attention.

"Sideswipe really missed you Sunny…" I said very quietly making my voice rumble gently. "When he first saw you, he smile like he never had before. But when I couldn't buy you the first time around he was devastated…"

When he didn't say anything I continued. "You are very blessed, Sunstreaker, to have a brother like him. He seemed lost all these months without you and now he has his other half. Sometimes he would call you in his recharge." I felt him twitch at this.

"I know I should know better than to say this to you but out of my experience but people may come and go but family always stay together…just remember that when you decide to strangle him to death? I guess what I am saying is thanks for being there for him. He looks up to you a lot." I said trying to make the situation seem lighter.

Sunstreaker grunted and then sighed. "I have to thank you also, human…for reuniting us, and yeah…"

I smirked. "Wow, that must have been painful."

"Sort of." He huffed.

A pause made us look out at the village with few people now walking on the sidewalks. "Call me Britt, or Brittney…human sounds a little degrading you know?" I said shrugging my one free shoulder.

"Whatever…" A smirk was then heard in his voice. "Brittney."

* * *

><p>A taxi finally crossed my way and I told the driver where to take me. Luckily he didn't ask me about the three transformers in my arms, just a odd glance and a scoff. As the driver drove I silently watched the numbers to the distance and amount of money increase with steady ticks.<p>

Just with the gentle repetitive sound it made me want to go to sleep but I knew I couldn't which made it worse. My head nodded as I slipped into sleep but Sunstreaker poked me harshly.

I grunted sitting up straight again. Tiredly I wiped my eyes. "Thanks…" I mumbled

As soon as we hit the dirt road the car stared to shake and vibrate almost waking my boys up. I glanced over at Starscream in my arm as he started to stir in his recharge. I glanced at the driver with a scowl on my face as he didn't even attempt to avoid a pothole.

Realizing we were almost to the resort I looked down at Sunstreaker. In a whisper low enough for him to hear and not the driver I lifted him into my hand. "I know you might not like this but there is one rule you have to follow when you are around other humans."

The annoyed mech studied me with a annoyed glare. "I don't take order's from you."

Of course I was expecting this from him. So, I got some respect from the mech for reunited them. Okay, awesome, but I sighed knowing that respect was going to go right out the window.

Sideswipe then woke up at that moment probably noticing the growing agitation from his twin. "What's wrong?" He said sitting up from my lap.

"Telling Sunny The Rule but he won't take 'orders' from me" I said in a matter of fact voice.

At this Sideswipe widened his optics. "Bro, you gotta follow The Rule."

Studying his brother carefully he slowly looked at me with the same skeptical expression. "And this rule is?"

"Never speak, move, make any noise, transform, hum, whatever, near any human." I supplied.

"Basically play dead bro. We are toys. And in the human world, toys don't really come to life." He said with a humorless laugh now fully awake and dead set on convincing his brother to follow The Rule.

"So you want me to play dead in front of humans?"

"And to never be seen alive. Usually I carry you guys around in my purse or backpack to hide you and keep an eye on you at the same time but…" I gave a pointed glare at Sunny and Starscream.

The yellow twin still didn't seem convinced. So I did what any other person would do-stretch the truth.

"Alright so if you don't play dead you can be noticed by the humans, get snatched up, receive repeated experiment on you to figure out how or why you are sentient, get poked by needles, putting you on display for the world to see you do back flips and jump through hoops that are on fire." I paused as his expression turned from defiance to fear. "_Or_," I drawled the word out with a Starscream-like smile. "Listen to me when I am trying to protect you and live a happy and pampered life with your long lost twin."

Sunstreaker shook his head and crossed his arms in a pout. "Fine…"

"See that wasn't so bad." I said patting him on the head.

"Shove it human."

"Brittney." Sideswipe corrected with a growl.

The car came to a stop and the cab driver spun around. "That' ll ten fifty miss."

I took out a ten and then two quarters handing him the money with a polite smile. I carefully got out of the cab with Starscream in the crook of my arm and the twins in the other.

"Have a good night." I said slamming the door shut and turning to the road that lead down to the resort. With a sigh I started to walk down the rocky road. The constant crunch of the rock under my foot echoing alone with the tree frogs. Again the repetitive sound made my mind slip into a fog.

Unfortunately the sudden animal that crossed paths with me was more startling than it really was. With a loud yelp I jumped back making Starscream wake up. He growled harshly.

With a shaky sigh I took a harder glace at the animal.

A raccoon.

A dry laugh came from Sideswipe that moment. "So…we meant again Mr. Mc-I-don't-keep-deals."

All of us looked at him wondering if the lack of recharge was getting to his processor.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I am back!" I said as naturally as I could as I walked back into our cabin. My mom immediately came over to me and hugged me close. "Where were you missy?" She said with a slightly annoyed tone.<p>

"I was out for a night walk. It's really nice out there you should do it sometime too."

"Why didn't you call us?" She said zooming over my offer that was both true and a cover-up.

"Oh, my cell went dead. Sorry 'bout that but I'm back and all fine and good." I smiled with a shrug.

She studied me hard as I hoped she wouldn't see the three bulges under my hoody.

"Alright, just-just let us know when you go off like that, okay?" She said patting me on the shoulder and giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. So uh, I'm going to hit the hay now-Goodnight mom." I said nervously.

"Goodnight, sweetie." She returned a suspicious tone in my voice.

I gave her a halfhearted smile and opened the door to my bedroom. My dad was already sleeping and snoring away. He stirred slightly when the light from the kitchen poured into the dark room. I closed it as quickly and quietly as I could without waking him up.

Turning to my bed I carefully took my mechs out of my hoody and placed them onto the pillow.

"I do have to say what a brilliant scheme you put on." Starscream said with a smile trying to piss me off. It was the game we played all the time. Except the fact he always lost.

"Aft kisser." Sunstreaker growled advertising that he still not like the fact he had to get alone with a 'con.

"Enough, I don't want to wake dad up and I want to go to bed. So can we just power down for a good night's sleep?" I said as I climbed into bed lazily taking off my shoes at the same time. There was a round of agreements as they too started to settle onto the bed.

Sideswipe resumed his recharge with the assistance of Sunstreaker becoming a mandatory pillow once again. He tried to get his brother off of him but his twin was latched on tightly to his armor. With a defeated huff, Sunstreaker placed an arm around Sideswipe and went into recharge.

Grabbing Starscream and bringing him close to my shoulder. He too gave into being a mandatory teddy bear and went into recharge.

Closing my eyes with a smile, I gently went into a deep sleep. Knowing that Sideswipe was truly at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you guys but I think this was a blah chapter. I tried to work my way through a writers block so this might not be as good as other chapters. Therefore…to make my evil block go away I am taking in suggestions-again.<strong>

**Oh, and Merry Christmas guys!  
><strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Running Into Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Running Into Problems<strong>

* * *

><p>Once again I woke up knowing my dad was already up. The sun was shining through the yellow curtains right onto my face. Annoyingly, I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times before I recovered. I sighed covering my eyes with my hand.<p>

With an odd noise coming from my throat I stretched out my body. The rock hard mattress was starting to take a toll on me.

Suddenly something, or rather somebody, jumped onto my head gripping my hair as leverage. A lopsided smile appeared on my face with a breath of laughter. "Good morning to you too Sideswipe." I mumbled not bothering to get the mech off my head.

"So what are we gonna do today boss?" He asked eagerly a joyous smile in his voice.

"Mmm…I don't know. Let me have my coffee first, Sides." I said yawning.

"Alrighty then." He jumped down and I heard a clang of metal against metal and a unpleasant growl.

"Sideswipe!" Unmistakably Sunstreaker was just belly flopped on ruining his beauty sleep.

"Good morning, my sunshine!" The silver twin sang out. I placed a index finger to my temple.

I heard another clang and another and soon Sideswipe was laughing his aft off. I looked to my left seeing Sunny using Sideswipe's back as a comfy seat. "Afthead" He mumbled before laying across him perpendicularly.

"I would say a fat joke right now but I would like to keep my head on my shoulders." Sideswipe said taking he punishment with humor.

"Good choice. Now go back into recharge." He mumbled off lining his optics.

I silently watched the two twins bicker at each other.

"But-but it's ten in the morning!" He said.

"Don't care. Recharge." He said getting comfortable.

Sideswipe was about to poke at him but I cleared my throat. "Remember, Sideswipe, you were the same way when you came online. All you did was sleep." I said poking at his helm in playful way.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. Let your brother sleep. He's had a rough night."

"Thank you Britt for convincing afthead over here." Sunstreaker said his voice trailing off.

Sideswipe suddenly widen his optics. "Hey! No, hey c'mon bro don't fall asleep I am still under you." He whined.

I shook my head getting out of bed leaving the twins to sort out their problems. I needed coffee and- I looked around. "Hey where's Starscream?"

At the sound of his name a curtain was peeled back and the mech himself was reveled.

With a smile I went over to him giving him a pat on the head. "Rough night again?" I guessed.

He hummed looking out the window again. "Despite hating the organic world we are surrounded by I find it odd how at the same time it's almost…" He paused sighing. "Never-"

But I interrupted him. "Beautiful, peaceful, calm?" I supplied with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose. I've never had such a flight like yesterday, femme. Something seemed to pull at my spark..." He said uncomfortable with admitting to such a thing.

I shrugged stroking one of his wings. He tried resisting the gentle touch but gave in, rumbling his engines in a purr like sound. I closed my eyes with a soft sigh. The next thing I said took a lot to say. "So why don't you go out again?" I said in a very quiet whisper.

He spun around shocked by my words. "But femme, did I not fail you yesterday? I should be punished to never fly again! And what about you strict restrictions about-"

I cut him off again. "I'm not that mean, Starscream." I paused. "I can trust you, right?"

He lowered his gaze to the windowsill and sighed through his vents.

Back home the only time Starscream got to fly around was in my house when I was alone and maybe out in the back yard when no one was watching-and that was rare. "I understand Starscream, a seeker can not be bound to the ground forever. So think of this as keeping your pride intact." I smiled sadly lowering my finger to his wingtips. "Besides I don't think you want to miss this opportunity of the open air. I hear mountain air is good for the systems." I said smiling.

"I suppose…" He said leaning into the touch. Seeker wings were the most sensitive part of their body and I took full advantage of that at certain times with Starscream. Like whenever he has one of his diva breakdowns I would do it to calm him down. Insert roll eyes here.

Anyways. It wasn't enough to convince the mech. Even if Starscream was the most pathetic mech out there he still had values, pride(even if it was as big as an elephant ), loyalty that would put a dog to shame, and a dash of respect. He just chose not to show it in front of anyone else but me.

"Just go before I change my mind." I finally said pushing him a bit with my hand.

Seeming like he was convinced, he transformed, gently hovering above the beaten up windowsill. "Just come back soon. Don't ruin my trust in you, mech."

I opened the window and like a child running off to a playground, he soared outside. I smiled knowing he was happy. And if he was happy I was. With another sigh I made my hands go into gentle fists. My little mechling was growing up…I laughed at the thought a bit.

"Britt, a little help!" Was Sideswipe's slightly panicked voice that brought me out of my daze.

I turned my head and went over to him. "What?" I asked.

"He's on my door, ow, ow, ow, bro!" He growled trying to push him off.

Realizing he was really in pain I gently took his brother off of him and set him on my pillow.

Sideswipe sighed with relief flexing his door wings. One was hitching more than the other.

Gently I wrapped my hand around his door wing and examined it. "It's getting worse…" I winced seeing the metal healing over the joint itself-exactly where it wasn't supposed to be.

"Uh, I can tell." He said placing his head in his palm with a wince as I tried to flex it to test how far it could go.

"How come you never told me?" I asked creasing my eyebrows in concern letting go of his door wing until I knew he could support it again.

"I didn't want to get you worried." He admitted embarrassed.

"Sides, I can't fix this now! I can only do so much with a pair of tweezers!" I said mimicking my fingers as a pair in front of him.

"What-what about…" He suddenly shook his head. "I can't belief I am saying this." He said more to himself than me. "What about doc-bot."

That made me stare at him for a moment. "Wow, why hadn't I thought of that?" I said crossing my arms.

Sideswipe saw the look on my face. "Oh no Britt. Britt! Don't make that face! It was just a suggestion!" He said waving his hands in front of him in a "do not want" way.

"It was you who said it! Sideswipe, if this gets worse you won't be able to transform." _Too God damn early for this. _I thought.

Sideswipe widened his optics. "No more racing…" He whimpered.

"Yes." I said seeing that I was getting through to him.

He immediately deflated and sighed. "Fine, fine. I miss ol' Hatchet anyway."

"See? Besides I'm broke because of Sunny. I won't be able to buy him for awhile. Do you think you can handle your door wing for that long?" I said cringing.

"Sure." Suddenly he looked around. "Weren't you just talking to 'screamer?"

"He went out for a flight." I said with a shrug turning to my mirror to fix my morning hair.

"What?! You let him go but you yell at me for-"

"Don't go there Sideswipe. I trust him more than you at times." I said in a serious tone but my smile was betraying my tone.

He crossed his arms in a pout.

"Watch over you brother while I am gone." I said placing my curly hair in a pony tail, putting on my glasses, and going out the bedroom door.

"Do you really need to ask me?" He said smiling once again.

I smiled also.

* * *

><p>I sat at the dining room table looking out the large window into the forest. Somewhere Starscream was having the time of his life out there…alone. I shook my head and took another sip of my coffee. <em>Stop thinking like that. He's fine. He's happy… <em>I thought with a shake of my head.

You know I remember when I was first starting to know Starscream. I was expecting to be just like the fandom Starscream but in surprise he wasn't all like him. Sure he was an ass at times, and maybe started a few fights and his whiney voice would get annoying at times but his spark was true. Yes, he was a Decepticon but look at it this way do you think he knew what he was getting into when the war wouldn't end for million years to come? Do you think he knew that what he was fighting for was wrong? It's just what he fought for he thought was the truth, and that's something my boys have grown up to do. Believe in what they were fighting for.

"Good morning Britt." My mom said as she came out of the bathroom breaking me out of my thoughts.

"'Morning" I said lazily, taking another sip of my coffee.

My mom paused at my tone. "Brittney…"

_Oh God here we go. _I thought placing my coffee cup down on the table with a loud clang. I smiled at her. "Yes?"

She sighed rubbing her wrist. "You have been acting strange lately and I was just worried that you might be hiding something from us…"

Smoothly, I creased my eyebrows in question. "Why would you say that?"

Again she sighed. "You have been going out late all by yourself and you seem skittish about it. Plus thirty dollars was missing from your dad's wallet so we were worried that you might be ya know…"

I kept my eyes creased in confusion and then I connected the dots. "Oh mom! God no! No, no, no, I would never do drugs!" I said waving my hands in front of myself.

"Well it seems that way…" She insisted weakly.

I groaned slapping a hand to my forehead. "Mom, I am not doing drugs! Trust me! I am a teenager ya know we're supposed to sneak outta the house once in a while. Beside I was just on a hike yesterday and I brought along money just in-case I needed it for water or something."

"Fifty bucks for water Britt?"

I opened my mouth to say more but I pouted. "Mom I'm not doing drugs. You can do a test on me right now, for God's sake!" I said exasperated.

"Don't get mouthy with me young lady." She said taking on a serious expression. "Until you tell the truth you are not going anywhere unless you tell us and keep in contact with us."

"But Mom!" I begged.

"No buts! You are also going to pay back the fifty dollars." She said sternly, nodding her head.

I have twenty in my bedroom right now." I said getting up. I opened the door and snatched it off my dresser. Sideswipe gave me a worried look before I shut the door. "Here." I said slapping it on the table and then retreating into my bedroom with a huff.

"Brittney!" My mom begged before sighing and looking at the twenty dollar bill.

I sat on my bed crossing my arms over my chest. "The nerve of her!" I hissed under my breath.

"What happened?" Sideswipe asked with worry. "I heard you yelling."

"Mom is starting to catch on to us." I said helping Sideswipe climb my leg. He sat there looking at me with worry.

"Do you think she'll find us out?" He asked alarmed.

I smiled. "No, I doubt that…I will always keep you guys safe."

He looked convinced but still worried. I laughed to myself. "I'm grounded on vacation. Oh that's something to put in the books huh?"

"Why?" Sideswipe asked tilting his head with a confused expression on his faceplates

"Well my mom was apparently thinking last night and she connected the dots-all wrong. I told her I went for a hike yesterday but she didn't believe me. Yeah, it was a stupid excuse for bringing fifty dollars for water but I couldn't think up something else. So she accuses me of doing drugs." I explained looking down at him with a 'well whaddaya gonna do?' look.

"And the fact you came home late didn't help either." He added with a breath of humorless laughter.

"Nope." I said smacking my lips.

With I sigh I laid down on the bed with my legs hanging off. Sideswipe stood on my stomach.

"How's your bro doing?" I said turning my head to face Sunny.

"He's still recharging." He said slightly upset by the fact. "He's fine. A couple more hours and you'll be wishing he was asleep again." I laughed rubbing my eyes.

"Nah." He said with a laugh.

"Sideswipe." I warned knowing the tone he was giving me. "Don't start trouble I am already knee-deep into the hole with my mom. The last thing I need is her yelling at me for something I didn't do-again."

Sideswipe shook his head bobbing his hand in a 'calm down' gesture. "I know." He paused. "You know your mom is just looking out for you…kind of what you do with us. If she wasn't worried she wouldn't love you." He said sitting down.

I sighed making my stomach rise along with Sideswipe. "I know that but it's aggravating to be accused of something you didn't do and to lie to cover up the real reason you can't tell anyone."

"Yeah I know but just ride out the punishment like me and Sunny did when we were put in the brig. At least you still have someone to not make it all that bad." He said hinting himself with a dashing smile.

"Oh please." I said with a huff and smile.

He smiled accomplished that he made me laugh. "Hey you know when 'Screamer will get back?" He said in a scheming tone.

"No jet judo." I warned immediately catching onto his tone.

"Damn."

* * *

><p>So today I avoided my parents and brothers, just not wanting to deal with them for a little bit. They went to the beach once again and I decided to just hang out at the swing set. But of course not without my parent's permission. I sighed, kicking the sand every time I gently swung forward. I left Sideswipe and Sunny at the cabin, personally trusting him that I could leave him alone. Sideswipe knew better than to go back on my word. I told him to text me once Starscream came back.<p>

I've been here for twenty minuets and still haven't got anything. By the sound of a kid laughing I got up from the swing set and left immediately. You may think I'm weird or mean or heartless for this but I am not a kid person. Never liked to deal with them. Maybe it's from babysitting all the time. Under all that cuteness there was pure evil. _Evil._

Ugh, you should see the one girl I baby sit. You can't go anywhere without stepping on one of her dolls. And that shrill of a cry she has. It takes about a second to give into her demand of playing tea party with her. I shivered at the thought as I crossed the bridge to the island.

I sat down on the bench and looked out onto the lake. It was late morning and the chilled breeze from the cold water blew past me causing me to shiver. In the background the little boy started to laugh as her mother swung him.

I smiled at the laugh but then it went away as I stared into the distance. I placed my hands in my pockets and began to play with the cabin key subconsciously.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and it snapped me out of my peaceful daze. Hurriedly I got it out of my jean pocket and slid the keyboard out. It was a text from Sideswipe. 'Starscream's back and he's in bad shape. Hurry back.'

"Shit!" I swore getting up immediately and running over the bridge and up the hill. The parent gave me an odd look but I didn't care. Speaking of parents, mine were going to be pissed if they found out I'd left the place. I groaned at the sudden realization. You know what? Screw that, my boys came before me and anything else-especially when they needed me.

I knew I shouldn't have let Starscream go off alone. "Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!" I chanted running onto the rocky road. Among the crunching of the rocks beneath my feet I herd a voice and sounds of footsteps going off of the cabin's front porch two doors down. "Yup, I'll be back soon!"

_Bang. _Without looking I ran into the guy bringing us both down to the ground. My hand hit a sharp rock cutting it. "Damn it." I hissed at the pain.

Once I realized I was on top of the guy I freaked out. "Oh God, I am so sorry!" I said getting off of him quickly.

The guy smiled shaking his head and rubbing his elbows. "It's alright no harm done." He paused gathering himself. "What's got you in a hurry?" He said as we both stood up.

Finally I looked up at him and gasped. His smile disappeared also. While I clutched my wrist I creased my eyebrows in question. "Rick?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! Short chapter is short. Please don't kill me. *holds up Starscream as a shield.* "Put me down femme!" "No! They'll eat me!"<strong>


	7. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I have been procrastinating like it's my job and I am so sorry for the delay! *faints* To make up for the last reaaaly short chapter I give you this chapter. Oh and Sideswipe says "hi".**

**Please ignore the typos and blame them on my lazyness, ah thank ya. **

**To **I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch** : How did you know! o.O (awesome name btw ;))**

**To **xXTwilight-WarriorXx** and **RevieWriter**: Hope you don't mind me using your idea's about bringing TC and Skywarp into this mess ;D**

**To **Vivian Hale** : Yes, you can hug me. XD *hugs***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Forgiveness<strong>

* * *

><p>"Brittney?" He laughed shaking his head, a smug smile on his face. "I can't believe you're here!"<p>

I stood dumbfounded staring at him. "Likewise…" I said with a not so friendly laugh. So you're probably wondering who this guy is. Well I'll tell you. He is my ex boyfriend. Did you hear the glass shattering? Thought so…

"Hey, you doing anything right now?" He asked with that same smile I always wanted to punch off his face.

"Yeah, I am." I said running past him holding my bleeding hand as I ran to our cabin and up the stairs.

Rick just kept staring after me with a mix of concern and humor on his face but I soon forgot about him. I was so worried for my mech that when I swung open the door, a picture on the wall fell off the wall. Forgetting about it I ran past the kitchen and into my bedroom. I pulled my sleeves up looking around. "Where is he?" I asked sternly.

Sideswipe was carrying him down from the windowsill with the reluctant help of Sunstreaker. Starscream was limp in their hold while a steady stream of energon dripped down from his wing, onto his leg, and onto the wall.

"Jesus." I muttered, carefully handling the mech in my hands and bringing him over to the dresser. "What the hell happened?" I said examining the damaged wing as I sat down.

Sideswipe shrugged shaking his head. "He just transformed as soon as he landed on the windowsill and went into stasis."

Ideas were running trough my head. Did an animal attack him? I turned him over carefully in my palm. No there were no claw marks. Did he malfunction? Unlikely.

"God, Ratchet would come in handy right about now." I muttered forgetting how he got hurt and started to seal the torn energon lines. But I paused upon looking at the wires. Seeker bodies were different. His inner wiring wasn't like Sideswipe's. "Sideswipe, please tell me you know how to repair seekers."

"No…" He said as if he wasn't sure of himself.

"Sunny?"

"What makes you think I am ever going to help a 'con ever again?"

"Okay." I said focusing my attention back on Starscream. "Uh…" I said wanting to move my fingers to help him but pulled back immediately.

"Jesus..." I brushed my still bleeding hand through my hair. I cringed momentarily at this. "No, no, no." I muttered going to my only option: fanfiction lore.

"Okay so…" I picked up the tweezers and carefully started to connect them. Remind you this was on a guess.

Sideswipe was next to Starscream looking at my repairs and then my bloodied hand. He sighed dramatically.

"Britt." He drawled. "Alright look I never did this and you better not tell anyone else." He said. He pushed my hands aside and got to work. He started mumbling cybertronian under his breath and looked up at Sunny giving him a nasty look. Maybe they were arguing over their bond.

"Just save him please…" I said guilt washing over me in waves. I sat there watching as the mech mumbled and grumbled about me being stupid letting him go and Starscream being stupid for not following my "orders".

When it seemed like everything was going to be okay a knock was at the front door. "Britt?" Was Rick's concerned voice.

Sideswipe looked up at me in shock and distaste. "That better not be who I think it is Brittney…" He warned standing up and unsheathing his blades. Sunny pulled out his weapon also walking over to where his brother was, defensively crouching ready to attack. But not because he knew Richard but he didn't want intruders in the cabin.

I shook my head. "I'll take care of him. Keep working." I said pointing down at Sideswipe as I got up.

I heard him step into the cabin. I got up immediately and growled. "What the hell do you want?"

He placed his hands in front of himself in defense. "Whoa, whoa, don't get crazy. I just wanted to see what the yellin' was all about."

I narrowed my eyes in warning. "It's none of your business. I don't recall letting you in here either, so if you would, get out."

His expression suddenly soften. "Look, I know we had a bad history together and I've been thinking a lot about you lately-" I never let him finish.

"Well, I haven't. Goodbye Richard." I said not wanting to hear another apology.

"No, please Britt…I want to make things right again." He said placing his hands out in front of him in a begging gesture.

I shook my head feeling torn. He seemed so honest and sincere-wait. _Stop it Britt._ "Get out." I said in a gentler tone but dangerous at the same time.

He didn't move but reached out and held my hand in both of his. "Please Britt, just meet me at my cabin tonight a ten. I think we can make up for what we did."

I whipped my hand out of his with disgust. "_We_! I never-"

"Brittney?" Was my mom's voice. If things couldn't get any worse!

Along with her my dad also walked in. "I had to jinx myself." I mumbled.

"He-hey mom…" I said hesitantly. "Hey dad."

My mom's concerned face suddenly turned into pure glee. My dad's however didn't but it softened a bit when he saw what he thought I was doing, I wasn't.

"Oh Richard it's so good to see you again!" My mom gushed as she bear hugged him. I wanted to throw up right then and there.

My dad clapped him on the shoulder and shook his hand. "Nice to see you again, son."

I stood there with my mouth agape. Yeah, he had my parents fooled to what a giant ass motherfu-

"Oh Brittney why didn't you tell us that you two were back together again?" She smiled like a schoolgirl. "Is that why you have been sneaking out so much? Oh how romantic."

Jesus- "No mom, I mean-"

Richard took the opportunity and wrapped an arm around my waist to which I became still to the touch. I wanted to punch him right then and there but then again I couldn't. It was a catch twenty-two. I guess it was better than being accused of drugs. I paused. No, scratch that. I rather be accused of that than going out with this bastard.

"She wanted to keep it a secret, Mrs. and Mr. Maloney. I have realized how much of a jerk I was. I realized I'd lost someone so precious and dear to me. So we've been trying to repair the relationship we once had."

He sounded sincere but also like it was a game. It was disgusting. Oh God! I just wanted to disappear. "You sly piece of sh-" I mumbled trying to get out of his grasp but he let go of me.

"Oh sorry Britt. was I making you uncomfortable?" He said still in that sincere voice. What was he trying to do? He was so different!

My dad saw the look I gave him and finally got a clue what he was doing to me. "Has Brittney found this a surprise by any chance, son?" He said crossing his arms. My mom gave him a warned look. She wasn't as fast as my dad.

"Yes!" I blurted out. "He's just pulling the wool over your eyes guys! I have been sneaking out of the house but not to see him!" I said pointing at him like he was the most disgusting thing on the planet-which he was.

My dad raised an eyebrow at this but my mom laughed it off. My parents were the dumbest people on the planet! "Oh, Brittney, give him another chance. Have some pity. Beside when I broke up with your father the first time, he came running back asking for forgives. If he hadn't you or your brother's wouldn't be here." She smiled.

I felt my eyes twitch. "Just give him a second chance." She paused. I looked over at Rick who smiled begging me also.

This wasn't right! He had my parents fooled and I couldn't tell them otherwise. My silence apparently was a yes to all of them. I didn't bother to struggle against his hug. But when he kissed me on the cheek I pushed him away. "Do not touch me!" I growled.

My dad didn't take this so smoothly either and finally decided to step in. "Alright son, you had your fun. Remember you are only _good friends_." He emphasized guiding out the door. Before he did he raised a pointer finger and his other hand pointer finger and thumb in a "ten"

I stuck up my middle finger in return. Thankfully my mom didn't see it. I went back into my bedroom before both of them could talk to me. I slammed the door behind me and locked it ignoring my parent's pleas.

With tears forming in my eyes I looked down at Sideswipe and Starscream. Starscream was apparently repaired while Sideswipe was seeing red. Literally. His brother was trying to calm him down.

"Sideswipe, snap out of it!" He warned holding his blades behind his back.

"No, that bast-arg!" He growled when Sunny laid him on the floor chest down with his hands behind his back.

"Sideswipe, stop." I begged gently brushing my fingertips on his door wing.

The touch made him pause in his struggles. "Shh." I soothed with a sad smile. What made me smile you ask? Sideswipe was known for his fierce loyalty. That's where his violent streak came in but only to protect the ones he loved. Maybe that's why I loved the mech so much.

* * *

><p><em>When I had first met Richard he was the nicest, most generous boy I'd ever met. We got closer together in no time having a blast being teenagers. But as the school year came to an end he started to change for the worse. He started to hang with the 'wrong crowd" and started getting into trouble with the cops.<em>

_I, being the stupid love struck girl, stayed with him because who doesn't enjoy the rush that come along with love-especially if he was a bad boy? Even Sideswipe and Starscream warned me but I ignored them jokingly telling them that they were jealous._

_One night we decided to meet each other at an Italian restaurant outside of town. Since I had my permit my mom came along as I drove there since I was the only one who knew how to get there. I was excited to see him. The thought of us sitting across from each other with a tea candle between us. I smiled just pressing the pedal a tad bit to get there faster. My mom noticed but let it slide. She understood young love. Sadly, I didn't know the darker side to it and tonight I was about to find out first hand._

_So I got there and my mom wished me a fun time. She backed out of the parking lot and I watched. Fixing my hair I walked in. I was overwhelmed with the sound of gentle violins and cellos as the band played in the corner. A waiter came over to me._

"_Party or table for one?" He smiled._

_I nodded. "Uh yeah, Clemet." I said awkwardly as the man searched the list. He smiled. "Follow me madam." _

_I felt my cheeks become warm at the name. He guided me through past tables that were occupied with families and lovers. Soon he stopped at a table in the corner and laid down a menu. He slid a chair out for me and I sat. He pushed my chair in and I couldn't help but giggle._

"_Can I get you anything to drink?" _

_A smiled pulled at my lip. "A Shirley temple please." _

_He nodded his head and walked away. I exhaled and rubbed my hands on top of my thighs in nervousness._

_Curious, I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. 7:00 was displayed on the screen. _"Well he did say seven o' five." _I assured myself._

_The waiter came back with the red drink and placed it in front of me. I said a quiet 'thank you' as I took a sip and looked at the menu to distract myself. _

_Seven o' five came and was replaced with seven thirty. Then it was soon eight. My drink was finished by then, the cherry moving to the bottom of the glass as the ice melted. _

_All around me people were leaving and the staff was already blowing out the candles and putting up chairs. A tear ran down my check as I blew out the candle at my table. I was shrouded in mute darkness as the dim lights on the wall took over._

_A woman came over to me and took away my drink. "Do you want the bill?" She asked sadly knowing what had just happened to me._

_I cleared my throat to make myself sound at least a little more composed. "Yeah sure, thank you." I said wiping my checks and eyes._

_She walked away silently. I got out my cell phone and called my mom to pick me up. She had asked why I sounded so stressed but I told her that the restaurant was just crowded. A lie, she, of course, gladly believed. _

_I hung up as the waitress came back over to me. "Have a nice night." She said out of habit but in her tone I could hear her pity._

_I smiled and read the bill. With a smooth movement I placed a five dollar bill on the table. "Keep the change." I said sadly as I got up. She watched me walk away and out the front exit. _

_I waited outside for my mom to come and pick me up. The sounds of night birds and crickets played around me. I sighed sadly and saw my breath in front of my face appear and disappear from the cold. I heard a pick up truck rumbled into the parking lot. Immediately I got up and tried to look like I had a great time. My smile was barely visible._

_I got into the passenger seat, not allowed to drive at night just yet, and closed the door with a mute bang._

_My mom turned to me and smiled. "So how did it go?" She asked eagerly, shifting out of drive, pulling away from the restaurant's parking lot, and out onto the road. I looked out of the window and a silent tear went down my cheek._

"_The time of my life." I replied. _

_I never told my mom what really happened. I never told her why I broke up with Richard. I never wanted to see that boy ever again. I never wanted to fall in love again._

_That night when I got home I locked my bedroom door and ran to my bed. With a pathetic whine I felt onto my bed face down. I clutched the blankets in my hands. _

_Sideswipe was the only one who knew what really happened. He stayed next to me that night wiping away the tears from my cheeks and stroking my once perfect hair, that was now messy and frizzy, out of my face. He assured me that Richard would get what he deserved. _

_I cried all night and I didn't fall asleep until one in the morning. Sideswipe made sure he was awake when I was. And when he was sure that I was sleeping he no longer resisted the recharge that licked at his systems._

* * *

><p>I was brought out of my daze as Sideswipe anger fizzled away. "Sideswipe…?" Sunstreaker sighed through his tiny vents once he saw the red in his optics disappear a little I said his name. He slowly released his arms and his blades reluctantly slid back into place, like he was having an internal fight with his body.<p>

The yellow twin seemed to be concentrating on soothing his brother also remaining silent. He slowly got off of his brother and helped him up. He still seemed dazed so Sunny looked up at me, not admitting directly he was concerned. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's a long story…" I said sadly still continuing to pet his door wing.

"I have never seen him go off the deep end like that before. Usually it's me." He commented dryly crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced at his brother making sure he was still okay.

I sighed. "Do you know what's going on with him right now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Can't tell. He's blocking the bond from me. He's stubborn like that." He said.

"Or he just doesn't want you to go on a mad killing spree also." I said pointing out how their bond worked. If one was sad the other was. If one wanted to go on a killing spree, hell, why not the other?

Sunstreaker shrugged again. When I knew he would be okay I focused my attention on Starscream. "Will he be okay?" I mumbled lifting him up and placing him on my hoodie that was on the ground nearby.

The yellow mech scoffed. "Does it look like I care?"

I rolled my eyes shifting Starscream's plates back over his chest. Sideswipe did a good job but didn't finish once he heard you know who come stepping through the door.

His spark was beating so that was a relief. Sideswipe suddenly came out of his daze and sighed deeply. "I can't believe he showed up." He mumbled angrily.

"He invited me over to his cabin at ten." I said folding the hoodies in a way that would make Starscream comfortable. Then I looked at the silver mech regretting that I just told him this.

Sideswipe growled. "You are not going!" He said pointing a finger at me and sliding in front of me.

I smacked my lips. Maybe he really was sorry. I could tell when a person was lying and looking back, he wasn't. As a matter of fact he seemed different. I bit my lower lip thinking about how he really seemed sorry. Besides I was a firm believer in second chances. "Not without you…" I smiled trying to calm him down again. He seemed more calmed by this but not much.

"Do you think Starscream will be alright alone with…?" I gave Sunny a look who was currently checking his armor seeing if there was any dents or scratches on his paint. I also wanted to change the subject.

Sideswipe gave him a look also and rolled his eyes. "What do you think? He's not that stupid to get his paint messed up, especially when he has no wax or paint with him. Besides Starscream is not that stupid... as we know of." He said in jokingly way. A sign Sideswipe was okay with what I was going to do.

* * *

><p>"Trust me I won't let him do that to me again." I said with a nod of my head an angry tone to my voice." I lifted up my hoodie to hide Sideswipe who was sitting on my shoulder.<p>

I walked past my mom who was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. "Where you going, hun?" She asked in that annoying school girl voice.

I was still mad at her from the afternoon so I just said with a slight growl "To Richards cabin."

She smiled. "Oh, have fun."

"Yeah…" I said dryly, going out the front door.

I walked with my hands in my pockets. A can of pepper spray from my mom's purse was nestled in my jean pocket. Sideswipe made me bring it.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Sideswipe said. I could feel his hands dig into my skin as he was fighting a wave of anger.

"Hush." I soothed. I went up the porch steps and stood in front of the cabin door. I raised my hand to knock but lowered it. Then I finally knocked, hitting my knuckles twice on the wooden door. Sideswipe took the signal and hid in my hood as I lowered it.

The door opened a few moments later. Richard and that smile of his were there to greet me. "Wow, I am surprised you came." His smile disappeared into a gentler one. One that I knew before he went 'bad'.

"Alright, I'm here what do you want?" I asked wanting to get to the chase. "If you are apologizing, I accept, but I won't forgive."

He frowned nodding his head. "I can accept that. I deserve it actually." He said quietly. This made me pause in my anger that was bubbling up. Closely I examined the guy. His blonde messy hair was slicked back with gel. His face was clearer and smooth, free from signs of smoking or drug use. His blue bloodshot eyes were now clear and I could have sworn they shown brighter. His teeth were no longer yellow. His clothes were neatly pressed and fitted.

My God he was an angel again…

He noticed my staring and smiled once again. "So I guess you wanna come in and I'll explain?"

I blinked once and then twice. "Yeah…" Slowly I walked in and he stepped to the side keeping a good distance of space between us-which I was grateful for.

After I stepped in he closed the door and gestured a hand to the couch. I sat down and looked around. The cabin was basically like mine but just reversed.

"So uh, you might be wondering why I am here and stuff." He started out awkwardly as he pulled out a kitchen chair and sat across from me-still keeping the distance.

"Yeah, start off there." I said hinting that I wanted more explanations.

"Well, my parents are here on a business trip. A new deal with the big boys I guess. They figured if I came along it would help with my recovery." He looked up at me to see my slightly shocked state.

"You actually went to rehab?" I asked. Now I was interested.

He nodded. "Oh yeah," He laughed dryly. "Got caught with weed one day and they said I could either go to jail or rehab. I chose rehab. Tell you the truth I didn't want to go there. Get in, get out, and I would be free again to do all the drugs I wanted."

I scowled at this. He noticed this and was quick to continue. "While I was there though I realized what I did to my life. How I was going down the bad road-" As he said this I mumbled a "no shit Sherlock" he took the comment as a rightful punishment.

"I realized what I did to you, to my family, and to my friends…" He said looking down. I studied him hard now. It was a moment of truth I took a deep breath and nodded. "Do you remember that night?" I asked. I felt Sideswipe tense up.

He looked up and narrowed his eyes in thought and then widened them with a frown. "It's fuzzy...because I was-"

"I know. You never arrived at the restaurant. Remember the one I would, and I quote 'absolutely fall further in love' with you from." I said the venom in my voice returning.

He placed his hands on his mouth and shook his head. "I honestly don't remember. I woke up the next morning and I called you. I was so confused why you left me." I had no clue why but that last sentence hurt me the most.

"You mean…you…Oh God." I said with a sad smile. Why was I smiling again? "Oh God." I said again shaking my head.

"I must have blacked out…" He said struggling to recall the night.

"Must have." I commented dryly.

He looked up at me with hurt in his eyes. "You are seriously enjoying this are you?"

I scrunched up my face and growled. "Yes! Yes I am because you want to know why?" I felt Sideswipe ready to reveal himself. I nodded my head to the side as a 'no'. "I was in love with you. I was too stupid and dumb to realize that you were a punk and that good guy, gentle guy was an act! You know what! You deserve to be laughed at because do you know how it feels to be hurt by the one you love? Especially when they _ditch_ you on a date?"

I stood up over him. He shrank back with no expression on him face. It made me livid not seeing him react the way I wanted him to. I wanted to make that boy _cry_. "I will never forgive you and I hope you live on for the rest of your life knowing that you left me with a broken heart and because of you I will never love again! So, thanks for your sappy pity story but I gotta go and make up for my wasted time." With that I launched for the door. I heard him get up from the chair after a moment of hesitance to recover.

With a hand on the door knob I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and my face was suddenly cupped gently. His lips met mine. I scrunched my face in disgust as I tried to push him away, reaching for the pepper spray. By now Sideswipe had his blades unsheathed brushing them against my neck. (But not hard enough to cut me.)

Somehow Richard held on. He held on so gently so lovingly so…I melted as his tongue parted my lips. Slowly I gave in and my hand became farther away from the pepper spray. Why? Why did it feel so right! God damn it! Be angry at him!

"Britt…" He whispered as he pulled away. "I want to make it right again." He brushed a lock of my curly hair out of my face. He brushed his fingers over my lips and chin. "I realized what I had done when you left. I want you back. Just so bad. Nobody has ever made me feel like the why you did."

My heart was racing. My eyes scanned his face searching for a trace of lying. There was none. "Why are you doing his?" I asked out loud. I didn't mean to.

He simply smiled and kissed me again. "Because, I love you."

I didn't resist with much effort. Suddenly my mind flashed to that night. Quickly I turned away making a snap noise as our lips departed. I swung the door open and ran. The tears in my eyes burned as I ran to my cabin. Thankfully he didn't bother to follow.

* * *

><p>"You're slaggin lucky that Sunstreaker was holding me back. <em>So<em> lucky!" Sideswipe said standing in front of me while I sat in front of the mirror observing myself. I ignored him as he started to rant on.

Sunny was standing a little to the left with his arms crossed over is chest, watching me closely. I didn't mind it though I knew he was just being a good big brother to both of us. "Sideswipe, enough." He finally said uncrossing his arms and walking over to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, you don't know what that slagger did to her." He said twisting his hand off of his shoulder. "He ditched her over fraggin drugs, Sunny. She didn't deserve that." He said pointing a finger in his face.

I gently brought a hand in front of the angry mech and made him back away from the yellow mech. "Sides, please…" _"before you hurt someone or yourself."_ I felt like finishing but I didn't, knowing it would make the mech even more livid.

"Are you actually going to forgive that mech?" He asked his optics turning red slowly.

"I don't know Sides. You not really helping." I replied trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. He got out of my grip which I flinched from. Sunstreaker was there to take the mech by the arm as he growled.

"No, I do not want you to see that mech ever again!" Sideswipe was now going on the fritz.

Sunstreaker growled as he wrapped his arms from under his. "Fraggit, Sideswipe. Shut the slag up!"

I turned away no longer wanting the mech to yell at me. I was already fighting conflict inside my heart-he was just not helping, even if he thought he was. The sounds of Sideswipe struggling out of his brother's grip echoed in my mind as I laid on my bed to go to sleep.

Eagerly I welcomed the darkness of sleep. Maybe in the morning this would all be a nightmare.

* * *

><p>A timid sound of a groan woke me up. I snapped my eyes open and shot up straight looking around. I looked at the digital clock next to my bed. The bright red dashes read two thirty four. My eyes were caked with dried tears, you know those eye boogers you get after sleeping? They were ten times worse after I cried that night.<p>

Rubbing my eyes with the heal of my hand I heard the noise again. This time it was a painful moan. I looked over at the bed next to me. My dad wasn't there. He must've been sleeping with mom tonight.

I looked up on the dresser seeing Sideswipe sleeping in one of my shirts as a bed. Sunny was in another farther away from him. I grimaced. The twins only slept apart when they had an argument or when they were angry at each other.

The memory of last night became fresh in my mind immediately and I sighed heavily. _"So it wasn't a bad dream."_ I thought bitterly and sadly.

At that moment Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both twitched at the same time. Their feelings must've been still lingering over the bond while they recharged.

Another moan in the darkness brought my attention to the floor. I gasped soon realizing it was Starscream. "Oh shit." I mumbled getting my mini lantern and turning it on near him.

"Gah, get that horrid light away!" He hissed offlining his red optics, not being able to adjust to the quick change in light.

I thought quickly taking my sock off and placing it over it. The light was now duller only highlighting his armor at the edges. His optics onlined slowly. "Femme?" He asked weakly but angrily.

"Yea, I am here 'Screamer. Are you in pain?" I asked placing my hand near him. His clawed hand searched for my pointer finger. The tips dug into my skin as he clutched it. "My-my wing…" He breathed.

I creased my eyebrows in pain not standing the fact I couldn't anything. "'Screamer what happened?" I asked brushing his hand with my thumb.

He shook his helm moving his mouth to speak but was also fighting the urge to groan again from the pain. No longer taking his painful whines and sparkling-like clicks, I gently sat him up and rubbed his wing in gentle circles.

"Tell me Starscream, its okay." I said trying to sooth my mech. I am not sure if I explained this before but the wings were the most sensitive part of a seekers body. It's like the Achilles heel to a seeker. If their wing was damaged they were practically immobile. I wasn't too sure on how a seekers wing is repaired but I knew it took time and a lot of patience.

The mech finally spoke but his voice was horse. "Seeker…here."

I narrowed my eyes but then widened them when I realized what he had said. "You mean your trine?" I said as I stopped circling my thumb.

He nodded his head and hissed. Suddenly he seemed to get his strength back. "Those fools didn't believe me when I tried to get through their thick processor that I was their trine leader. Those imbeciles shot me down!" He barked retelling what'd happened. He tried sitting up on his own, his anger rising. Starscream grunted and fell back into my hand.

I shook my head. "Why didn't-" I started but I heard Sideswipe mumble something in his sleep. Sunstreaker did so also at the same time. I heard tiny footfalls, a clang, and then another mumble. I took the chance of looking on the dresser. Sideswipe had made himself comfortable by laying himself across his brothers back. The smile on my face was growing by the minute as Sunstreaker reactivated his optics. He glanced up at his brother and huffed. He moved his arm off of his neck and gladly went back into recharge.

I reluctantly brought my attention back from my twins to Starscream becoming serious once again. "Why didn't they believe you?" I finished continuing to rub circles on his wing.

He was silent and shrugged. "They were frightened-blabbering on about something I couldn't understand." He said with a sad tone to his voice. A seeker trine was a trio of seeker mechs or femmes that were bound to each other by strong brotherly or sisterly bonds. It was unbreakable but not like the bond the twins shared. Their bonds were forced upon them when they were sparked.

The seekers accept the bond and show no disdain or hate towards it. I read many fanfictions on how they actually use it to their advantage. Legends say that when seekers perfect their bonds they become one, though Starscream's trine has never shown any sign of that legends.

"Didn't they recognize you over the bond?" I asked carefully. It was a touchy subject to the mech. Rarely he ever admitted to having a close bond to his trine.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp did open the bond but only momentarily before they shot me down!" He started out gently but his voice rose.

I rolled my eyes at this. He needed to calm down a bit.

"I'm glad nothing else happened to you." I finally sighed feeling Starscream's hand clutched my finger in anger. "Hah!" He spat. "My wing is useless because of those dolts, I am incapable to fly!"

I shook my head and laughed gently. "I see you are getting your spirit that I oh so love back." I jested.

He growled lowly from the throat that made my inner fangirl squee. "You are only lying to yourself if you think otherwise." He purred.

I smiled. "Oh now stop it 'screamer, you are making me blush." I knew this made his ego grow even more.

He hummed and made himself more comfortable in my hoodie. "Can you go back into recharge?" I asked tilting my head.

The seeker hummed and shrugged his one good shoulder. "Perhaps, perhaps not."

I sat up against my dad's bed while keeping my hand near him. He looked up at me with curious optics as I did so. I brought a blanket down onto the floor and unfolded it covering myself up. Gently as possible I lifted the mech from the balled up hoodie and onto my lap.

The mech hissed gently when I set him down on my leg. He shifted once flexing his oddly shaped knees into a more comfortable position. I watched him as he became comfortable.

It wasn't surprising when the mech didn't protest that I moved him onto my lap. Starscream was a sucker for attention and lovin's. I smiled when he sighed through his vents. Reaching for his tiny hand, I held it with my forefinger and thumb. With that the seeker silently fell into recharge.

I stared down at my mech lovingly and smiled. Reluctantly though my smile went away. That night I didn't get much sleep as the thought of Richard and the fact that Starscream's trine was on earth attacked my brain throughout the night.

One the old feelings for Richard were resurfaced. But the scar from that night was still there making the emotions numb and heated. _"Because, I love you."_ His sweet and gentle voice echoed in my head. I tightly closed my eyes and looked away from Starscream.

Oh young love, how I hate you so.

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me I know where I am going with this! There is a method to my madness…usually… okay, sometimes! <strong>


	8. The Fifth Day of Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Hey! Wouldja look at that sudden un-writers block! *rolls eyes* so now the story decides to flow. Anyway, I would like to take the time to thank all my readers and reviewers. You guys are great. Seriously, you deserve all the energon cookies! Just make sure to leave one for sides!**

**Blame all grammer and spelling mistakes on Richard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 The Fifth Day of Hell<strong>

* * *

><p>I hated the fact that it was morning already. I hated the fact that I finally went to sleep at five. I hated the fact it was eight in the morning and the country music was blasting from the radio out in the kitchen. I hated the fact that last night wasn't a bad dream…or did I already say that? I don't really care.<p>

Finally managing to open my eyes I glanced around and moaned at the pain in my back and legs. Why was I on the floor? I heard a groggy curse as I moved and looked down on my lap. Oh right…

"How you feeling, Screamer?" I asked my voice cracking from sudden use.

"Slag…" He mumbled trying to get comfortable again. I rolled my eyes and lifted him gently onto my dad's bed. "Femme, put me down or I swear to Primus I will cut off all your fingers…" He mumbled weakly going back into recharge.

I nodded my head and made a humorous hum. Once I set him down I stood up but stumbled from the numbness in my legs. "Ow, ow." I chanted hopping on my one good leg. But you know between the mix off sleepiness and the headache pounding in my head I tripped on the rug on the floor and fell into the dresser waking the twins up.

"Aw shit." I mumbled.

With that they woke up standing up in a flash. Sideswipe had his swords out in front of him and Sunstreaker had his plasma rifle in his hand aiming at air. They were both searching for their target.

"Sorry, sorry!" I said putting my hands in front of myself in a calming gesture. They finally realized that there was nothing threatening them and they looked up at me.

Sideswipe tilted his head finally sliding his blades back into his wrists. "Primus, Britt…" He said moving closer to me reaching a hand out to mine.

Slowly I looked up into the mirror and frowned. My curly hair was a mess, all frizzy and astray. My cheeks were stained with mascara from my tears and my eyes had dark circles underneath. I could have sworn my hazel eyes seemed a little grayer today.

I looked back down at Sideswipe and shook my head. I still wasn't ready to take on the day or Sideswipe. _Don't forget I still remember last night._ I felt like saying.

I shook my head not bothering to. He was under just as much stress as I was no thanks to Richard.

Without another word I walked out of my room and made my way to the bathroom. A timid hello came from my little brother. Did I really look that bad? I smiled to the best to my ability and waved. "Good morning, ro-bro." I said using another nick name I came up for him.

He waved back and watched me go into the bathroom and close the door shut. For good measure I locked it. I didn't want anyone to bother me right now. Lazily I looked into the mirror once again. Right now I wasn't looking my very best. I let myself a little breath of laughter escape my lips. With a sigh I turned around and opened the curtain to the shower.

I turned the water on and got undressed while the water slowly became warmer. I tossed the dirty clothes to the side and stepped into the shower. An exhale of relief flooded through me as the warm water cascaded down my body. It was a moment of peace and quiet that I entirely savored. Funny thing how I was supposed to be on vacation and enjoying it rather than treating it like hell, huh?

* * *

><p>"Did you do what I asked of you?" Richard asked facing the mechs that were sitting on the table in front of him. They were crawling on their hands and knees as Richard placed painful metal clamps on their wings folding them back at a painful angle. The wires and metal joints whined with strain as they groaned in pain and fell onto their stomachs. He made sure that they wouldn't get the idea of running away.<p>

"Good mechs." He said turning away with a smile.

The blue seeker growled trying to reach for the clamps but failed to do so because of the immense pain taking over his limbs. He gave up looking over at his wing mate-his brother.

He creased his optic ridges in pain before collapsing once again. "Save us brother…" He begged weakly before going into stasis from the lack of energon and the skies.

* * *

><p>With a towel around me I walked back into my bedroom to get some clothes. My hair was still dripping wet but I didn't mind. Because I had curly hair I usually let it air dry not with a blow dryer. That would end up making me look like I had an afro.<p>

As soon as I walked in Sideswipe and Sunny perked up from lounging in one of my shirts on my dresser. With a pout I pointed up the "get up now" kind of gesture.

"Out of all the shirts lying around you want this shirt?" Sideswipe commented dryly. If I had known any better he was defiantly channeling Sunstreaker's anger.

"Oh hush." I said. "It's my only tank top I have." I said placing it in the crook of my arm and bending over to one of the draws for underwear. I dug through deciding on a black bra with white lace covering most of the cup. Sideswipe walked over and leaned up against the lamp in front of me. "You wearing the matching tho-?"

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker barked.

Sideswipe jumped at his angry tone and pouted. I looked up at the yellow twin and nodded in appreciation. I looked back down and tilted my head. Carefully I slipped the thin material in my arm placing it under my jean shorts I picked out.

Sideswipe waggled his optic ridges and I huffed. "You know Sides' I have to wonder if you remember last night at all because right now your immaturity is getting on my last nerve."

I gave him a serious glare and he immediately backed down making Sunny shake his helm. "You never know when to quit while you're ahead."

"Hey!" He said springing to face him.

Before anything else could happen, Starscream suddenly on-lined and rose to his feet weakly. We all paused and stared at the mech like a lion out of its cage. Sideswipe gave him a worried glance and then back up to me as if he was saying "Is he sane?"

Curiously I didn't call his name. I watched carefully as he tilted his head and looked out the window. "I can sense them…" He said finally.

"Discovered the force, Starscream has." Sideswipe said with a tiny laugh. I ignored him and directed my attention to Starscream.

"Who?" I said clueless but then last night came back to me. "Thundercracker and Skywarp?"

"What?" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe said at the same time. Sideswipe stood up. "Whoa, who,a whoa! You mean there are other mechs that are alive? As in us alive?"

"And they're seekers?" Sunstreaker added his voice a pitch higher than normal.

"Yes, I didn't want to tell you guys yet in case Screamer or I was wrong." I said not bothering to address their panic.

"They're seekers!" He said once again confirming the mechs. He spun around and raised his hands into the air. "They had to be seekers! Primus I would take any minibot or Wheeljack over those two!"

Sideswipe gave a deadpanned look to his brother. "Yo, bro, Bumblebee isn't that bad."

As if a switch had been turned off he paused. "Yeah, he's cool," He paused once again changing to drama queen mode. "But seekers?"

I rolled my eyes. "Guys shuts up, Jesus…" I sighed walking over to Starscream. "Do you know where they are?"

Starscream shook his head sadly. "I am afraid not, femme." He seemed put down by this and soon rested on the blanket once again. "We have not used our…bond for thousands of years…I am afraid it has been abused too much to feel or seek any emotions or thoughts over it." Regret was clearly in his voice.

The twins suddenly were quiet. Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker sadly and he assured him with a nod of his head. The silver twin was clearly trouble just by the thought of not being able to feel his brother.

"But you can feel them?" I pushed directing my attention back onto Starscream again.

"They are weak…as am I." He said slowly. Even if Starscream never admitted it out loud he cared deeply for his mechs-just like any big brother.

"We will find them Starscream." I assured.

"Ya, and find out how the pit they are alive." Sideswipe added on with a huff.

"That too." I mumbled looking down at the floor in thought.

Starscream was quiet again for a moment. "Why are they so weak?" He said his voice barely a whisper with a touch of a growl.

I creased my eyebrows in pain. "Starscream, we will find them." I assured again.

He didn't reply back as I glanced back up at the twins. I had never seen the proud mech so…well, devastated really.

Sunstreaker shrugged and started to walk away and find something to do. It was expected from the mech not to care for the Decepticon. Sideswipe though remained standing there staring at me. I stared back also wondering if he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Do you think so?" I asked curiosity in my voice.

"It's worth a try." He shrugged.

I sighed shaking my head making water drip everywhere. "We'll talk about this when I get dressed, okay?" I said making my way to the door. "Keep an optic on Starscream for me please?"

Sideswipe nodded his helm and looked away but before I could close the door again Sideswipe called my name. "I'm sorry. For last night. I didn't mean to go off on you like that."

I licked my lips nervously nodding my head slowly. "I understand. You're just trying to look out for me like I do for you."

Sideswipe smiled slightly and I did too. There was something about the mech you couldn't stay angry at for. Finally closing the door I walked to the bathroom and got dressed.

I sighed not liking what I was about to do.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back guys just don't tear each other apart and stay quiet. If you haven't noticed my brother is starting to get curious." I said reaching my hand out for Sideswipe to climb upon. He did so and climbed my arm and sat inside my hoodie on my shoulder.<p>

"Where are you going?" Sunstreaker asked tilting his helm.

I noted his helm fins and tried to bite back a little fangirl squee. "Well, ask your genius brother."

Sideswipe sighed heavily. "We think Richard might have something to do with Screamer's buddies."

"Really?" He asked with a scoff. "Last night I had to hold you by the tail just to prevent you from ripping him apart and now you want her to see this mech?"

Sideswipe became awkward rubbing a hand on the back of his helm. "Well, ya know bro, he's hurting. I've been in his position with you and now it's him with his bros."

Sunstreaker exchanged glances from the seeker to his twin trying to connect the dots. When he finally did he laughed dryly. "Really?" He asked again. "You're willing to get a 'con out of agony?"

Sideswipe looked away. "Sunny, he has a bond like us with his trine. It's even closer and more complex than ours and who knows what it could do to him…you've seen what happens when one sibling suffers bond withdrawal." He added with a shiver.

Sunstreaker's expression softened and I could tell he immediately offered some sort of comfort over the bond stepping closer to us.

Immediately I remembered from fanfiction lore than if a bond was strained enough it could kill them. Suddenly I looked over at Starscream panic washing over me. No wonder he wanted to recharge so often. Now that the bond suddenly appeared it was causing him to be so weak-both from the metal and physical drain. In other words it was killing him…

The red twin detected my panic and was quick to sooth me by brushing a hand through my hair. He directed his attention to his twin again.

"I know, but I'm not doing this for Screamer. I'm doing it for Brittney."

This made me get my attention. "Sides?"

Sideswipe shrugged. "You care for him like you do for us. With a little struggle he would have done the same for you, for us or did he already show that by looking for me when I ran away?"

I narrowed my eyes and nodded my head, affirming his observation. "Thank you Sideswipe. I guess we all have to sacrifice something to save Starscream."

"I think you have the most. In order to investigate ya gotta ya know…" He trailed off.

A small snarl of displeasure came from my mouth. I would have to get close to Richard and find out if he was behind this somehow. After all he did come in contact with me and he did have some sort of knowledge of Transformers. Thanks to the big blockbuster movies.

"Well, we're not getting anything done by sitting here are we?" I whispered.

"Chea, come on I hate this just as much as you do so let's get it over and done with."

"Like I said before, Sunny." I said pointing at him sternly.

"Do you really think I want to get my finish ruined by his claws?" He laughed humorlessly. "I don't think the slagger could fight anyway." He said with a smirk.

"Sunny!" I hissed.

"He's just joking c'mon."

I shook my head and gave one concerned glance back at Starscream before closing the door.

I walked to the front door and immediately heard the country music blasting front the boom box. My dad and mom were both sun tanning and my big bro was sitting in the shade texting. Thomas was making himself busy with his PSP.

"Going over to Richard's" I said as peppy as I could over the music. Inside I was writhing in disgust.

My mom perked up and smiled. "Good for you honey. Have fun!"

"Don't try and do anything, Britt." My dad said in a warning tone without looking up.

I cringed. It should be him you should worry about dad. I felt like saying sourly.

I felt Sideswipe tap me on the shoulder hinting to stay focused. I did and started to walk away to the cabin next to us. With each step I felt the air become tenser. Especially Sideswipe.

I walked up the porch steps and stood in front of the door reaching out to knock on the door. I did and knocked twice. I waited and finally heard footfalls walk to the door. The beat up wooden door opened and Richard stood there with a confused expression.

"Brittney? I thought you were-"

Here it goes. "Yeah well, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst out at you like that. It just put a lot of stress on me for you to show up out of the blue and carry on like nothing happened."

Half was true and some wasn't. Oddly it felt good to talk to him again. I watched as he studied me carefully. He smiled gently showing his perfect white teeth. "You know what Britt? I deserved every bit of it and I was very wrong to throw myself on you like that. If I want to fix this relationship I should have practiced self control. I should have taken it slowly. I apologize also."

I was blown away. His charming and sincere voice was striking my angry nerve and fizzling it away. Even though I felt so weak letting him get to me like that I also thank my weakness. It would be easy to fall back into his arms and snoop around a bit.

I was doing it for Starscream…was I?

"Hey, did you have breakfast yet?" He asked suddenly.

This made me jump out of my thoughts. "Um, no. I didn't even have coffee." I said sheepishly.

He smiled. "Would you like to have some breakfast and coffee with me?" He asked opening the door wider. The sudden smell of freshly brewed coffee licking at my senses instantly welcomed me into the cabin.

I couldn't help but smile also. "Sure." I said as he stepped aside to let me into his cabin.

He closed the door quietly and gently. Most likely to try and not make me uneasy. I appreciated it. I paused letting Sideswipe lower himself in my hoodie. Richard took this as hesitance and walked to the kitchen table and pulled a chair out for me. He gestured his hand with a smile.

I walked over and sat down slowly. He pushed me closer to the table and I rested my elbows on the table and my chin in my hands. "When did you become such a gentleman?" I asked with slight humor and bitterness. I wasn't going to keep my good girl act completely.

A sweet laugh came from his throat as he walked over to the coffee brewer. I couldn't help but fight back a shiver that ran down my back. It was so sweet to hear again. "I am just trying to let you see I've changed." He said pouring a cup of coffee. I let my eyes trace his body once again. He was wearing dress pants and a plaid shirt. The first three buttons…unbuttoned. I resisted the urge to peek at his toned chest.

I shivered again and Sideswipe smacked me on the back snapping me out of it. "Focus." He hissed. I heated up embarrassed that my hormones were getting the best of me.

"Did you say something?" Richard asked turning around from purring his coffee.

"No." I replied evenly.

He titled his head and turned around again. "You still like cream and sugar in your coffee?"

I blinked. "Yes." I paused. "You still remembered?"

He sighed deeply. "Like I said you are always on my mind." He said in a whisper. "It's what helped me get over my addiction. I did it for you, you know. I wanted to really repair the love we had."

Again I was left speechless. I took my chin off of my hands and crossed my hands in front of me. I felt terrible now. Last night I was a jerk to him. He got over his addiction for me.

He stood next to me and set the cup of coffee in front of me. I still stared out in front of myself. He sat down in front of me and watched me carefully. A lock of curly hair fell in front of my face getting me out of my stare. I brushed it behind my ear and looked up at him with a nervous smile. "Thank you." I said taking a timid sip of the coffee.

I smiled. It was perfect. He watched, pleased as I took another sip as the coffee warmed my chest and stomach. I looked back up at him as he took a sip from his cup, his blonde hair covering his one eye. I loved it when he looked like that. A mask to his blue eye.

"Richard, this is all nice and all but I don't fell comfortable starting this again."

Sideswipe hit my back again. I had to do it for Starscream. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to do this my brain was screaming no. My brain was screaming that I was stupid. But my conscience told me I had to do this for Starscream. For my mechling.

Richard nodded his head and reached forward. His soft hand was gentle as he coaxed my hand to open and hold his. With not much resistance I gave into the feather touch of his fingertips as they started to brushed circles against my palm.

I hummed quietly as the touch melted away all my stress. The steam coming off of the coffee soothed me all the more. He had me where he wanted. "I understand Britt but I beg. Can we just try? Can you give me a chance? I will go slow, I promise." He said his voice purposely lower and sincere.

I looked up at him and creased my eyebrows in uneasiness. His fingertips were now just whispers against my palm. "Richard, I am just not sure." I said trying to keep the act up. I didn't want to give into him so suddenly. It wouldn't be convincing.

"Please, my jewel." He said using that nickname. He gave it to me after he realized my eyes shone under any light, just like a jewel.  
>I sighed closing my eyes. "Alright, alright. But Richard, if you try anything, <em>anything<em>, I will leave. Tread carefully." I said warningly through my relaxed voice.

A pleased smile came to his lips. "Never, I have your trust now. Why would I lose something I had before?"

"You always had a way with your charming words and wordplay." I admired sarcastically.

A breath of laughter. "You know what maybe that's why I am so irresistible." He said with a laugh.

I opened my mouth. "Yeah right." I said rolling my eyes and reluctantly taking my hand out of his to sip my coffee.

His smile remained. "So mind if we catch up with each other?" Richard asked cocking his head curiously.

I smacked my lips raising my eyebrow momentarily. "Might as well." I said a smirk coming to my lips.

It was all an act. I hope it was all an act because I automatically let everything out. I spoke so freely. I spoke so comfortably. As he made breakfast we laughed and spoke just like before. Like before he became addicted to crime and drugs.

It was so revitalizing. I was so happy and yet I felt disgusted with myself. Throughout the whole time I tried to convince myself I was just a good actress, that I was doing it for Screamer but I failed to convince my selfishness with those excuses. I was doing this because I simply missed being loved and him.

I was weak and it made me feel lower than slag.

* * *

><p>We had breakfast soon after. He made all my food the way I loved it. I was still shocked how he remembered. I wasn't sure if he was being creepy or just trying so hard to convince me that he changed. He even insisted that he would clean up all the dishes while I sat and watched. We still talked as he did. Truthfully, it was one of the best and satisfying conversations I had in a long while.<p>

We talked for the rest of the late morning 'til one o'clock in the afternoon. It was amazing how time went talking to the person you hated and loved at the same time.

I stood up remembering I had to get back to my cabin and check on Starscream and that Sideswipe was still with me. The mech must've been tortured all this time.

"I have to go Richard my parents are wondering where I am." I said nodding my head.

He stood up with a half smile and closed his eyes as he nodded once. "It was my pleasure, Brittney. We should do this more often form now on."

I smiled nodding my head. "So, um yeah. Thanks for breakfast and coffee and ya know catching up."

"Like I said it was my pleasure." He said stepping closer.

I instantly placed my hand up. "Slowly? Remember?" I said serious once again.

He back away immediately showing no signs of being rejected or put down. "Of course." He said accepting my discomfort.

As I walk to the door he placed a hand on my shoulder. I instantly froze, afraid he discovered Sideswipe.

I spun around and let myself sigh with relief. "Can I ask something of you though?"

"Shoot." I said nervous once again.

"Can you meet me at the island tonight? At ten again?" He said with a smile cocking his head to the side.

I let myself relax once again and a breath of laughter. "You were always a hopeless romantic. What, a picnic? Star gazing? Lake gazing?"

"Like _I_ said, slowly." He said with a knowing tone.

"Sure, maybe this time my parents will think I'm not doing drugs." I said with a bitter laugh.

"I really do not understand how they would jump to that conclusion." He said puzzled.

"Yeah, well, they're not really the brightest blubs in the box." I laughed not meaning to sound so cruel but really sometimes I wondered. "Anyways, I have to go. Bye Richard." I finally said opening the door and walking off of the porch.

He walked on the porch and leaned up against the post and gave a lazy solute. I couldn't help but snort. Ladies man. I though with a shake of my head.

* * *

><p>As soon as I walked into the cabin my parents scrambled to know what had happened. I told them that we were trying to make things right and that's it. But I knew there was more to the picture than there really was. They knew this but kept the questions to themselves. On the other hand my brothers would not stop bugging me about me getting back with Richard.<p>

No matter what I said they would still tease me. Okay, I'll take it but I had to check on my Starscream.

With a wave of my hand signaling that I was done with them, I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. Immediately Sideswipe came out of hiding with a dramatic gasp of air. He coughed and sputtered as I let my hand go on the dresser so he could climb off. He did so and collapsed.

Sunny, not really getting the memo that he was being a drama queen, ran up to him concerned dropping to his knees.

"Sides!" He asked flipping him over.

"Help me Sunny…" He choked out grabbing his brothers chest with his clawed hands.

"What?" He was so lost. Didn't he feel him over the bond?

I just sat there just as amused as Sideswipe as I checked on Screamer. I frowned seeing the weak mech. I slipped one of my pointer finger into his small hand. In response he weakly curled his clawed fingers around the tip of mine. A lump welled in my throat as he did so. "It's okay Screamer, we're gunna make everything okay again…" I whispered brushing my other finger along his wing massaging the sensitive wires.

A low ruble came from his chest and I smiled sadly tilting my head.

I looked back up at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "Primus damn it Sides! tell me what's wrong!"

"Too much love-slag Sunny, it's killing me." He choked out.

Sunstreaker's worried expression turned to a pout and then to a deadpanned look. Immediately he dropped his twin with no care and started to walk away.

Sideswipe started to laugh his aft off. "Aww, Sunny come back it was just a joke!"

Sunstreaker didn't turn around as he flipped him off raising his arm just enough for him to see.

Another laugh. "Primus forbid you should show me some brotherly love in front of anyone!" He said with a laugh. "Anyway where did you learn that?" He got up and started to walk after the fuming mech hugging him from behind. He immediately tried to pry his brother off of him.

I shook my head and focused my attention on 'Screamer. Carefully I transferred him from my dad's bed to the pillow to my bed. The mech let out a very sparkling like chirp and moan of discomfort from his vocolizer. "I know, I know." I soothed covering him with my blanket.

I didn't realize the twins stopped bickering and were now looking over at me. They were concerned. I could tell-even if they always claimed they hated him with all their sparks.

"He looks worse than this morning." Sideswipe pointed out quietly.

"I know." I whispered tilting my head as I brushed a finger down his wing strut again.

"What's our plan? You didn't exactly get much information from goody two shoes."

I already had a plan and it would work. "He invited me to the island tonight. While I keep him busy over there I want you to be our little spy bot. while you-"

"Why do I have to keep sparkling sitting the 'con!" The yellow twin asked exasperated.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Because you will if you know what's good for you. We have to keep this a team effort Sunny. Also I trust Sideswipe to not flip shit if he does find anything."

"Are you saying that guy has the other seekers?"

"I'm saying you can handle…unexpected situations than Sunstreaker." I said firmly.

"Hey!"

Sideswipe was quick to defend me. "Its true bro, you kinda go in gun's a blazin' at times." He said with a smirk.

The yellow twin backed down with a reluctant huff.

"What if I do find something?" Sideswipe said raising an optic ridge going back on the topic again.

"Then just do what you think Optimus would do or something." I said not really planning that far ahead.

"What if anything happens to you?" He asked creasing his optic ridges in seriousness.

I allowed myself a smile. "I'll bring pepper spray and my mom's pocket knife." I said with a shrug. I lied. I wasn't too comfortable on bringing the knife. I said it to make Sideswipe feel better and more at ease. I needed his processor on his mission not on me.

The silver mech seemed assured and backed down from his seriousness. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the fact I was going along. With some sort of defense it gave the tiny mech some sort of comfort knowing I would be safe without him in case Richard tried to do anything.

Sunstreaker crossed his arms and shook his helm. "What makes you guys so sure that this Richard has Starscream's seekers?"

Sideswipe turned to face him. "Think about it bro. Ever since she's been seeing that loser Starscream been acting up. And plus he even said he was attacked by his trinemates. And second, Richard has had contact with Britt, so maybe he has the same magical voodoo she has." He shook his helm. "We don't know it's just a guess."

I nodded my head. "And right now a guess is good as anything. Starscream's life is hanging in the balance right now so I'm just willing to do anything to save him."

There was a pause of silence after this and I focused my attention on Starscream. His optic ridges were creased in visible pain and his tiny vents were struggling for air. His frame whined with strain as he shifted even the slightest.

I hated seeing him like this. It made me want to do something-anything to take his pain away. All of this pain was caused from bond withdrawal…

"So we strike at ten?" Sideswipe asked in a chirpier tone to try and make me smile. It worked because I knew he was trying to get my mind off of Starscream.

"Yes." I said determination in my voice.

It's a wonder that so much drama could be caused on a vacation.

* * *

><p>"Have fun Britt! And no later than one!" My mom called from the kitchen as I walked off the porch. I zipped up my hoodie and rolled my eyes. "Yes, mom!" I called back making mist form in front of my mouth from the cold air.<p>

Sideswipe was on my shoulder once again hidden by my hair and hoodie that was up. "You know what to do right?" I whispered not turning to face him keeping my expression natural as I walked.

"Yep." Was his short quiet reply.

He sounded determined and that's all I need for assurance that this might turn out good. And even if he didn't find them well we just have to resort to the last option: Starscream forcing the bond open to seek their location. Although, to a human, this would equal an open brain and heart surgery both awake and without any pain killers.

Something I did not want to resort to at all.

The sound of gravel crunching under my worn out sneakers was interrupted as I walked up the porch to Richards' cabin. This time I knocked without hesitance.

I heard footfalls and the door opened for me. A smile was immediately on the guy's face. I mirrored it to the best of my ability. "You ready?" He asked.

I nodded my head but I perked up a bit. "Uh, do you mind if I go to the bathroom first? My brother was using it at my place." I said with an airy laugh. "He must have fallen in or something."

Richard laughed and nodded his head. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks." I said as he stood aside and watched me walk in. It was awkward but I ignored his stare as I walked into the bathroom hastily and shut the door.

I pulled my hood down and set Sideswipe on the sink. "You know what to do?" I whispered very quietly.

He nodded and quietly looked around for an easy hiding spot. I looked down at the cabinet under the sink and opened it. I lifted my hand to him and he climbed on holding my thumb for balance.

I placed him in the cabinet and smiled nodding my head. "Be careful."

"_You_ be careful. He said pointing a finger in my face.

Again I nodded my head. I closed the cabinet slowly not daring to make a sound. I looked over at the toilet and flushed it making Richard think I actually went. I washed my hands for affect and came out of the bathroom with a smile.

He was waiting at the doorway with his arms crossed. "I thought _you_ fell in." He laughed.

"No, us women take longer." I said in a snarky tone.

"Apparently." He said watching me again as I stepped off the porch and he locked the door behind him. My heart skipped a beat. How was Sideswipe supposed to get out? Shit, shit, shit.

Hopefully I could use the bathroom excuse again after we were done with whatever he had in mind.

He walked off the porch and raised his arm in a "may I" gesture. I swallowed and nodded my head. Richard looped his arm around my waist and brought me close the touch making my jump a bit. It was gentle but firm making me uncomfortable. It was as if he didn't want me to back out.

I swallowed hard again and he realized this, making his grip less firm. I sighed at the relief and he smiled. Tell you the truth it was nice to be this close to him again. I missed being held so close to someone.

I blinked. What was I saying? I hated him still-did I? Trying to get my thoughts out of my head I looked up at him. "So what do you have in store?" I asked.

"Eager are we?"

This made me scoff. "Well, yes because you haven't exactly told me." I said annoyingly.

"Patience my jewel." He whispered.

I shivered at this and rolled my eyes. That nickname was starting to get on my nerves.

As we walked in silence the nightly tree frogs and crickets sang their songs. The sound of gravel echoed around us as we walked in specifically no rush. I could tell he was trying to build up the suspense. He was such a hopeless romantic-something that made me hate and like him at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure where I am going with this yet so the next chapter may be delayed again. *cringes*<strong>


	9. Revealing Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Just to let everyone know, no romance ever goes this way. I am entitled to make this guy a hopeless romantic. Plus he's trying hard for a good reason. This fic is rated T for a reason, so…bit of risqué themes in this one.**

**Ahhaa~ Look at all the reviews! You guys made me soo happy! ^^ I wish I could give you hugs! Sideswipe sure does~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Plans Revealing<br>**

* * *

><p>Once Sideswipe heard the door close he waited for five minutes just to make sure that the coast was clear. Taking the chance the 'bot stood up and opened the bathroom cabinet. He peeked out of the musty cabinet with an optic before listening for any sounds of humans or anything else.<p>

"Alright…" He said opening it fully and climbing out. He gripped the cabinet door as he stepped out. But he was not ready for the large step to the floor. His wheeled foot slipped, made him fall on the edge of the cabinet, and fall on his face. The door closed with a bang.

He groaned dramatically before flexing his wings in aggravation-one lagging more than the other. "So much for subtle." He said with a pout. Immediately he got on his feet and skated out of the bathroom and into the living room.

As the mech looked around he placed his sensors on high, scanning for any other Cybertronain life forms.

As he skated slowly around the room, the 'bot sang a tune he heard in the background of a spy movie he once saw with Brittney.

"Dun, dun, do da dun," He sang in a whisper making sure to keep his stealth.

**"Did you find anything?" **

The 'bot didn't notice that his twin had opened the bond and started to speak with him making him jump in fear.

**"Primus almighty, Sunny! A little warning!"** He said clearly sending his annoyed emotions over the bond.

**"Didn't you notice the bond-ugh never mind. Did you find anything?"** His voice sounded worried.

Sideswipe narrowed his optics and smiled. **"Now don't tell me ol' 'screamer's getting on your soft side."** He said with a smirk as he kept his back to the wall pausing to look around again.

**"Frag no it's just the 'cons not looking too good-you know…like he's suffering."**

Sideswipe rolled his optics. He somewhat cared for the Decepticon only because he had known him for some time. Sure the mech's voice got a little too high to be considered a mech when he went on a tangent and his temper was beyond drama queen but somewhere under all that 'con was a loyal and devoted mech- especially to Brittney. Something he appreciated even from a Decepticon.

Sideswipe shook his helm. He couldn't worry about him now he had to focus on finding Starscream's trinemates. **"Of course bro."** His voice was soft along with uncomfortable emotions. **"He's suffering from bond withdrawal. You know how long he's been away from TC and Skywarp? A long time. I'm surprised he made it this far."**

Sunstreaker immediately soothed his twins' discomfort with emotions similar to a short but meaningful hug. **"Me too. He's always been a tough slagger."** He said with a huff.

Sideswipe momentarily felt Sunstreaker's bond withdraw. He knew that Sideswipe needed to focus now. It was only a matter of time before Brittney and that low life of a human came back.

* * *

><p>You know, when I had the perfect kind of idea of a romantic getaway this wasn't really the first thing that came to mind. Oh, sure, yeah, the island was very nice and could be turned into a romantic kind of thing but I guess I was on edge because I didn't know what would happen.<p>

As Richard guided me over the bridge the pepper spray that Sideswipe forced me to bring seemed more and more assuring that I would be alright if he tried to do anything. Our steps echoed with muffle thuds as we crossed the wooden curved bridge.

I could see that he smiled. He was excited, maybe because of the fact that I agreed to come along. Whatever, this was for Starscream. Nothing else.

We both stepped off the bridge and onto the pine needled ground. Suddenly he stopped and I waited for him to do something. He slowly got out of my way and revealed his 'surprise'.

I didn't really react because I wasn't expecting much from him. Despite how romantic he was, is- he kept it simple. A blanket was spread out on the ground and lanterns were spread at the edges giving a light white hue everywhere.

I managed to smile. "This is so nice Richard." I said turning to him.

I didn't try hard enough to convince him. "Is something wrong?" He asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

Maybe I was too quick to answer. "No!" So I panicked. I stepped forward and quickly sat down on the blanket. I made myself cozy by crossing my legs and smiling up to him. "Not at all it's just been awhile since someone has done something for me so nice." Once again half truth half lie.

He stood in front of me with a pleased look on his face. "I didn't want to do anything too extreme."

I placed a lock of my curly hair behind my ear in embarrassment. To only make the situation worse I pressed my glasses further up the bridge of my nose. Another habit that formed whenever I felt uncomfortable.

"What's next?" I said clearing my throat. "A bottle of wine?"

"Only sparkling." He joked back.

Internally I cringed. He never really had a good sense of humor. He was dashing but lacking in the humor department.

"What I was thinking was a little romance."

"Romance?" I said uneasily trying to keep the smile.

He sensed it. "No, no, no, not that. Brittney not_ that_. I would never do that to you" He said placing a hand on my thigh. I froze at the touch. I was relieved but his gentle hold felt like an iron cast. Primus help me…I'm so _weak_.

"Just to get things going again." He said sounding unsure of himself all of a sudden. I couldn't help but to smile. He also was a hopeless romantic.

"Looked and sounded a lot better in your mind right?" I guessed.

Richard looked up shock written on his face momentarily. "Well, yea, sort of." He said lifting his hand off of my thigh to rub the back of his neck.

I sighed shaking my head and looking out to the lake. The half-moon shone behind the misty clods making an eerie yet calming light shine upon the water. The sound of the water lapping to the rocks nearby and the frogs croaking sounded so soothing-something you would see out of a movie.

"I have to say, though, you had the scene cut out nicely." I said. I was always a sucker for romantic nature get always. Maybe that's why we were here right now-because he knew I enjoyed a good cheesy getaway.

"Well, I don't mean to sound like I know everything but all the girls like the moon shining on the lake scene."

And then there was that dashing smile. The way his lips curved around his perfect teeth made me writhe inside. I hated how I wanted to get a taste. Just a small nip or two. Maybe just once…it wouldn't hurt right?

It was then I realize I was leaning towards him. _"No, no, abort! Cancel. Escape button! Mission failed! Abort!" _I was screaming internally but somehow I didn't stop and this time I wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe was stumped. "If I were a crazy, romantic, sociopath where would I hide my Transformers?" The bot said not really much caring for the name the humans titled them. Truthfully he liked to be called a Cybertronian. But that was his pride talking.<p>

The silver twin managed to search every cabinet, corner, crack, bag, and crevice but found not a single trace of seekers.

"Scanners indicate no signs of life." He said mocking an astronaut's voice. He then let out a dramatic and frustrated sigh titling his helm back. "This is a pain in my-"

There was clicking noise that made the silver 'bot pause and tilt his helm. Another click but it was louder making Sideswipe go onto all fours. "Hello?" He said timidly.

He looked around again this time on higher points in the living room. The Autobot stayed still not daring to make anymore movements. Another click but this time it was slow and lagging. Immediately Sideswipe recognized the sound and back flipped. Not a second later the sound of a small report was heard.

Putting aside his foolery and joking nature, Sideswipe looked back where he was standing. He wasn't shocked when he saw a small plasma burn on the wooded floor. He narrowed his optics, battle protocols taking over his body and mind. Quickly Sideswipes' blades hissed out of their hiding. "Show yourself!" He yelled out now carefully moving keeping his audio receptors on high alert. He hated when he couldn't see the enemy.

His optics rapidly darted about searching for whoever just tried to shoot his helm off. Then the thought finally hit him. His sensors weren't picking up anything because they were purposely hiding.

And doing too much good of the job.

"C'mon you cowards! Face me already!" He yelled panning his voice around the kitchen now.

With a small smile of victory two sounds of transformations were heard. "Found ya."

* * *

><p>His eyes spoke so many levels. They spoke so many words. They were asking for permission as he too, leaned forward. My lips moved but no sound came from them as I tried to form a sentence-no words. He shook his head and just like that our lips met. A tiny squeak came from my throat as he seized them gently.<p>

I closed my eyes giving into the slow and passionate kiss. His hand cupped my cheek and his other trailed through my curly hair. My curls welcomed and wrapped around his fingers like they knew their place.

Slowly I lowered myself on my back and he followed somehow we never broke apart and I admired that. I didn't want to.

As soon as he was on top of me he used both of his hands to keep himself up-either one of them beside my head.

For further support, his knee was placed between my legs. He slowly broke away. I followed pulling my head up not wanting to end anytime soon.

I know we weren't.

A hand from beside my head traced my cheek, my neck, my collar bone. Carefully he pulled the sweater away from my neck. I tilted it placing a hand on the back of his head as he started to kiss and then bit down on the sensitive muscles.

I couldn't help but huff at his tender and yet harsh movements. "This is new…" I said starting to suddenly get uncomfortable.

A laugh came from his throat making me smile. "Hush." He said before biting down hard.

A surprised peep came from my mouth as he did so. It hurt but for some reason it felt good at the same time. My hand that was behind his head was keeping steady as he traveled down to my collarbone. I tilted my head further to let him nip at it.

I bit my lip. He knew where to go.

Suddenly I opened my eyes feeling a sick and twisted thought in my mind. I was actually enjoying this. "Um, Richard hold on…" I said pushing his head away gently.

"Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked sincerely as he hovered over my face making the air in front of him turn into mist and then disappear. I hadn't noticed how cold it got.

His question made me cringe inside. He seemed hurt and concerned that he wasn't giving me the 'pleasure' of making up.

"No, no, it's-it's not that-just. I don't feel comfortable going this far…yet." I added with an embarrassed smile. I could see the small and understanding smile come to his lips.

"It's fine really, I just thought you would enjoy this. We can go back now if you like."

My heart skipped a beat. "No!" I said a little too quickly making him widen his eyes in shock. "I mean no, what I mean is, I don't want it to end like this-just I don't mind doing this but just take it slow."

I continued when he tilted his head in question. I had to kill time. Sideswipe might not have found them by now. "Richard you have to look at in my view. You were the one that hurt me. And by being together like this it brings back the pain I felt when you left me. Not only that it brings up guilt for ever hating you." The last sentence came out by accident.

"But I'm here now and I am willing to move on. Despite how rude I sound you have to too. We can forget the past and start new again."

"Can we?" I asked truthfully. I hid my distaste to the best of my ability.

He brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. "Just trust me." He asked.

There was that word again. He never had a good reputation with it.

Richard seemed to be getting hopeless now. He sighed dipping to my lips brushing them teasingly against his. "Please Brittney just…trust me." He said kissing them once and then again-each one being longer than the last.

Reluctantly I gave in. And this time when I tell you it was to stall. It really was. I found no pleasure in this. Honestly I felt like he was using me just begging for me again.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sideswipe? What the slag is going on?"<strong>

Sideswipe's smile was long gone as soon as he saw the two seekers swoop down and start showering him with bullets. **"Seekers-That's what's going on!"** He said urgency flowing over the bond freely.

Sideswipe could feel his twin's slight panic and urgency to protect him and assist him in the battle. It was by natural instinct to do so and right now the yellow twin was an angry caged lion.

**"Well try to get them to stop!"**

** "What do you think I am **_**doing**_**!?" **He huffed loudly dodging another round of bullets from the mechs. "Hey, would you quit it!" Forcibly he closed the bond off from his brother. He was only distracting him and that he would get an audiofull when he returned. "I'm here to talk!" He said sheathing his blades again and stopping dead in his tracks. He outstretched his arms. "See! No weapons!"

This got both seekers' attentions as they dove down. Now their enemy was completely defenseless.

Sideswipe saw this and cursed. He dove behind a leg of a chair just in time only for a plasma round to shave his shoulder armor. "Getting' real tired of this slag…" He mumbled watching them bank around the living room. But upon further realization he saw they were lagging.

Thundercracker the most. Sideswipe came out of hiding seeing as they were diving dangerously fast to the floor. "Whoa, hey! Pull up!" Sideswipe said running in their direction as Skywarp also started to dive. Not knowing what else to do, the mech ran to where Thundercracker was about to crash and braced himself to catch the mech. The Decepticon transformed and started to fall limply to the ground.

Sideswipe cringed preparing for the pain to come. With a loud clatter the two mechs collided and slid a good two feet before coming to a stop. Skywarp fell just a little further.

With a groan Sideswipe pulled himself from under the larger mech minding his door wing. "Ow, ow, ow I should have thought this through…"

Finally free Sideswipe stood up and glanced from Thundercracker to Skywarp. What Sideswipe saw merely broke his spark. The youngest of the trine, Skywarp, was clawing his way to his brother. Sideswipe, overtaken by determination, marched his way over to the weak mech.

Skywarp immediately saw this and growled. "Get away from me Autobot scum!" By being with Starscream for so long he knew the threat was empty and never going to happen. Tossing a smart remark aside to prevent them from using more energy, Sideswipe took the mech from under his arms and started to drag him backwards. Out of weakness the purple seeker didn't fight back.

Once he was close to Thundercracker he made sure his words were heard by both of them. "Look, I know how your bond works and I know that you know that the Starscream you saw is the real Starscream hence your bond withdrawal." He said gently lowering the mech next to Thundercracker who immediately placed an arm around his brother to pull him closer to his spark.

"You mechs need to tell me why you're here with ol' duchebag and tell me why you fired on your own leader." Sideswipe said crouching on his hinges in front of them. He tried to sound as stern as possible but the way the two most fearsome Decepticon warriors were now reduced to sparkling-like weakness made his spark writhe in pity. He promised himself he would use a softer tone.

Sideswipe was never the one to pity 'cons. But only this once he felt it because he had been in the same position. No one deserved to suffer through bond withdrawal. The strongest of the mechs could fall to such a painful experience just like the Decepticon trine.

"We-we were forced…" Thundercracker started but he gave up laying back down his optics momentarily going dark.

"Okay, to do what?" Sideswipe urged.

The blue mech raised his helm again to look the mech straight in the optics. "To fire upon Starscream."

"Why?" He said doing a quick scan of both seekers. The result only made him cringe further. They were both deprived of energon not helping the fact that they were also through withdrawal.

"We came alive only to see our human master. We do not know his name. He always goes on about-about some other human girl-Brittney was her designation- gah!" Thundercracker's words were taken away by another wave of pain.

Sideswipe nodded his helm trying his best to ignore his cries. He was getting somewhere and he had to keep him focused. "What does scum ball want with the human?" He wasn't going to give away _his _human's safety. He didn't know if they could be trusted just yet.

"He wants to use us supposedly for a bargain. If she does not give into his demands we will be forced to offline slowly but he knows that she has Starscream-"

"Making her give into the demands easily." Sideswipe finish with a grunt. "Bastard." He said looking away. If one trine mate or bonded offline the other's would follow.

The blue mech turned his attention to Skywarp and creased his optic ridges in worry. Desperately, Thundercracker leaned closer to his brother's chest feeding off his spark energy to Skywarp. "He is the youngest of us. His bond is younger and not as well developed as ours. Only I have been keeping him strong…"

Sideswipe stared at the purple seeker barely hanging onto consciousness but then shook his helm trying to focus and push his pity aside. "Look, we need to get you out of here and get you back with Starscream- who knows how long you guys have left." He said standing up and bending down to pick Thundercracker up.

"No! Are you a fool? He would surely find out that we are gone and who would be the first to blame?" He said knowingly.

"You know Brittney's my owner? How?" He said not helping to become defensive.

Thundercracker grunted. "I have no intentions of harming your human. I know she is only a victim as we. You must leave us here tonight and warn your human of his plan, if not, Starscream and we will offline."

"But-you can't hang on forever! The withdrawal has been going on for a week! You can't last any longer!" Sideswipe said shaking his helm clenching his fist in aggravation.

Thundercracker was quick to soothe his worry. "Only for tonight, Autobot. Create a plan and do as you did tonight for tomorrow. Then you can reunite us with our leader." Thundercracker said trying to stand.

Without hesitance Sideswipe stepped forward and helped him up.

The blue mech accepted it as they both dragged Skywarp onto his weak legs. "We have to hide again and same to you. They will be back any moment."

The silver 'bot forced his shoulders under Skywarp's arm and Thundercrackers' so that he was in the middle of the two. Only then did Thundercracker look at Sideswipe straight in the optics. "Why are you helping us?" He asked truly confused.

Sideswipe shook his head concentrating on the extra weight on his shoulders as they started to walk. Seekers were much larger than the mech making it more difficult to stay balanced on his wheeled feet. "I asked myself the same question 'cracker but you know what? I'm doing this for Brittney. We are still Autobot and Decepticon- enemies but I'm putting that aside for her. She would be devastated if Starscream ever left her."

The blue mech stared at him slightly amazed. "You have deep loyalty to your human…"

Sideswipe grounded out his denta. "_Brittney_ takes care of us like no one else had ever done. She treats us like were alive not toys-pun intended. She has done everything to bring me and my brother together and now she is doing the same for Starscream by getting back with that scum of a human. Just ought to let you know." He said quietly.

Thundercracker managed a smile. "She is kind, but a fool for doing so."

Sideswipe shrugged to his best ability despite the seeker's weight upon them. "She's like that. She likes to sacrifice herself for others. Usefully it bites her back in the aft but she's a strong femme."

Sideswipe led the seekers to the kitchen cabinet along the floor and struggled a bit before opening it. "I'm going to hide you here for now so that Brittney or ol' bolt head won't see you and suspect anything." He grunted as he rolled each seeker off his shoulder and guided them into the empty cabinet,

"What about you, Autobot?" Thundercracker asked pulling Skywarp closer to him as they lay down, tired from simply walking.

Sideswipe sighed and worked out both his shoulders. "I'll be fine. Brittney will find me in the bathroom. Tonight I'll tell her what he's planning and we'll get you out of here." He said as an after thought.

Thundercracker stared at the mech for a long moment before nodding his helm once. "Thank you…Sideswipe."

The red 'bot smiled a bit. "Make's jet judo look like a walk in the park, huh?" He said with a tiny laugh.

The blue seeker gave him a deadpanned look. "If you put it that way, yes. Now go, before they come back."

Sideswipe didn't do as he was told at first making sure that they were going to be alright. Another reassuring nod from Thundercracker was all he needed before he quietly and gently closed the cabinet door.

* * *

><p>By now I was tired of him. I didn't even bother to speak to him as we walked back to his cabin. Richard also kept quiet. He knew better than to get me upset again.<p>

Right now I was focusing on hoping that Sideswipe found anything out and was hiding. Seeing my unease he tried to wrap his arm around mine but I moved away from him. I shook my head slowly and made an effort to smile just to ease the situation a little.

At a faster pace than normal we made to Richard's cabin. We both walked up the stairs and onto the porch where I waited for him to unlock the cabin door. With a short halfhearted smile Richard opened the door and waved his hand indicating me to go in first. I did looking behind me not really trusting him.

He frowned but I paid no mind to him I was too focused on going into the bathroom getting back Sideswipe. He didn't question me when he saw me close the door. I bent down and opened the counter. Sure enough sideswipe was there sitting against the inside of the wall with his legs bent in front of him. He was humming a tune to himself which was cut off as soon as he saw me. We spent no time talking but a smile and a nod was all I need to find out that the seekers were defiantly here.

Outstretching a hand he hopped onto it. I raise my hand to my hood of my hoodie and stood up closing the counter quietly. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands for effect.

With a sigh I came out of the bathroom with a smile.

"Are you all set now?" He asked trying to keep a lighter tone.

"Yeah, sorry I drank a lot of water today." I said lamely. Inside I slapped myself. I was a terrible liar.

"Of course, it was a hot day." He laughed seemingly to buy my excuse. To this I thanked my lucky stars. I wasn't sure if I could keep this façade up anymore.

"So I guess goodbye then. Yeah?" He asked with a shrug moving closer to me.

I made every muscle in my body to not flinch away. As he hugged me though, my body relaxed to the touch. I was still puzzled how I was trying so hard to deny my feelings for him but my mind automatically said that it was fine. I wrapped one arm around him and patted his back.

I moved away before the hug turned into something more uncomfortable. "Alright so I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Fine with me." He said watching me as I went out the front door. He stood in the doorway watching me as I went off the porch and walked away. Turning around I gave him a tiny wave. He returned it and went back into his cabin. I heard him close the door and lock it. A sigh of relief came from my mouth a little too loudly.

* * *

><p>Quietly I made my way up the front porch and opened the screen door. My dad was sleeping on the couch. The TV was still on playing those late night re-runs. I opened the screen door as quietly as possible and stepped inside. I closed it guiding the door back shut. Tip toeing to my bedroom I opened the door more hastily than I wanted to. I winced. I didn't want to wake up my mom and two brothers next to my room.<p>

Quickly I scooted into my bedroom and closed the door locking it just to sooth my need for secrecy. Quickly I took Sideswipe out of my hoodie and placed him on the dresser next to Sunstreaker. I watched as the golden twin immediately rushed over to him, fury in his stride. "Don't you ever cut me off when you're in the middle of a battle. You slaggin' 2-bit you could've gotten off-lined." He said making his brother lift his arms up and twist his helm to the side seeing if Sideswipe had any damage.

Sideswipe kept the smile on his face all the while his brother was fuming. "Glad to see your safe too, bro." He said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder immediately making Sunstreaker freeze and calm down.

The yellow twin stared at his brother relief now in his optics. After a moment he nodded his helm and backed away. Sideswipe turned to face me but I was already checking on Starscream. I placed my finger on his tiny chest making sure his spark was still beating.

"He's getting weaker, dunno how long he has…" Sunny said crossing his arms. I knew he didn't care for the mech at all but he said it in a quiet voice. He was making an effort of keeping the hate and 'good riddance' tone out of his voice.

"Sideswipe you did find the seekers?" I asked turning to face him slowly. Truthfully I was scared to hear the answer.

The silver twin saw this, creasing his optic ridges in worry. "Yeah, I did." He sat down at the edge of the dresser and started to swing his legs out of nervous habit. He clasped his hands together and looked at the ground.

I sat there surprised, disgusted, and appalled. "How-how are they coping with the withdrawal?" I asked nervously.

"They attacked me full throttle but as soon as they hit the air they transformed and crashed landed. Skywarp was practically dragging his body to Thundercracker just to feed off of his spark." Sideswipes' voice was stressed. "They were practically chest to chest…they don't have much time, Britt. You have to do something!" He said looking back up and spreading his arms out in a pleading manner.

I watched as Sunstreaker placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. Sideswipe relaxed, his tense door wings lowering from the touch.

"That son of a bitch. How the hell did he get his hands on alive Transformers?" I hissed with pure hatred. "Who the hell does he think he is? He has to know that they are in pain!" I said realizing my voice got a little loud stirring Starscream in his recharge.

I tiled my head and twisted my face in pain as I brushed my fingertip along his wing.

"Thundercracker says he's using them to get to you. He said that if you don't give into that slaggers 'demands', what ever the frag they are, they will offline because of you." Sideswipe whispered. I could tell he didn't want to share the details.

"What?" I snapped my attention to him. I shook my head in disbelief before making my hands go into fist. I snarled pressing my fist to my face. "I'm so fucking weak and stupid! Here I though he was a changed person. Jesus he really had me tricked. Oh God…" I said feeling the tears coming to my eyes as I fell to my knees.

I immediately heard Sideswipe climb down the dresser and hastily skate towards me. "Britt?" He asked concerned.

"A little part of me hoped he changed and that I would be loved again." I whispered my voice cracking. "I told myself I was doing this for Starscream but I wasn't I was selfish. Oh God…"

"Brittney? Brittney, listen to me." Sideswipe said climbing onto my lap and holding my arm. I looked down at him his soft blue optics looking into mine. "It's alright. I known you for a long time and you are not selfish."

I appreciated his reassurance but deep inside of me I felt sick. Sideswipe continued on.

"I hate that slagger for ever hurting you and I still do. Maybe I had some hope that he was changed too-very small hope-because I wanted to see you smile again but now I know he's not worth even a moment of your time or forgiveness. He's twisted and only using you for whatever slag he has up his sleeve. Yeah, he's smooth with the words and you fell for it because you hoped you would find love again." He rolled his optics at the last part but became serious all over again.

"Brittney…the only love you will find that you deserve is in this room." He said his tone serious bringing the momentary doubt if Sideswipe was really the one standing before me. "We love you Britt. You treat us with kindness like-like we're humans and not some six inch piece of metal. You prove this because you're working your heart out to save that mech right there who depends on you more than ever. Don't give up yet-do it for him." He said strongly pointing to Starscream without taking his optics off of me.

I couldn't help but smile. A big part of me thanked Primus and God that Sideswipe was my friend. Now did I only see that Richard was a good for nothing human. He's trying to use me for something and God damn it I will find out what. I glanced back at Sideswipe. I lifted him up gently and brought him to my chest. The best hug I could give to him without crushing his body.

I brought him away and creased my eyebrows in determination. "We have to get them. No matter what." I said looking up at Starscream as he shifted in his recharge.

* * *

><p>A little afterward we decided to hit the hay. The twins had no trouble falling into recharge-Especially Sideswipe from what he went through today. Right now they were sleeping next to each other snoring quietly with their mouths open. Starscream was already in a light recharge. Me on the other hand-I couldn't sleep.<p>

I know you're getting tired of me taking about how I can't sleep but truthfully I can't-not when one of my boys are suffering, in pain. I have learned and taught myself to take care of my bot's like they were well, children because they are. They were so exposed to a larger world they didn't know and I was their guider-parent-mother whatever. Someone had to take care of them.

I mean they make me smile, laugh, and want to pull my hair out but truthfully I couldn't live without them. It was a miracle that they ever came alive in the first place. Somehow it was me. Why not another person? I'm not complaining at all. It's just there are millions of other people, why me?

Right now I was sitting cross-legged on my bed with Starscream in my lap. A low moan grabbed my attention immediately as Starscream clawed at the plating to his chest. "Shh, don't do that sweetspark." I said placing my finger between his clawed hands. I inhaled making a hissing noise as his claws painfully dug into my skin. I would rather bear the pain than Starscream causing himself damage.

I heard a click and then glanced up at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. You know how sparklings make clicking noises in their sleep? I couldn't help but let a faint smile cross my lips seeing the twins clicking in their sleep to each other. I smiled bringing it down to Starscream as I stroked his wings trying to sooth him the best I could.

I closed my eyes hearing another painful moan from Starscream as he clutched my finger. I had to get the mechs together somehow. What made it painful was I didn't know how.

* * *

><p><strong>A signal boost for Kellie Witwicky. She's an awesome person and she needs some reviewer lovin's also. Stop by her page a read a fic or two and maybe leave a review for her?<strong>

**Thanks guys! Love you all!**


	10. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformer**

**Alright last chapter seemed to be a fluke and now that I re-read it was ridiculous. So here's the next chapter early and with more action. We finally get to bring our seekers home! Lets just skip half the day because I am tired of this arc. Shhh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Reunited<strong>

* * *

><p>"So you know the plan?" I whispered to Sideswipe as I approached Richards' cabin.<p>

"Yup, get in get out with seeker brothers while you deal with Richard. Good luck to you." He said as I felt him salute sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes as I walked up the stairs and knocked on Richards' door. The door immediately opened. It made me slightly uncomfortable that he was waiting for me right at the door. "Brittney, nice to see you again." He smiled.

I did also, trying to fight my hate towards him. Now I was fully doing this for Starscream my dislike towards the guy was fully renewed. How dare he cause my mech pain! I made an effort to not strangle him right then and there and walked in. "Same." I said quickly. I took off my hoodie making sure Sideswipe stayed hidden. Once we left, he would retrieve the seekers and hide them in my hoodie where afterwards I would carry them back to my cabin. The plan was foolproof.

I placed it on the couch and smiled. "It was warmer than I expected it to be tonight." I laughed.

Richard nodded his head giving my hoddie a careful gaze. "Well, should we get going then?"

"Sure, why not?" I said as he walked out of the cabin first. I gave one last glance at the hoodie as Sideswipe looked after me. One slight nod of his helm was all I needed to know that he was determined to save the seeker trine.

Richard seemed to not notice my long glare as he locked the front door. "So how was your day? I noticed you were gone for the day."

I cringed while his back was to me. Creeper much? "Um, yeah we went to town again today. There was a village wide sale going on."

He turned around and offered his hand to which I reluctantly obliged to hold. We walked down the steps and down the rocky ground to where it led to the island. "Oh, did you find anything you liked? I would have taken you myself."

He wasn't a conversationalist either. "Yeh, I got a yellow robot ring and a pair of glasses."

Richard smiled. "Oh, yes, you were into that robot toy line…what was it again transmorphers?"

I cringed at the mention of the knock-off movie. Oh Jesus just _no_. I was very quick to correct him. "Transformers."

"Oh, sorry, I knew the name sounded funny."

My laugh was small. "Yes, I am still into them."

His voice became low and I had to wonder if he was catching onto something. I knew very well he was. "Has your collection grown by any chance?"

I shook my head. "No, money's tight and all…" I lied. I was not risking the safety of my mech to this sadistic loser.

"Tell me about it. My parents can only run a big corporation for so long before we have to resort to middle class jobs."

_Really?_ Did I mention his parent were rich snobs? Apparently they were starting to rub off on him. "Can I point out that I'm middle class? And since when do we talk about money? Or status?" I question narrowing my eyes at him and ripping my hand from his.

He noticed my very apparent annoyed tone though. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." He sounded sincere once again. I could only imagine that he was just a good actor.

"…It's alright." I said quietly my annoyance not disappearing. We had made it to the bridge by now to which Richard led me over. Once again I reluctantly followed. This time we sat on the wooden bench that _I_ would sit on to watch the moon and lake.

It made me feel sick and violated that he was using a place I loved so much for his own sick plan. Whatever I wasn't doing anything with him tonight and if he tried…well I could just give him a piece of my mind and fists.

We were silent as we took in the view it wasn't much since it was cloudy. It was supposed to rain tonight maybe storm. Usually it doesn't. The lake was a murky black and calm. The sound of the gentle waves lapping against the rocky shore was absent. It was such a contrast to last night. Compared to last night it was a dream and now it was just unattractive and uncomfortable.

Richard started to realize the increasing awkward silence and decided to speak. "Brittney, I feel something isn't right tonight. Is something wrong?" He asked carefully his voice low once again.

My heart raced as I tried to come up with an excuse. I swallowed looking over to him with a shy smile. "I'm tired Richard. You know me when I am tired. I'm quiet and I stare into space a lot."

"Yes, but it feels like you are hiding something from me…" He said his voice never changing. I swallowed hard. I had a feeling he was catching on and I didn't have a lot of time left.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe immediately jumped down from the couch and started to make his way to the kitchen. Determination was written on his faceplates as he skated his way to the cabinet. He opened it slowly and as expected the seekers were not there.<p>

Taking a risk he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Thundercracker, Skywarp! Come on out!" He yelled. In return the mech received silence.

Sideswipe skated to the each bedroom and yelled out their names again. The twin was now starting to panic and resolve the worst. What if he was already too late? Sideswipe growled shaking his helm. He was becoming frustrated.

Sunstreaker immediately was there to make the emotion go away with assurance. **"Don't you dare give up bro. I'm not gonna waste my efforts sparkling-sitting Starscream."** Translation: Please don't give up on Starscream because I know you can do better-we are in this together.

Sideswipe rolled his optics, sighing slowly through his tiny air vents. He knew his brother meant good. He just had trouble arranging his words and meanings. **"Fine."** He replied brushing his brother's spark-an equivalent to a pat on the shoulder. Their bond was once again quiet as he continued to search.

Sideswipe shook his helm placing his hands on his hips looking around. "Guys!" He yelled out once again. He listened carefully, tuning his audio's to pick up any delicate sound. He narrowed his optics when finally he picked up a faint tapping. The biggest grin was spread upon his lips as he followed the sound not daring to make any noise himself so he could pin-point the source of the tapping.

Sideswipe was led to an open closet in one of the bedrooms. Inside Sideswipe became tense as his optics landed on a metal box with no holes in it. Sideswipe rushed forward placing his hands on the metal case feeling for a lock of some sort.

The mech did a scan of the metal container and receive two faint spark signatures. "Hold on! I'm gunna get you out!" Sideswipe said not sure if he was assuring the mechs or himself.

* * *

><p>Richard sat closer to me placing his hand in mine. I was getting uncomfortable. "You are so different from last night…" He pouted.<p>

I laughed but it was too bitter. "Like I said I'm tired." I felt like saying something else that wasn't as controlled as what I'd said.

He leaned in close to my face wanting to size my lips. I backed away. "You are making me very uncomfortable, Rick." I said sternly.

Richard narrowed his eyes pausing for a long moment. "Is there someone else Brittney?"

I scoffed. "No. My comfort level is different from last night and I want you to understand I'm not up to any of your romantics tonight."

He became defensive something that made my heart beat a little faster. Hopefully he didn't become the type of guy that strikes out. "Then what was the point of us coming out tonight?"

I growled. "You know what. This is why it can't work." Oh great! Another alibi. Internally I was relieved. "You were always paranoid. Can you just respect that after so long of being separated you show up outtta no where and expect me to kiss your feet!"

He flinched back and looked down to the ground. He seemed hurt but I knew damn well it was an act. He didn't get better after the years, he got worse-delusional and twisted.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and he also perked up at the sound. I kept his suspicious glare with narrowed eyes as I took it out and slid the keyboard out. 'Found them. In metal box. Locked. Need more time.' I panicked. No, no, no, this was not how it was planned.

I looked up seeing he caught my panic. He leaned forward but I closed my phone. "It was my mom." I said defiantly to which he nodded slowly to. I sighed shaking my head placing a hand through my hair. I was trying to come up with something to stall time. The problem was that I couldn't. I was running out of time and patience with him.

Reluctantly I looked up at him. In order to make time I had to make him have his way with me. I grimaced. That was never going to happen "What do you really want Richard?" I asked my voice low and dangerous. I already knew what he wanted but I wanted him to admit it.

He examined me before laughing quietly as if he had told a classy joke. Narrowing my eyes I shook my head in confusion. "Well?"

"Oh Britt, you were always too innocent for your own good."

At this my heart sank. Time had run out.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe growled using his cybertonium sword to lever the metal box open. To get better traction the mech had folded his wheeled feet up onto his ankles, using his peds for a firmer stance. With one final effort he gave up, slouching at the relief in his arms. "Primus." He gasped flicking his wrists to rid the pain.<p>

The mech had tried everything, picking the lock, levering it, and cutting into the metal with his denser alloyed blades. Nothing seemed to work. He shook his helm staring at the bent metal where he tried levering the lid open. Sideswipe was about to give up but the mech saw that the top of the lid had handles. They were embedded into the top through a hole that went inside.

Sideswipe smiled jumping up onto the box with a tiny clang. "Hold on, I got an idea." He announced knowing the mechs heard him. Placing a finger in the hole he tested if it would be enough to tear it open with his blade. He shook his helm. There was no time to do testing. He just needed to work fast. "Back up into the corners if you can mechs. I'm going in." He waited for a moment for them to do as he said.

With an intake of air he raised his blade and slammed hard onto the hole, unhinging the handle in the process. Sideswipe looked down seeing the hole was now sliced horizontally.

It worked. Now all he had to do was slice a hole through the slit. Carefully, Sideswipe worked the blade up and down sawing his way through the thin metal in a circular shape. Sparks flew as his stronger alloyed blade cut through the cheep metal with ease. With a final cut Sideswipe retracted his blade and slammed his foot on the circle he'd cut through the top. He smiled as it fell into the metal box with a clatter flooding light into it.

"Knock, knock." He couldn't help but say after he jumped through the hole both big enough for the seekers and him.

He turned to see Thundercracker holding his brother close to his spark. A weak smile crossed his faceplates seeing the silver mech highlighted by the flooding light. Sideswipe reached his hand out making the light dace across his armor.

The oldest seeker reached forward gripping his hand. "Never in my life had I felt relief upon seeing an Autobot."

* * *

><p>At one moment we were sitting there my heart beating faster than normal and then the next moment he was pulling me by the arm. I dragged my feet across the rock and struggled against his firm and tight grip. I didn't yell or scream for help. It would bring attention to the situation and then end up into another problem or worse the safety of my mechs.<p>

"Let me go." I hissed.

He didn't reply as I gave up and reluctantly followed after him. My footsteps were heavy and chaotic trying to keep up with his pace.

My mind reeled as I once again tried to get out of his grip. This time he stopped yanking my arm almost pulling it out of the socket. It was a silent warning to stop struggling. I grunted at the pain but showed no more signs of distress.

I wanted to get away but it was also to buy more time. No way had Sideswipe gotten the seekers out of there.

* * *

><p>Despite my struggle we had made it to the cabin. He tossed me into the room and I immediately cradled my sore wrist that was red from his hold. After he had closed the door and locked it (to my ever-growing discomfort) Richard seemed distracted as his eyes fell onto the ground. I followed his gaze and realized they were on Sideswipe trying to help the seekers into the living room. On instinct I rushed over to them placing myself between them and him. I knelt down in front of them keeping my expression firm and defensive.<p>

"What do you want with me and the seekers Richard? What are your plans?" I asked feeling Sideswipe lean up against my ankle. I quickly glanced down seeing that the seekers were slipping into stasis. I had to hurry.

Richard started to circle us making me immediately look up to him. I placed a protective hand in front of my mechs. The seekers would no longer be slaves but mine to take care of-to protect!

Richard laughed at my protective gesture shaking his head. "Like I said before you were always so innocent…You see, back in the day when we were still together, as an one month anniversary, I bought the other two seekers for you as a present. When you visited for the occasion, they came alive right in the packaging. Somehow you made them alive and I soon came to realize you have a gift. How? I' m not sure but I saw profit in it."

I narrowed my eyes trying to remember the night I first went to stay over at his house. It was a simple get together…not as simple as I thought. He stopped, looking behind me looking straight at Sideswipe. I felt Thundercracker and Skywarp flinch under his gaze. My hand was now touching them, assuring them that he would get nowhere near them.

The sick bastard laughed at this, continuing. "I kept them from you, seeing that I wasn't ready to share them yet. Then that's when you ditched me. I wanted you back but not for you, no, for your 'power'. I spent my time figuring how I could get you back while in rehab then I remembered you talking on and on about how seeker bonds work. Slowly I would make them die and their lives would be placed in your hands. How can you say no?"

Suddenly he rushed forward gripping me by the wrist ripping me from my mech and the seekers. "No!" I yelled out hitting his chest with my other hand. He grabbed my other wrist and squeezed hard making me grunt in pain. He brought me close. Sideswipe already had his blades unsheathed skating towards him dangerously. Richard didn't notice.

"Brittney don't you see we can use these toys for money! We could make millions selling alive toys! Sentient toys that can interact with others. I need you though! You are the only one who can make them sentient. If you do not join me your precious Starscream will die!" He said with a smile.

He thought his plan was brilliant. It was twisted and disgusting. All he wanted was money. And now everything was clear. "You're disgusting! Let me go!" I said struggling against his hold again, this time kicking him in the shin. It didn't work.

Richard suddenly yelled out in pain as Sideswipe stabbed him in the ankle. I heard the hiss of flesh meeting his cybertronium blade as he pulled it back out to strike again. By now his optics were tinted with red. He was on kill mode and his size was not going to stop him.

Richard pushed me away making me lose my balance and fall on my back. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. I quickly got onto my hands and knees realizing the seekers were now fully exposed. Before I could make it to them, Richard raised his foot. A shot of pure panic went through me. As Sideswipe went forward again Richard swung his leg kicking the mech harshly. His tiny body flew and bounced before hitting the opposite wall.

Tears threatened my eyes as he remained still. "No! Sideswipe!" I yelled out desperately. Anger shot through me as I glanced up at Richard. "You bastard!" I hissed standing up. With a flick of the wrist he revealed a pocket knife. I back up against the wall.

"Now all I ask is that you come quietly." He said coming closer. I craned my neck away from him as he touched the blade to my neck. I closed my eyes shut waiting for my life to be done. I shook as I bit back the panicking tears. Why did it have to come to this?

Before he could make another move a sudden bang was heard as the door. Richard immediately backed away from me and curiously looked at the door. Another bang and the door was brought down. Men in black uniforms immediately aimed their guns at Richard to which he raised his hands up in surrender immediately. He lost all his toughness right there.

I backed away bringing my hands to my mouth as I started to cry uncontrollably. Another officer came over to me and guided me out the door. It was pouring rain outside and cold. But I didn't care I was away from that sociopath and safe. "Are you alright miss? Are you injured?" He asked making sure to bring me far away from the cabin.

I was perfectly fine but- Wait! What about my mechs! Sideswipe! They would surely find them! "I'm fine." I replied trying to keep my tone level. But it was hard due to the choked sobs and the panic I felt for Sideswipe and the seekers.

"Brittney? Brittney!" I turned to face the direction in which my dad's voice came from. My family was surely there, running towards me more than concern written on their faces. "Jesus Brittney, are you alright!?" My dad immediately hugged me welcoming me in his protection grip. My mom was there to also hug me.

I never felt so relieved and safe. "Richard…" Was all I could manage to say.

My brother's glanced up through the rain and darkness to see him walking out of the cabin in handcuffs. It was all that my dad needed to turn me around so I couldn't see his face. I didn't want to. I buried my face into his chest. I was shaking terribly.

The reality just set in. My life was just threatened.

"Brittney he will no longer be a threat to you." My dad said. "Jesus I was too stupid to see it…" _I've been trying to tell you! Yes you are stupid!_ I felt like saying but I kept my mouth shut because I too was too stupid to actually see he was not different but worse than before.

Soon the cops wanted me to give the blow by blow of the whole situation. My parents were escorted somewhere else so I wouldn't be pressured by them. My alibi was that Richard wanted me back so bad he was willing to do whatever it took to get me back.

Motives? He was in rehab. Maybe he got more messed up than better doing his time there. Who knew what went on in his head. The officer told me upon investigating the cabin he found a bag of cocaine. Not much but still illegal. Guess he wasn't fully better…

Since the case wasn't that serious they didn't bring me back to the police station. A report would be filed and put in the archives but no more. Richard would do his time in jail for assault.

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped and a chill was sent through my body as my wet clothes seeming became colder. "Is that it Miss Maloney?"<p>

"Yes sir, that's all I know…" I said with a nod hugging myself.

The cop thanked me and walked over to a cop car and got into the front passenger seat. I watched as the last few police cruisers pulled out of the rocky road and onto the main road. The car that had Richard in drove off an hour ago. They were quick to get rid of him I suppose.

Shaking, I made my way back to my cabin. My parents were watching from affar on the porch. They were quick to ask what had happened. I told them the same story I told the officer. They were very convinced after I told them he had cocaine in his possession. My parents were quick to apologize that they never saw that he was unwell. I shrugged saying that we all make mistakes and that he had us all fooled...

I shivered again. My mom placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hop in the shower before you catch a cold, Britt." She soothed.

I nodded my head giving one last glance at Richards's cabin. The owner of the place was notified of what had happened and was now talking to the last cop that was on the scene. I would have to go back later to retrieve my mechs. Hopefully the cops didn't take them for evidence of some sort.

* * *

><p>I was quick to take a shower. With dry clothes on my back I went into my bedroom where Sunny was overlooking Starscream who was in stasis. I was quick to hold him against my chest. His tiny body was limp in my hold as I hugged him gently.<p>

Sunny watched me carefully looking away. I noticed his unsteady stare to the dresser. "Are you alright?" My tone was gentle. Equally, Sunstreaker was exhausted by the whole ordeal.

He didn't answer immediately but he looked up seemingly to make sure of something. "Sideswipe told me everything as it happened…" He looked over at my dad's black flip phone that was still open.

"He told me to call the authorities. He told me step by step what to do as he tried to distract him from hurting you. He was trying to buy some time." He said crossing his arms and looking away.

I stood there stupefied and thankful at the same time. "Sunny…I didn't know." I said shaking my head.

He looked up at me noticing how my voice became lower and shakier. "Look I was just doing what I told. You're welcome and let's leave at that, alright?" He snapped a bit. Despite the revelation there was something else he was hiding.

I leaned forward. "There's something else though. Tell me…please?" I asked. I knew the mech wasn't the one to open up but I knew when something was wrong.

He shook his helm in frustration. The yellow mech was become edgy and agitated. The realization struck me quickly and I was quick to sooth him. "Sunny, everyone is safe."

"He's injured, I need to know if..." He was becoming hunched over and stressed. I placed Starscream back into the bundle of clothes on the dresser and knelt down leveling his with a firm look.

"Listen to me." I steadied him by placing my pointer fingers on each shoulder. He did so trying to tear his optics from mine. "I need you to be calm. If you're upset it will only make things worse. Stay here and take a couple intakes of air. I'm going back and getting them, alright?"

He still wasn't looking at me as he kept his helm down. I softened my expression and lifted my fingers off of his shoulders. "You've been such a great help. I don't know how to repay you."

The yellow twin looked up his expression pained. I could tell he was trying to hold it back. "Just-just get him back here." He said exasperated.

I nodded my head standing up and rushing out of my room. I forgot about my mom. She was washing the dishes when she heard me walk into living room area. "Where are you going, Brittney?" She was concerned. Mom immediately dried her hands with a towel and walked over to me placing a hand on my arm. I took in a deep breath.

"I forgot my jacket at the cabin…can I go get it?" I said. I was becoming tired too.

She looked unsure at first shifting her weight a bit. "Do you want one of us to go with you?" She squeezed her hand a bit.

The fear of going back to the cabin made me uneasy and relive the moment the blade was put to my neck. I shivered and my mom saw it.

"You seem too relaxed. Why are you so willing to go back? Is there more to this?" She asked.

I knew that she was just being concerned like a mother should be but right now I just needed to be left be. Of course it still scared me and I was still shaking a bit from the experience but the shakes and unnecessary fear of a cabin wasn't going to stop me from retrieving my mechs.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just need time to myself. If anything is bothering me I will come to you. I promise." I moved closer to hug her and she welcomed me.

"I'm always here." She said into my shoulder before kissing me on the forehead. I nodded my head with a small smile. She watched me as I left the cabin and walked down the steps. I hugged myself at the coldness and kept my walk firm and steady. I wasn't going to stop just because of what happened. I knew he was far away from me no longer a threat-locked in a jail cell.

The thought made me feel more at ease. The cops and resort owner were by now long gone. It was a good thing that it was so late at night-the cabin cleaners wouldn't come 'till the morning.

I climbed the stairs and took a deep breath. I peeked in seeing the broken door leaning against the couch. When I remained silent to see if anybody lingered behind there were no sounds. It was alright to go in. immediately I searched the ground. They weren't there.

Panic came across me in waves. "Sideswipe!" I called panning my voice around the room. I paused hearing a shuffle from under the couch. Immediately I got onto my knees and saw Sideswipe dragging the barely online seekers. He must've pulled them under there with him to hide from the cops.

"Britt! Oh Primus…" He tried to come over to me but he fell onto his knees no longer keeping his own weight up. His door wing was dangerously bent at an unnatural angle and his knee joint was sparking.

I reached forward carefully placing him in my hands. "My mech, what did he do to you?" I whimpered gently tracing my fingertips across his body.

He placed a tiny hand on my thumb and genuinely smiled. "It doesn't matter. I'm just so glad you're safe." He said the pep in his voice was dulled by the pain he was in.

I creased my eyebrows. I had to get them all back to the cabin. Looking on the couch where I left my jacket I folded it up so only the arms were outstretched. Sideswipe was the first to be placed on the hoodie on his side-his injured door wing up in the air. I examined him making sure he was comfortable before reaching for the seekers. They uncomfortably twitched at my touch.

"It's alright now. I'll take you home now." I couldn't help but coo as I gently placed the seeker next to Sideswipe. I laid them chest to chest to prevent any further damage to their spark. Hurriedly I folded the arms up so that they were covering all of them. I lifted the jacket up and rushed out of the cabin. My walk turned into a jog as I made my way down the rocky road. I never bothered to look back ever again.

* * *

><p>As I walked in my mom asked me if I was alright. Once again she was just being a good mom. I told her saying that it was hard to go back but I managed. In fact I just had to keep reassuring myself that it was alright and everything was okay. Richard got what he'd deserved-just like Sideswipe had said he would.<p>

I told her goodnight before going back into my bedroom. I guess my dad never liked the bed in here because once again he was sleeping in my mom's room. Truthfully it was for the better. I could interact with my mechs and not get discovered.

As soon as I opened the door I wasn't surprised to see that Starscream was already clawing at the air toward the bundle in my arms. I was quick to close it as I set the jacket on the opposite side of the dresser. Sunstreaker was quick to be at Sideswipe side. I guess nothing can hold you back from the concern for your only brother. He was peeling the sleeve of the jacket away before I could. He uncovered Sideswipe and was relieved and worried at the same time.

"What the slag did you get into now, Sides?" His voice was more concerned than angry as he reached forward and helped his brother up.

I wanted to continue to watch them to see if they needed anymore help but I had to get the seekers to Starscream. He'd by now given up slipping back into stasis. In each hand I lifted Thundercracker and Skywarp. Gently I placed them on the bundle of clothing I'd been keeping Starscream on. They relaxed at the soft relief. They were already getting their strength back. Finally I placed Starscream in the center. The scene was enough to cause me to almost sigh and cry with relief.

As far as they could Thundercracker and Skywarp huddled close to their leader's spark. It was a sweet moment that I knew Starscream would deny in the future. As they became comfortable around their leader they were still possibly slipping into the most peaceful recharge in their life here on Earth.

I sat down at the edge of my bed watching as Starscream little chest started to rise and fall with each intake of air his took. No longer were they struggled. We'd saved him just in time. I placed both my hands over my mouth and smiled.

They were all here-right now. No longer would they be in the hands of that bastard. No longer would they be in pain. They were free and reunited with Starscream. Their bond was complete.

I heard a small bang of metal on metal behind me and an irritated grunt. I looked behind myself seeing that Sunstreaker was already trying to repair his brother. "Hold still aft-head."

"Bro, it hurts bad…" He moaned. Sparkling-like clicking noises were imbedded in each word he said.

Sunstreaker managed to soften his expression as his fingers struggled to fix the base of his door wing. "I know Sides. Just keep still or I'll have to put you in stasis."

Slowly I placed my hand out but let it fall on the dresser. "Do you want me to help…?" I asked feeling useless. There was nothing I could do to help Sideswipe out of his pain and they knew it. Sunstreaker shook his helm slowly. "No, but what I need you to do is go into recharge." He said annoyingly. He was concerned and he wanted me to just relax. My job was done but at the price of Sideswipe's ever painful injury I caused was done again.

Sideswipe saw that I was over thinking the situation. He raised his hand to mine causing me to glance at him. "This isn't your fault. I was the one who jumped forward to give that scumhead what he deserved and I knew I wasn't coming out with just a scratch. It's my choice to protect you because that's one thing I can do to repay all that you do for us."

I shook my head tears threatening my eyes. "Sides…"

He didn't let me continue. "Britt, go to sleep. I'm fine. I'll be right here in the morning when you wake up."

I wasn't convinced because he was just assuring me so I wouldn't have to worry about him. Sleep licked at my consciousness but I fought it shaking my head and rubbing the heel of my hands against my eyes.

"He's fine. Just go into recharge already." Sunstreaker said now his annoyance truly showing. I swallowed hard not really appreciating his tone and reminded myself that he had a different way of wording his feelings.

Sideswipe tapped my hand again. "Sleep." He ordered with a smile. It took me a moment to fight the request but then again the feeling of rest licked at my mind. With a finale sigh I turned away and sat on my bed. I gave one last glance at them. They didn't notice, too busy talking through their bond. I finally laid down on my side using my hands a pillow. I watched them until my eyelids were too heavy to keep open and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me this story arc didn't turn out the way I thought it would. This story has a mind of it's own I tell ya. The next story arch will be a lot happier. I just wanted to show how Brittney is so willing to save all the sentient transformer toys and protect them since she thinks it's her responsibility to do so.<strong>

**I have the next chapter half written so expect that to be out soon also. I hope I didn't lose you guys. It been tough writing lately and I don't know why. **


	11. Going Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

><p><strong>I can not tell you how sorry I am for taking so long to update! I hope I haven't lost any of you. Working on my other stories, school, and mostly procrastination have been slowing me down. I promise the next chapter will be better and longer than this one. I just truly want to get over this story arc and get on with the next one. (Which will defiantly focus more on Brittney and her boys.) Thank you for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Going Home<strong>

* * *

><p>I took another quiet sip of my microwaved day old coffee. For a moment I let it pool in my mouth before swallowing gently. It was very quiet this morning. Everyone was still sleeping getting as much rest for the trip. Today was the day we were going back home. I was relieved and thankful. I was getting a bit homesick anyway.<p>

I let the foam cup rest on my thigh as I never broke my protective stare over my mechs. I sighed brushing my fingers through my hair. Apparently last night Sunstreaker did what he could to repair the joint on his brother's door wing. It was still crooked but at least he'd managed to do something about the irregular angle it was at.

Another sip of coffee and another sigh. The seekers all stirred in their sleep making clicking noises. I smiled a bit. They were still trying to get used to the bond. After all these years it was finally completed. I wonder why Starscream never bothered to…

Despite Fanfiction lore and cannon Starscream always seemed to hate his trine but I knew deep down it was the only sanity and love he'd ever get from any Decepticon. They were family to him and I knew that he damn well knew this. He cared deeply for his brothers. He wasn't the leader for no reason.

Sideswipe started to move in his recharge causing Sunstreaker to moan and groan with discomfort. He wasn't a very heavy sleeper.

I took the last sip of my coffee and I place it on the nightstand next to my bed behind me. When I looked back, I saw that the purple seeker, Skywarp, was awake and had his optics on me. His optics became wide and then narrowed in confusion as he looked around.

He went to open his mouth to say something but he closed it. I held back a laugh. I raised one eyebrow and crossed my legs getting more comfortable at the edge of my bed.

"Where are we?" He managed to ground out. His voice was raw and hoarse. "Who the slag are you?" He tried to sit up but Starscream's hand was over his chest making him look over next to him. His two brothers were still sleeping. They would wake up in no time once they realized his side of the bond was active.

I smiled as he realized his trine was right there before him. He poked at Starscream making sure he was actually there. He did it again just to make sure. "Holy slag, 'Screamer!" He said a smile taking over his faceplates as he whacked him upside the helm. The smile disappeared as my heart momentarily caught in my throat.

Starscream woke up with a start, immediately looking at the threat. The seeker didn't register that it was his brother right away. "What the slag?!" He yelled out angrily. Angry was an understatement. Nobody dared to ruin Starscreams' beauty sleep.

Thundercracker was now awake looking over his leader at a stupidly grinning Skywarp. "TC its 'Screamer! Hey Boss I never thought I'd see you again!" He said happily and oblivious to Starscreams' rage.

Thundercracker seemed to roll his optics. "Idiot." He laid back down off-lining his optics. It was clear he wanted to go back into recharge. The thrill of his leader actually being alive and well wasn't a big surprise and relief to him as Skywarps'.

I watched as remarkably Starscream's anger seemed to dwindle away. His faceplates softened as he took a harder glance at his trine mate. "You are on-line and I am on-line as well." He finally took notice of me and the smile reappeared on my face.

"Hey, sleep well?" I asked gently. Thundercracker was once again interested in the conversation as he too gave a curious glace at me.

'Screamer looked away back at Skywarp before back at me. "You…"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I did."

I knew he was grateful for what I did but I knew he would never admit that out loud. All I did was nod my head.

"How did you reunite us?" He asked finally sitting up. He gripped his chest plate. With the trine being together and the bond now complete his spark was still trying to recuperate. He would feel some dull pain every now and then from the sudden spark bonding and withdrawal. Starscream would be fine though, he had his trine mates to chase the pain away.

I laughed quietly reminding myself Starscream asked a question. Oh he had no idea. "Don't worry about it. All that matters is you're alright."

Starscream looked over to the right seeing the twins. Minor if a tad of relief crossed his faceplates. Both Skywarp and Thundercracker followed his gaze. They didn't take the sight too well.

"No! They're here too!? We're slagged 'screamer! They'll take us down when we least expect it!" Skywarp said clawing at his face dramatically. Thundercracker seemed edgy at the sight of the twins but kept it to himself. He glanced at Starscream for an explanation.

"Silence you idiot. They are completely harmless. The femme keeps a tight leash around those dolts." He said rubbing his optics tiredly at his hyper and dramatic brother.

"Femme?" He looked over at me finally wanting to take notice. I made my lips go into a flat line and craned my head forward in a 'well, what?' way.

He narrowed his optics before his voice lowered. "And what a fine lookin' human femme we have here. Mind telling me your designation?" He said cupping his chin.

Oh Primus. Starscream was just about bristling with anger while Thundercracker did a face palm sliding the hand down his faceplates. Another but more annoying "Idiot" mumbled from his mouth.

"Your savior and God, bow before me." I said rolling my eyes. Sideswipe was enough of a hot shot I didn't need two of them. But don't worry I knew how to deal with them, from practice of course.

He seemed to laugh truly humored by my sarcastic answer. "Hehe, I like this one. But seriously babe what's your name?" He said shaking his helm with that same dashing grin.

From the side I heard shifting and before I could notice, an object went flying in the air to connect with Skywarp's helm. He fell sideways onto Thundercracker and immediately gripped his helm moaning.

A welder of some sort was the weapon of choice. I watched it as it rolled off of the dresser with a clatter. I hummed a 'huh' and looked over at Sideswipe who was stomping his way over to the seekers. He had his wheels folded up allowing him to do so to further show his very obvious anger/annoyance. "Her name is Brittney half bit, learn it!" He said stopping in front of Starscream and Skywarp.

He didn't notice the trine leader's growing frustration. "Imbecile…" He muttered as Skywarp looked up at Sideswipe.

"What's the big idea?! Can't I ask the femme her name?" He said lowering his hand from his helm.

"No, I am the only one allowed to hit on her and get away with it, Decepticon! Don't think I won't be nice to you any more like I have been for the past day!"

An exasperated sigh sounded behind the twin. "Sideswipe…" Sunstreaker managed to get up and was now lazily walking over to his brother.

The silver twin glanced behind him, his voice low. "Not now bro, I'm _busy_." He turned back to Starscream who was looking over him. "Feeling better 'Screamer? Good keep your mechs in line and I'll keep mine on a leash."

"Sideswipe." His brother said off-lining his optics to keep what little patience had left. If I hadn't known better he was counting to ten if not five.

"Who said I can't hit on the femme? I was just asking her name!" Skywarp was now standing next to Starscream.

"_I_ said so. I save both your hides so if you were smart ya would listen to me."

"Are your forgetting little Autobot that your femme is right there watching all this time?" Starscream said.

"Yeah, and she can keep looking because what I am saying is truth. Brittney, lay down the rules please and thank you so we don't have rabid Seeker's on the range." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Sideswipe's a bit possessive over me so…" I shrugged. Thundercracker was the only one seemingly to get it all. He stood up moving in between Sideswipe and his brothers. "Why don't we just calm down and listen to the human-

"Brittney."

"Really? You just have to?" Sunstreaker was on number five.

"-as she explains to us how we are to live around her. She rescued us from Richard. Can we at least show her some sort of authority?"

"Because _she is_ the authority."

Oh, seven…so close.

Sunstreaker pounced on his brother. It was the last straw. I rolled my eyes as they fought it out. They wouldn't hurt each other so I turned my attention to Thundercracker with a nod of 'thanks'. "Like I said Sideswipe is possessive over me and get's defensive a lot. My name is Brittney Maloney, it's a pleasure to meet a mech with some sort of patience and sense." I said with a smile.

He bowed his helm. "We are in your debt for saving us from that human."

"Ow! That was my wing you half-bit!"

I blushed a bit at his words and covered my cheeks as casually as I could. Skywarp caught it and laughed. "Aww TC you made her blush."

I let out a sigh shaking my head and clearing my throat. "Starscream, can I trust you to keep your mechs in line?"

"Serves you right for running your mouth."

"Of course femme you are the commanding voice after all." He said doing his own helm bow. He was kissing ass again and I rolled my eyes. "Oh please." I said with a laugh. He was already starting that game of his.

"Anyways we have a rule around here-"

"Slag off you slag sucking mother fuc-"

"Sideswipe" I warned. "You can fight all you want but no language." I said causally, never taking my eyes off of the seekers.

"Sorr-ah!"

I shook my head closing my eyes. "A rule that always needs to be followed. I know you don't like rules but this is for your own safety."

"Alright so what's the rule." He said mocking my voice.

I didn't want to go this far but it had to be done. The message had to be pounded into their helms somehow. I knew Thundercracker wouldn't mind following it but Skywarp was known to not play by the rules. "You must always 'play dead' around other humans. No moving, no sounds, no nothing. You guys are toys and that's how you will act around others, ya got that? If you don't…" I directed my tone towards Skywarp. "You will end up in the same situation I saved you from. _Got it?_" Skywarp flinched at my harsh tone and I hated to bring back the painful thought of Richard.

Thundercracker nodded his helm. "You have my word." Good. I knew he would. I turned to Skywarp. He immediately nodded his helm frantically.

"Alright then-other than that behave and don't get into fights with the twins." I turned my direction towards them and smiled. They also looked upon the still fighting brothers a twisted smile on their lips. "Trust me, they're not that bad…"

A laugh from Skywarp. "Five credits on the yellow sociopath."

"Ten." From Starscream.

"Eh, make it twenty."

I face palmed. They were going to get along just fine.

* * *

><p>It was around nine when I started packing up my things. I brought out my pink backpack and made sure to pack all my CDs, books, and cell phone. Sideswipe needed to be entertained on the five hour trip back to our home in Boston-well, temporary home. We were staying at out uncles' summer home while our home back in New York was getting re-modeledd.<p>

I missed our true home but our uncle was kind enough to let us live there for a while longer. Maybe a couple of weeks or so we would be able to go back to our true home.

Something suddenly flew past my head causing me to look up from zippering my pink back pack. It happened again and I yelled out and dropped my handful of clothes. "What the?" I breathed. I looked around seeing that Skywarp was flying around the room. I instantly pulled at my hair. "Skywarp! No, bad seeker! Bad!" I chased after him and reached out to catch him. In the blink of an eye he was gone.

Frack.

I fell forward losing my balance. I growled as I fell on my front side. Yeah, I forgot about Skywarp's warping abilities. Damn.

I stayed there hearing laughter from Skywarp and concerned shouting from Sideswipe and Thundercracker.

"Yeah, I'm good." I breathed as I started to get back up straightening out my glasses that went further down my nose. I heard a crackle, pop, and Skywarp was under me looking up with his red devilish optics. "Aww, too slow femme!"

"Oh really?" I snatched him up and hung him upside-down by his thrusters. "Skywarp." I said in my scary patient voice. "We do not, I repeat, _do not_ fly indoors or warp indoors-got it?" I said smiling angrily.

"Um, got it…crystal clear."

"Good." I turned to the dresser and stood up plopping him down next to an annoyed Starscream.

"I told you did I not?"

"Sorry boss."

"Tighter leash." I said pointing a finger at Starscream.

He growled looking at Skywarp like he'd just ratted him out.

It was not even the afternoon and I knew that from now on there was never going to be a dull moment.

* * *

><p>My Dad slammed the back hatch of the van with a muffled bang. I couldn't wait to get back home. Even if it wasn't my true home it just felt good to get away from here-especially what happened last night. In my pink backpack the seekers, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker (after much struggle and complaints about his paint being scratched by the others, we finally settled on him having his own place in the front pocket of the book bag) and Starscream were comfortably transformed into their alt modes. I heard a mute beep and racing noises from the bag suddenly. I couldn't help but slap my palm to my face. Sideswipe was already bored.<p>

My little brother smiled poking at my arm. "Your cell phone is on sis." He said.

"Yeah, I know, I'll turn it off when I get in the car." I said as lazily as I could. I opened the back hatch to the van and tossed my backpack into he back seat where I had it all to myself.

I heard a muffled Cybertronain curse as I did so. I winced and said a quiet sorry. "I'll be back in a few minutes guys we're just doing final checks."

I heard a happy "Okay!" from Sideswipe and a few groans from the rest of the gang. I sighed heavily before closing the door. "You'll survive." I mumbled before walking around to where my parents were locking the cabin door.

"Make sure you have everything." Dad said as he spun around and walked down the cabin's porch. He bounced his hand with the cabin's keys making hem ring. "Last call."

"Nope."

"I'm good."

"I got everything." I said watching as my dad got the other key from my mom.

"We'll be right back guys." My mom said turning away and walking away with my mom trailing along side him.

"'Kay." Leaning against the van I waited for our parents to return from returning the keys. I looked up at my older brother who had his face stuck onto his cell phone. There was never a moment when he wasn't texting his girlfriend.

Another glance to Thomas found out that he was playing with his Gameboy. What game he was playing, I don't know.

We all sat there for a long moment ever wondering when they would come back. I sighed upwards making my curly bangs float momentarily. "Wonder if they got caught up talking to Marge again." I said.

"Probably." Christopher said with a shrug.

Marge was the owner of the place. She had a crush on my mom for some reason. Don't get me wrong she is a very nice woman but my mom had no idea. I shook my head at my clueless mother.

It was quiet again before I heard a light tapping. I looked up from rubbing patterns into the ground with my foot and scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "What the-?" I mumbled quietly. I stood up slowly and spun around. I caught my breath as a gasp fought through my lips. Skywarp was tapping against the back seat window.

I quickly walked over to the side and opened the door. Fury was in my eyes as I laid them on the little bastard. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"When are we leaving? I'm getting bored already!" He whined collapsing on the car seat. I shook my head making my hands go into a clawed 'why me' gesture.

"Starscream!" I hissed. "Where are you? Get you mech back into the backpack right now or so help me I'll-"

"Who are you talking to Britt?"

"Ah!" I spun around placing my hands behind my back. "No one! Well not no one…oh you know how I talk to myself all the time."

He didn't believe me. "Uh-huh sure." He said trying to look over my shoulder.

"What are you looking for twerp?" I asked blocking his view whichever way he went.

At that moment my parents finally returned and told us to load up into the van. Thank God. My little brother gave me a suspicious look before getting in. I exhaled in relief.

He pouted at me to which I stuck out my tongue back at him. My older brother slapped me upside the head playful with a short cut it out. "But he started it!" I couldn't help but say.

"I ended it." He said with a smirk.

I huffed at his quick and retort-less remark as he circled the van to get on the passenger side.

"Load up guys we're all set to go." My dad said circling around the van to the driver's side.

I got in first since I sat in the back seat of the van as is did, I saw Skywarp sitting next to me with the seat belt across himself. I panicked but couldn't help but smile through my serious expression. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"What?"

I did a vigorous "shh" gesture and looked up seeing both my brothers get it. I quickly snatched Skywarp into my hand and placed him back into the backpack. I pointed at him, giving the point to be quiet and stay there.

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. The purple seeker then looked up at the window. I followed his gaze to see Thundercracker sitting in the window. His legs were dangling off of the side while he leaned his body against the glass. He was fine sitting there, at least he looked like he was a toy. Skywarp pointed up at his brother and pleaded with those cute red optics of his. I rolled my eyes with a sigh and lifted him back up and placed him back next to his brother.

Immediately he sat close to him cuddling up to him. TC grumbled quietly and pushed him away. Skywarp smiled and scooted closer to him again. He repeated the process twice before Thundercracker gave in. From my backpack Starscream was watching them with a careful optic.

The van started up and I buckled my seat belt finally knowing TC and Skywarp would behave. Sideswipe and Sunny were probably sleeping which was a good thing. The seekers were enough to handle.

Finally and slowly we drove off of the rocky road and onto the asphalt road.

As we left I noticed that Thundercracker and Skywarp didn't even give a single glance back at the cabin as opposed to me staring at it until it was out of my sight.

* * *

><p>Sigh. The trip was long and boring. After all I had finally finished the 'Da Vinci Code' on the way back. It was really good but I guess it had a boring end. Anyway, the 'bots behaved pretty well on the way back especially the seekers. They were now pretty much resting from the night before. The state that they were in was terrible so I wanted them to get their strength back.<p>

Sideswipe, every often or so, would peek out from the bag just checking on me. He wanted to make sure that I was okay from last night. Truthfully, deep down, I wasn't. It was the first time that my life was ever threatened. It scares me that he was just so close…

"Brittney!" I perked up from my name being called. I guess I had drifted off into space a bit. I looked up at my little brother with that childish annoyed expression. "We're home."

Oh did those words ever sounded so nice. I sat up and looked out my window. We were coming off of the highway ramp that led into our temporary little town. You know the generic cutesy movie kind? Yeah, this one was like that-church, town hall, a marketplace, apple orchards the whole movie theme she-bang.

Only now did I tap my bag to get my boy's attention. "Look. We're home." I said once Sunstreaker groggily poked his finned helm out of the backpack. Sideswipe pushed him out of the way and stood on top of my knee to pull his brother out. They remained silent knowing the keep quiet rule all too well.

Out of his trine, Starscream was the first to come out. A small smile spread across his lips as he got his brother's attention. I helped the two seekers from the bag and placed them in front of my window. They got their footing and pressed their faceplates against the glass as the scenery went by.

Sunstreaker kept his usual scowl on his face as we passed by town hall. A fancy car or two would get his attention but nothing else seemed to make him excited. The seekers on the other hand were more than happy. Skywarp practically bounced on his feet while Starscream and Thundercracker kept to themselves. Sideswipe was comfortable on my shoulder as he swung his legs happily.

I smiled as they all watched the town go by. Soon we came onto a narrow road. A few bumps would cause me to reach out and keep them steady. We went by a few houses to which Skywarp kept pointing at as if he was asking if it was our house yet. I shook my head at each one until the car slowed down and we pulled onto a rocky driveway. Once again they lost their footing but I was there to prevent them from falling.

We went by a patch of trees to reveal a two story house. It was the usual design around here with the garage on the right side and the entrance to the house on the other. My uncle recently bought it as a summer home but like I said before, he was lending it to us while our home back in New York was getting renovated.

And at the sight Skywarp let out a tiny squeak. He pointed and I finally nodded my head. Thundercracker turned around and looked up as if he was asking if it were true. The realization finally struck me. This was going to be their first and true home where they would be free. I creased my eyebrows in pain and brushed my finger along his wing in comfort. I nodded my head with a smile in return to which a relived expression took place.

Sideswipe waved down at Sunstreaker who seemed also excited-for Sunny remind you. He glanced back out the window and titled his helm at the house again as if he was in deep thought.

I leaned down and whispered low enough so only they could hear me. "Welcome home."


	12. Assurance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Alright, one last emotional chapter and it gets happy. I promise.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Assurance<strong>

* * *

><p>"That's the last of the luggage, dad." Chris called from the garage and into the hall.<p>

"Alright, close the back hatch and help me with the laundry. We have to move mountains down here."

I let out a breath of laughter at my dad's terrible joke and went up the stairs to help my mom unpack food and other things.  
>"Britt, help your mother unpack."<p>

"Yep I know! That's what I'm doing." I called over my shoulder as I went up the second set of stairs. In front of me was the kitchen on the left was the living room and then if you went right, it would lead into the hallway where the bathroom and bedrooms were.

The bathroom was diagonal to my bedroom-which was the biggest out of my brothers. My mom and dad had the master. Downstairs, where I just came from, was the TV room slash game room, the garage, pantry, and laundry room.

As I walked into the kitchen the smell of cinnamon air freshener filled my senses. It smelled like home and it made me feel so content. The late afternoon sun was pouring in from the windows and sliding door that lead out onto the deck, which accidentally gave us a hearty view of our next door neighbor's yard.

"Dad told me to help you out." I said leaning against the counter top with a sigh.

My mom finally took notice and nodded. "I do. Could you get that box over by the door? They forgot to bring it over here." She said not turning around from placing the freezer pops into the freezer.

She seemed off but I decided to ignore it. That was always the best decision considering she could get over emotional at any moment. I walked over and dragged the heavy box next to my mom. I dropped it and backed away with a huff. My mom turned to me with concern and tilted her head.

I caught her concerned gaze and I shook my head. "Is something…wrong?" I asked. I regretted it with a flinch.

"Honey, are you…are you mad at me for anything?" She paused. "Especially urging you to forgive Rick?"

Uh-oh. I was blown back by the last question. More yet the question involved the issue I've been dwelling on. I've been trying to forget the whole thing but somehow it just crept right back to me. "Uh, no. Not really. It's just I still have the shock you know? It's hard to get over something like-just like that." I said tripping over my own words while I nervously played with my fingers.

She closed the freezer door and stood to face me fully, biting her lip. "I feel like it's my fault."

Her lip trembled and I started to cringe. "No mom. It's not your-" Before I could finish, she wrapped her arms around me so tight it earned a grunt from my throat.

"I know I should have listened to you. All this time." She nuzzled her face into my shoulder while I awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Um, it's fine…mom. I mean, your intentions were good at least." Smartly and easily, I inched my way out of her hold and went to get her a tissue off of the rack next to us. "Here mom." I said taking one from the box and handing it to her.

She took it and blew her nose. I cringed again at the sound. "I think it's better if we forget the whole thing ya know? I just want to forget it."

My mom didn't like that answer too well. "No, don't say that Britt, you know it will bite you in the butt if you do that."

I sighed heavily and turned to get the next box. "Yeah, but it's how I'll cope." I lied to myself and her. I picked it up and brought it on the ground near her feet. I stood up and tried smiling at her unconvincing expression. "You know what? I'll talk to Vivi tonight, alright? I'll tell her everything so she knows what's up."

She seemed convinced about this and I let out a silent relived sigh. "Alright but don't you dare keep things that are bothering you to yourself." She gripped my hands tightly and kissed me on the forehead. Her voice became serious. "I mean that Brittney."

I smiled and nodded my head. "I understand." I was quick to change the awkward topic. "So do you need any more help?"

She eyed me carefully before turning around to open the box. "No, how about you go and relax? Get your other things unpacked, hm?"

I didn't waste any time at the opening. "Sure mom. Call me if you need anything."

She didn't bother to turn around and face me. "Alright."

I walked out of the kitchen and then down the hall. I heard a small clatter come from my bedroom and cringed. Praying to God it wasn't bad, I composed myself once again, opened the door to my bedroom just in time to see the seekers transform and land on one of the blades to my ceiling fan. I looked up with a pout. "Gee, I wonder how you got up there." I said closing the door and then crossing my arms.

My room was sort of mismatched because we were only here temporally. Most of my possessions were packed away but I only set of things that made me feel like I was really home.

I heard a growl from the dresser seeing Sunny pissed off and Sideswipe laughing his aft off. "Alright what happened?"

"Skywarp thought is was a good idea to spar with Sunny that is until Sunflower's paint got scratched."

I rolled my eyes looking up at Skywarp laughing. Starscream was on a separate blade and hoped over to the one Skywarp was resting on. "Dolt." He kicked him swiftly in the back causing him to fall over. With a laugh he transformed and saved himself. He zoomed past me and then landed on the dresser.

"I thought inside was a no fly zone." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh right, sorry boss." He said sitting on his aft to further his guilt.

I shook my head. "So how do you like it?" I said indicating my room. I sat down on my bed. Like a cat realizing his master was in the room, Sideswipe jumped from my dresser, to the bedpost, and then on my lap.

"The atmosphere is comfortable…" Thundercracker said pressing his hand against one of my pictures frames. I tried not to flinch at his unintentional painful words. He tilted his helm at a picture of me when I was six along with my older brother when he was twelve. Thomas wasn't thought of yet.

Skywarp smiled. "You sure do have a lot of…uh what do you human call us?"

I sighed. "'Transformers'."

"Merchandise." He finished.

"Yeah, I'm a big fan. Say thanks to my friend Vivi for that."

It was true I sort of had a new obsession for them. I had about five posters of Transformers and other fun merchandise. Even my bed sheets and comforter were Transformers. But they were bay-verse, the least popular fandom. I didn't mind it at all. A lot of people said the toys for the movies were hard to transform.

"Brittney." Thundercracker calling me politely broke my thoughts.

I turned to him with a hum. Sideswipe shifted on my lap and forcibly lifted my hand onto his back where his sore door wing was. He moaned at the touch of my hand. I looked down quickly and started to rub his damaged door wing in circles. He clicked and whirred in relief.

"What is this devise?" He climbed up a bookshelf where he pointed at the TV. I managed a small smile. "It's a television. You watch shows, the news, sitcoms, cooking channels, anything you want really. You can find it on there." I leaned over to my bedside dresser reaching for the remote and turned on the TV. Sudden loud music filled my room causing Thundercracker to jump in surprise. His wings were tense as he backed away and covered his audios.

I lowered the volume immediately. "Oh sorry, sorry, sorry." I panicked.

I leaned forward pausing my soothing rubbing on Sideswipe door and reached over to the blue seeker to see if he was alright.

He shook his helm walking away giving the TV a nasty glare. He was going to be fine. I leaned back getting comfortable again and started to sooth Sides' door wing. He hummed in relief his engines purring lowly.

"I' m bored." Was Sunny's sudden voice.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Sunstreaker, most of my stuff is packed away. I told you guys that this was my uncle's home. My home back in New York is getting refurnished."

"That sucks." Skywarp was sitting upside down with his legs leaning up against the photo frame.

"Yeah, I hate being away from home for too long. I was starting to get uncomfortable at the cabin if you couldn't already tell."

Sunstreaker walked over to the edge of the dresser and crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, I don't blame you. Based on what Sides told me, that human should be taught a thing or two."

I couldn't suppress a cringe and Sideswipe became tense seeing my reaction. "Too soon, Sunny. She's still shaken up by it."

Thundercracker walked next to Sunstreaker. The yellow twin gave the blue seeker a hard glare before accepting his presence. "I assure you, Brittney. He will not cause harm ever again. The human authorities will make sure of that."

I turned to Skywarp who was too preoccupied on entertaining himself by raising his arms and swinging them in the air and then to Starscream who was about ready to kick him in the helm. I looked back at Thundercracker. His pose and essence just oozed assurance and for that I was really grateful. "Thank you." I said sincerely becoming uncomfortable with the sensitive topic.

"I am forever in your debt. Protection is all I have to offer to repay you." He said bowing with his arm across his chest.

I heard Sunstreaker snort before he walked away. His words were just enough for him to walk away, already done with the mechs' presence.

Sideswipe laughed. "Oh please 'Cracker you're making this sound like a bad movie."

I saw his displeased expression before he flinched his wings in aggravation. He was trying to be sincere.

"Stop it, Sideswipe." I said giving him a tap on the door wings. "He's just being polite..."

Starscream decided it was time to barge in. "I will also protect you, femme. I am forever in your debt for rescuing my trine members." He also did the same bow. Skywarp smirked at his older brother's sarcasm.

Despite everything I rolled my eyes. "Blow that smoke up your own tailpipe 'Screamer."

The twins laughed leaving Starscream to pout.

* * *

><p>The day went on. At the end of the day my dad made burgers for dinner. I didn't eat because after a week of having those things it just got disgusting. I sat at the table and Richard was brought back up. I sat there quiet and tense staring off as the rest of my family discussed it. Finally I excused myself from my family and went back into by bedroom. My mom called after me in concern but my Dad assured her that I was fine. I growled at that. They were really clueless. That, or stupid…<p>

Walking back into my bedroom I realized that all my mechs were finally asleep. I sighed dramatically as I closed the door. They had all decided to play tag in my bedroom causing things to be knocked over and tossed about. Eventually I just left deciding to deal with the aftermath when I got back. I guess they exhausted their little frames out.

I straightened out a few books, photo frames, and picked up stray clothes that were hung up to look like makeshift tents. Straightening out from picking up a knick knack off of the floor, I looked up seeing the trine in a pile on a shelf. Starscream was on top while Skywarp was comfortably intertwined between Thundercracker and him.

I heard a soft moan bring my attention to Sideswipe who was dangerously hanging halfway over the dresser. I jumped forward and gently cradled him in my hand before he fell. I let out a relieved sigh and shook my head. Even in his sleep he caused trouble.

Glancing around, I searched for his dynamic duo. I finally found him on my pillow and rolled my eyes. Figured he would go for the bed. Sideswipe suddenly shifted in my hands and looked up to me wearyingly. "Britt?"

I gave him an assuring smile as I walked over to my bed. "Shh, go back to sleep mech." I gently placed him next to his brother.

He lazily looked around and once he saw his twin he instinctively shifted next to him until he was cuddling close to his frame. Sunstreaker stirred only a bit to get himself comfortable and relax into Sideswipe's hold as he laced an arm around him.

I smiled as they fell back asleep. I stared at them for a while truly thankful for having mechs like them. Not knowing how they came alive, I rather not have wondered. They were here for a reason but for what I just don't know. I was just thankful. Breaking my stare off of them, I finally got the idea of distracting myself by going on my laptop and seeing if the fandom updated-which it has since there was no internet or cell phone reception up in the mountains.

I reached over getting my laptop from my nightstand. I slid to the floor, leaning up against my bed, and placed it on my lap. When I opened it, it made the welcoming tune. I looked behind myself seeing the twins shift but not wake up. I sighed with relief.

I typed in my password and waited for the old thing to start up. After a moment I heard a vibrating noise coming from my bed. I reached behind me and felt it was my cell phone. I looked at it and sighed. It was Vivi.

I answered the call only to get my ears blown out. "Bribri! What the hell was that last gig about, huh? You left me hanging!"

I flinched at her loud voice. I spoke in a whisper. "I was really busy alright? Chill."

At that time I opened my internet browser on my computer.

A huff was heard from her. "Alright I'll forgive you this time girl. Anyway I'm going back home in a couple of days so…"

I kind of drifted off more focused on what I was doing on the computer. I typed in _ebay_ and went on the website just scrolling for a while just to look at all the stuff I could never buy or afford-babysitting could only get you so far. I went into another tab and typed in Transformers wiki.

I focused my attention on my friend again. She was talking about how big of a fish she caught. I said a half heart "cool" as I scrolled some more. I wasn't being mean, it was just…alright. Try to talk to her for an hour and a half for one sitting. You can't. You would lose your mind. I mean I love the girl but my ears could only take so much…

"I can't wait to go home and see you again, Britt. I really miss our G1 marathons."

I smiled and laughed gently at that. We were next-door neighbors and we would go over to each others houses whenever we pleased to just do exactly that. We'd pop popcorn and eat a ton of junk food. We'd made it into a whole thing. It was like a ritual to us. "Those are so fun." I laughed halfheartedly. The mechs would have to watch G1 some time. I liked to see that happen. I brought my attention to her once more.

Her squealing voice suddenly made me regret doing so. "Oh my God, Brittney did you hear about that new Transformers show?"

I widened my eyes, my fangirl coming to life. "No, you're joking!" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" She mocked me.

"Because the rest of my house is asleep it's not 2 in the afternoon like you dipshit." I replied with a lie. I really just didn't want my mechs waking up.

"Fine, point taken. Well, anyways there has been one since last fall! How the fuck did we miss it!?" She yelled.

I shook my head looking down at my computer. "What's it called?"

"_Transformers Prime_!"

I typed it into the wiki so quickly and hard I thought I would wake up the mechs. "Hold on Vivi…" I said in hasty thought.

The _Transformers Prime_ wiki page came up and I looked at it as if it were gold. "Holy crap, you're right." I scrolled down. "Is that Optimus…?" I said in a more hushed voice.

Her voice went too seductive for me. "Uh huh, his hips are _so_ _fine_." She said.

I raised an eyebrow and then switched to the _ebay_ tab suddenly getting an idea. "We have to watch this as soon as I get home Vivi. We'll have the whole ritual and everything."

"You bet we are!" She was silent but then exploded. "Oh! And, and, and, _Transformers Fall of Cybertron_ has been confirmed!"

"No." I almost dropped the phone. "No, you're shitting me."

"Uh-huh, how don't you know this stuff?"

I would have if I had internet up in that God forsaken cabin. Then I would be all over this news like the rabid fangirl I am. "We had no internet." I supplied the shorter version.

"Oh you poor deprived soul." She sympathized. If she were here now she would be petting my hair.

I continued. "When does it come out?" I asked clicking on what I was looking for with a greedy smile.

"This fall." She laughed stupidly. "Get it? The _fall_ of Cybertron. Because-because-"

I narrowed my eyes at her fake stupidity. "Yes, I know. Hey, you know Vivi they already have Transformer Prime toys out…"

"Yeah I know. I want Knock Out so bad…hnnng." I cringed at the odd sound she made.

"Yeah…anyway can you spare me your credit card so I could buy one?" I said in a serious voice.

"No! What do you think I am? Your whore?"

"Yes. You own me a birthday present from last year, you hoe." I retorted. I was never so vulgar but this was Vivi and she was fun to be vulgar at. I smiled as she sighed dramatically.

"Who do you want?" I didn't answer immediately as I heard some shuffling in the background. She was getting her plastic out. Along the shuffling I heard her say. "I swear I created a monster…"

I heard her growl. "Who is it?"

I glanced at my screen and smiled. "The ol' Hatchet."

"Ratchet? Really? Why him?" Vivi's voice was questionable like she was on to something.

I creased my eyebrows in concern as I looked over my shoulder. Sideswipe was still sleeping on his side making it obvious that he was avoiding any sort of contact with his door wing. I promised him so long ago that I would fix it but now it's a matter of time before the damage become permanent and he would have to live with the injury.

_"Hello?"_ She drawled out getting my attention again.

"Sorry, I was dozing off a bit. It's late you know?" I said for a lame excuse.

"Yeah, I can tell, now, answer the question."

"Why are you so nosey?" I shook my head. "I have a thing for Ratchet you know."

Vivi was quiet for a moment almost making me convinced she hung up. "He's mine bitch. Stay away."

"Oh for-" I rolled my eyes with a soft laugh. "He's yours alright? Sideswipe's mine. We made a deal."

"Alright, alright, here's the numbers so you can get the ol' geezer."

As she read out her credit card number I typed it into the order and filled out the rest of the checkout section.

When I clicked the checkout button I felt relief knowing that Sideswipe would get the help he needed-that is if Ratchet did come alive or not. I bit my lip and sighed. If it happened for Sunny and the others it would happen for Ratchet. I flinched as I thought of the seekers. If I hadn't even gone near them they would be alive and suffered through Richard's abuse. They wouldn't be as skittish and careful as they are now because of him…

"Hey, Britt. Are you alright? You're kind of quiet all of a sudden." Her voice was serious.

I found myself talking against my own will. "Hey, uh, Vivi…you remember Richard…right?"

"Duchebag Rick? Yeah, I remember him clear as Sunny's windshield. Why?"

I was silent for a moment I narrowed my eyes in pain and couldn't help but to place a hand on my forehead and lean forward. My laptop slid to the ground with a soft but noticeable clatter. The gates were open. I told her everything that had happened while we stayed at Lake George. How he promised me he had changed and how he was going to do better. I realized the pain of it all right then and there as I talked to her through the phone in choked sobs and words.

I kept the part out involving Starscream and his trine but I realized that was the big part of my guilt and the pain I had to go through-What pain they had to go through. If I just hadn't been with him they wouldn't have had to go through the pain.

"I hurt someone during all of this Vivi. I can't say who but-Vivi why is it bothering me so much?" I choked quietly. I was afraid that I would wake the mechs up.

"Brittney. You did nothing wrong. Nothing. You were tricked. You trusted him and decided to go against you and use you. It's not your fault. You are safe now right? He's gone rotting in jail right? Surely your parents understand?"

"No, they're dumb as rocks! I tried to tell them but they thought it was all fine. They never believed me."

"Britt, I bet they feel terrible for that. Trust me. Your parents are there for you. I' m there for you. We'll get through it alright? It's over and done with and be glad that someone was there to stop him before he became worse."

I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me. "Vivi…" I said choking on my sobs trying to make them quieter.

"It's okay girl. I would be scared too. You are brave to go on like that after he did that to you. I would be scarred if someone held a blade up to me…" She said quietly.

_I was. And I still am._ I felt like saying but I remained quiet.

"I wish I could be there girl, damn."

Despite her assurance I suddenly needed to be alone. I shook my head. "Vivi, I'm going to let you go alright?"

"Yeah…just call me if you need anything, alright?"

Again I nodded my head but she couldn't see. I gave a small peep for a yes.

"Alright, hope you get Ratchet soon." She said more happily to cheer me up.

Another "yes" and I hung up.

I dropped my phone to the ground and curled my legs up close to my chest. I buried my face into my knees and sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry." I repeated.

You know when you just repeat a phrase when you cry just to assure yourself of something? It was sort of like that. Instead of "I did my best" or "I'm a failure" I repeated "I'm sorry". It felt good.

After a moment of calming down, I heard a small 'woosh' of air and a pop before I felt something on my knee. I quickly looked up to see Skywarp there. His face was twisted in concern and a frown. He didn't say anything even though he looked like he wanted to. I let another tear fall before he came closer and started to brushed his hand down the side of my head.

"It's alright." He simply said. "We understand."

_We?_ I hiccuped and looked up seeing Starscream and Thundercracker looking over us. Starscream was showing some sort of sadness while Thundercracker kept his expression leveled. Their wings however betrayed their feelings. They were lowered showing their sadness, twitching with discomfort.

I raised a hand and wiped away the tear on my cheek. "I have no idea what you two went through with him but just know I'm so sorry…"

Skywarp shook his helm and said nothing. But somehow I knew what he was saying. It wasn't my fault and that I couldn't help this godforsaken 'ability' to make _transformer toys_ come to life. I honestly wish I didn't. It was a curse and blessing at the same time.

Skywarp huddled closer to me flexing his wings to allow himself to come closer and hug my neck. I nuzzled him gently closing my eyes as his assuring hold never broke.

"It's alright." He said again.

I fell asleep that night with Starscream and Thundercracker held in my hands and Skywarp on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe dramatically yelled out in aggravation. "You gotta be kidding me!"<p>

Sunstreaker laughed. "Really bro? I thought you were better at this."

The trine watched as Sideswipe went through his oh so terrible torture.

"This game sucks."

"Only because you're losing."

"Shut it flyboy."

Skywarp laughed. He was staying close to me. Ever since last night he refused to leave my side.

It was late morning and the mechs and I went down stairs to the gaming room where they were keeping busy playing Halo on the X-box. I made it a point to keep them away from _War for Cybertron_ as they trifled through the ottoman for another game.

I took another sip of my coffee, curled up on the couch leaning my elbow on the armrest, and resting my head in the palm of my hand. I watched with a leveled expression as they decided to play Black Ops. I was tired and strained to even smile.

Skywarp watched as Sideswipe placed the game into the X-box. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe did a fist bump as the opening titles showed on the screen.

Thundercracker and Starscream watched silently talking in low murmurs discussing the game and whatever came to their minds. They were behind me standing on the back of the couch. Their wings flexed at every sound and they paused speaking whenever the twins yelled out something. They were purposely being alert. They were there for some reason.

Last night they saw a vulnerable side to me. Unlike Starscream he didn't decided to break me down but to help. The trine apparently came to a conclusion to stay close to me for a while. Skywarp climbed onto my shoulder and leaned against my neck getting comfortable. I took another sip of coffee and flinched as I saw the twins shoot more zombies.

"I really hope humans don't turn into zombies."

"No, you dolt that why it's a game. It's not real."

Sideswipe flinched when the screen turned grey indicating his character was down. "Ah! Revive me bro!"

Sunstreaker tapped furiously at the controller and growled. "I know, I know. Primus, you suck at this."

At that moment his screen turned red and then grey indicating he was down also. The running feet of zombies ran by him before "game over" appeared on the screen. "We only made it to round five." Sunstreaker said sourly.

Sideswipe sat up more straighter and laughed. "Let's go again. I like the concept of killing already dead things."

Starscream and Thundercracker were now silent paying attention to the game. I heard shuffling before Thundercracker stood in front of me. I looked down and titled my head. "What's up?" My voice was hoarse from trying to conceal my sobs last night. I cleared it immediately.

"What happened last night will not be discussed. Although we would like to inform you that whatever you need to speak about we will be here to listen." I swallowed hard at his sincere and deep words. He also looked down at Sideswipe.

"They heard you also but they did not know what to do." He was now speaking in a hushed tone. "Sideswipe was the first to wake us up. He had never seen you so distressed since the 'first incident' he said."

I looked down at the smiling and laughing mech on the ground. "You mean-"

"Sunstreaker was the second to wake and he was the one who suggested we would stay close to you." Thundercracker looked down at him also. The twin was concentrating, his jaw clenched ever so tightly.

"Even though I have just met you and do not know you well, I have already come to respect you with ease. You are our protector. Let us do the same for you." He turned back to me and I couldn't help but bite my lip to stop the sob from escaping me.

I placed my coffee cup on the side table and shook my head. "I know this goes against your Decepticon traditions, Thundercracker and I know it you're not normally this nice, Starscream and it stings your pride, Skywarp. So why do all of this for me when I have caused so much pain and trouble?"

Starscream jumped down from the sofa and stood in front of me. "Because you care for us no matter what!" He snapped placing his fists rigidly to his sides. "Don't make me do this femme. You know very well why I owe you. When I was on the brink of off-lining you went through everything that dirty human had to put you through to save my trine and the bond. No one would have done the same if I were back on Cybertron with Megatron and the other Decepticons. They would have left us to die and replace us with a new trine…" He looked away with a heavy sigh. "You are turning me soft human…" He hissed turning his back on me.

I couldn't help but smile weakly. Skywarp backed away and seemed skittish to speak his mind. "We are not all that different you know, from _them_…" he nodded his helm to the twins. "We have a bond, brothers, and a loyalty to a cause. The Decepticons has just made us harder. Bitter war does that to a mech you know…and you sometimes forget that the only thing you have is your trine and your brothers. Saving us meant everything, femme…We just want you to realize this."

By now I realized Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had paused the game and were looking up to us. I looked down shaking my head. "So…I did do good after all?" I couldn't help but ask to assure myself and them that I was getting their point.

Thundercracker nodded his helm. "You saved our lives did you not? And you placed that human in his place? You reunited us. Is that enough to prove that what you did was worth the sacrifice you made?"

I looked down at my hands. "But Richard did-"

Thundercracker spun to the side and showed a vertical deep gash in his right wing. I widened my eyes at the injury and couldn't help but reach forward to touch it in concern. Thundercracker fought a flinch but showed it by closing his optics. I felt guilty for doing the action so quickly. He relaxed knowing I meant no harm. He allowed me to brush a gentle finger down the gash. His blue paint was stripped away and showed the silvery undertones of his protoform. The jagged edges burned against the tip off my finger. I pulled away slowly.

"He did this to me the night of your rescue. If you had not been there he would have cut my wing off completely." Thundercracker looked to my shoulder apparently indicating for Skywarp to jump down. He stood next to his blue brother and lifted his arm to show a gash running down the side of his abdomen. "He got this two days before you saved us. It would have gone deeper if you hadn't shown that morning."

Starscream seemed troubled by his brother's injuries but mostly kept to himself stiffly crossing his arms over his chest.

"So don't you dare say you could have prevented the pain when in fact you did." He finished as Skywarp turned to face me.

I felt like crying. Telling them I had no words for their reassurance that I in fact did save everything that I thought I didn't. I thought I had caused them pain but when if fact I saved them from it…

A tear managed to roll down my check. I heard shuffling and Sideswipe was suddenly there in front of me. He placed his hands on my thigh in assurance that he was there. I tilted my head creasing my eyebrows at the tears. Finally lifting him up into a hug he held onto me waiting for my sobs to disappear. Skywarp was also close placing a hand on my thigh to let me know he was there for me too.

"Thank you…thank you so much…" Was all I could manage to say through the relieved sobs.


	13. Summer Tales Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! So my gift to all of ya is a long chappy and seeker shenanigans. Reviews feed me while the cookies that come along with them feed Sideswipe. Oh and P.S. **If you have never carried your transformer toy in your cleavage, you are missing out. That is all. **  
><strong>

**A big, big, big, hug and cookie for my beta reader, the ever fabulous Sunstreaker's Squishy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Summer Tales Part One<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Early September<em>

So the remodeling of my home is complete, and now, we're on our way back to New York. Alright, so there was this huge time gap between the last time and now. But that's okay! My minions here will help tell the story of our crazy summer. The ride will be long anyway and why not recap it a bit?

Sunstreaker got into a disagreement with our backyard squirrels, Skywarp was held hostage by my little brother, and our neighbor's dog decided that Starscream was a walking, talking, high pitched screaming chew toy.

We'll start with that squirrel story because I bet you're just dying to know how happened.

* * *

><p><em>"Guys, if you poke me one more time I swear to God, I will take an arm off and you'll never find it again." I mumbled as Skywarp pranced on my head and Sideswipe poked my cheek.<em>

_"Ha, she's up now!" I heard the demon on my head say._

_"What the hell do you want? Let me sleep." I begged, turning over. Skywarp activated his tiny jets and Sideswipe backed away with a laugh before I crushed them._

_"The squirrels got Sunny hostage."_

_I opened my eyes. "What the hell?" I couldn't help, but say._

_"Yeah, he went outside to drive around, but the squirrels got him and now he's stuck in their nest in the tree."_

_I creased my eyebrows in question. "What the actual hell?" I said again, now shaking the sleep from my brain. "Get one of the seekers to bring him down." I said, sitting up alert. If one of my boys was in trouble, no matter how ridiculous it was, I instantly became mama bear. Angry mama bear._

_"You think we're going near those filthy animals? Who knows what sort of diseases and viruses they carry." Of course, Starscream was being dramatic "drama 'scream"._

_"Guys, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't catch any sort of disease, sickness, virus, STD, whatever, from organics, alright?" I paused, allowing a frustrated sigh come from my mouth as I got up from my bed. "Can't you make my life easier and just get him please?"_

_Thundercracker flew from the dresser and hovered in front of me. "May I point out that your family feast is today?"_

_I widened my eyes. "The barbeque is today?" I looked over at my calendar and saw in small letters "BBQ". "Oh my God, how did I forget?! Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, please get him out of there before my family comes! C'mon, help me out here!" I said, throwing my hands up in more frustration._

_Starscream landed on my knee and shook his helm defiantly. "Now, now, femme. Let us settle negotiations civilized."_

_"'Negotiations' my ass, what do you want?"_

_That smile appeared on his tiny features made me nod my head in affirmation. Yep, see? He wanted to make a deal. I glanced down at Sideswipe, who was currently sitting cross legged and smiling to himself._

_"What are you smiling about?"_

_He laughed suddenly. "Sunny's pissed. It's hilarious! He didn't believe me about offering food to them. I tried to tell him I had first-hand experience with a raccoon, but he still doesn't believe me."_

_I narrowed my eyes and placed my hands out in a clueless gesture. "What? When did you come across a raccoon?"_

_"See, even you still don't believe me." He said, pouting._

_I shook my head. "Anyway, Starscream, what do you want so that you can get Sunflower out of the tree. The party starts at noon so we have some time."_

_"I don't understand how this is a big deal honestly. Why can't he climb down?"_

_Sideswipe and I looked over to Skywarp and answered in unison. "Paintjob."_

_I looked back at the smug seeker. "You already had my i-Tunes account for a week from the last time. What else do you want?"_

_"We want the high shelf as our recharging area. Only my trine and I can recharge there." He said, tilting his head in the direction where random knick knacks rested on a shelf. I narrowed my eyes. It seemed to be a simple request. But I knew there was more. "And?"_

_"That is it. We seekers need a high place to keep watch of everything. A simple seeker requirement."_

_Sigh. It was simple. I shook my head. "Alright, Alright, fine, deal."_

_He smiled victorious. "I always keep my word."_

_I rolled my eyes as he bowed low. The other two did so also. It seemed Thundercracker took it too seriously while Skywarp did it a little more relaxed. Starscream was just being a smart aft that he was._

_They stood straight and transformed into their mini jet forms. I got out of my bed and opened the widow for him. It was a crisp, cool morning and the dew on all the plants outside was still there. It's a wonder why Sunstreaker wanted to go for a drive out in this condition. He hated the plant life as it was. Wet plant life was the worse._

_I watched as Starscream flew ahead and the other two followed. Skywarp did a mini barrel role. He was just excited to fly after a couple of days. "Huh, maybe that's why the deal was so small."_

_I turned towards Sideswipe, who was still crossed legged. flexing his door wing. It hitched at a certain point and he flinched. I creased my eyebrows in worry. "You shouldn't do that you know. You'll crack the metal more. It's like a human scab. Keep picking it and it will get worse."_

_Sideswipe shuddered. "Not the analogy I would use, Brittney." He said with a cringe as his door wing stayed in place._

_I nodded approvingly at his smart decision. I started to walk away to my bedroom door. "Tell Sunny a rescue team is being sent out."_

_"Already told him." He said with a smile._

_I opened the door. "Let me guess, he doesn't like it?" I said, lolling my head in a knowing way._

_"Hates it."_

* * *

><p><em>"How slaggin' far do you think he went?"<em>

_"Apparently, farther than we thought."_

_"Silence, you fools. The flesh creatures are obviously smart. They must know we are planning an attack on them."_

_"Um, I thought we were supposed to just rescue the Autobot?" Skywarp said spinning closer to his trine leader._

_Thundercracker sent an approving burst through their bond. "I agree, we should prevent unnecessary attention. We should proceed with the rescue and get him back to base as soon as possible. We should cause no further worry from Brittney."_

_Starscream was silent, balancing and juggling the options given to him by his trine. No matter how much he disliked the twins, Brittney cared for them. If he didn't rescue them, then she would be worried. Something Starscream did not like to see on the femme's facial expressions. After all, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had a forever debt to the femme for saving his trine._

_"Fine, we rescue the Autobot and nothing more." He paused, turning sharply changing his search pattern. "Keep your scanners on high alert."_

_Relief and lazy agreement came over the bond. They honestly just wanted to get the rescue over and done with to just to recharge on their high perch._

* * *

><p><em>I went down to the kitchen, seeing mom and dad prepare the food for the barbeque. I looked over at the clock. It was only ten. "Good morning, guys, uh, why so early? Isn't the party supposed to start at 12?" I smiled, hopeful that they suddenly didn't change their minds.<em>

_"Some of the family came early. Some are already crossing the border from New York."_

_You know that sound effect of glass shattering. Yeah, that just played in my mind. "Say what?"_

_"Yeah! Isn't it great? You can spend time with your cousins."_

_Oh God, anything, but those Unicron-pitted creatures spawned from my uncle. I let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah-ah, great, mom…" I whimpered, trying to hide my panic as I moved to the coffee maker that was just finishing making a pot. Would it be enough time to rescue Goldilocks?_

_"Do you want me to do anything?" I said, pouring a cup of coffee._

_My dad smiled. "Do you mind setting the tables outside? I hadn't gotten a chance to do that."_

_I nodded my head. "Yeah, sure." It would give me a chance to go outside and keep an eye out for the seekers._

_I chugged the coffee and winced as the grinds rubbed down my throat. I let out a "blah" sound and placed the cup in the sink. "I'll be outside if you guys need me."_

_"Do you want your little brother's help?"_

_I shook my head with a smile. "He can't lift a gallon of milk without struggling. Why not Chris?"_

_"He's out getting last minute drinks and food for the party." My dad replied, cutting another pepper for his famous kebabs._

_"Brittney, don't talk like that about your brother." My mom scolded._

_I rolled my eyes. "I'm only kidding…" I sighed as I walked back down the hallway and into my bedroom to get dressed. Sideswipe was there sitting at the windowsill, still smiling. "Let me take the safe bet that your brother is still pissed?"_

_"Eh, he quieted down once I told him you made sure that the seekers would do their job. But still." He spun around and laughed, jumping down as he folded his wheeled feet up to create peds. "He's the worst complainer ever. He says they keep nibbling on his arms and head fins."_

_I laughed grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Do you know why he even went out for a drive? He hates the grass."_

_"Said he wanted to know his surroundings." Sideswipe said with a shrug._

_"Huh." I simply said, taking off my shirt. He knew it was time to turn around. I knew that little slagger peaked every so often. I tossed the shirt to the side and placed the new one on._

_"Do you think we'll find him in time?" Sideswipe said. The laugh in his tone couldn't be mistaken._

_I laughed too. "To think this is all caused by squirrels…yes, I think so and if not, it's just another day dealing with you mechs. I swear." I paused, taking my shorts off and then slipping on the jeans. "Just when I think it would be a normal day."_

_Sideswipe turned around as I zipped up the jeans. "C'mon, sweetspark. You should know better than that. I'm anything, but normal."_

_I walked over to him and gave him a light tap on his chest. He gripped my finger hopping up onto my other hand that I offered._

_"Can you do it this time?" He begged. I knew what he was asking for and I pouted._

_"No, Sideswipe, you are most definitely not." I said in a matter of fact voice._

_"Just once. My poor brother is out there all alone and this is the way you treat me? Denying a distraction?" I looked down at his clever grin. "Besides, how else are you supposed to hide me?"_

* * *

><p><em>Before when all of this "toys coming alive" thing happened or when I first came into the Transformer fandom, I found the idea of carrying toy transforms in your cleavage to be the most ridiculous idea ever. Sure girls hide money, their cell phone, any other small items in their bras, but a toy transformer? What?<em>

_It looked cute from other girl's point of view. Too bad Mr. Pervert found out about the woman's magic trick with their cleavage. But now that I look at it, it seemed pretty convenient._

_Even now, as Sideswipe was comfortably nestled in there, he was behaving. No pervert jokes or anything from the mech. Alright, as long as he behaved, I could get used to this…_

_I brought another plastic folding table from out of the garage and walked my way to our backyard. Sideswipe poked his little helm out from the collar of my shirt. He tapped my chin._

_"What?" I looked around. Neighbors would think I spoke to myself if I kept talking to the mech._

_"It's, uh, it's, uh, getting hot in here." He said, fighting a laugh. I widened my eyes and pouted. I dropped the table and plucked him right out of my shirt._

_"Look here. I allowed you-"_

_"No, no, I'm serious, you're sweating. It's kinda uncomfortable."_

_My cheeks turned red, making me fume more. "It's hot okay? How about you carry these tables huh?" I said, trying to brush away my embarrassment._

_"It's cool, it's cool." He said, patting my hand. I looked around again, just to be safe. "Can I drive around for a bit?" He begged._

_I set him on the ground, looking around again. "Only if you swear not to end up like your clueless brother." I said, pointing a rigid finger in his face._

_"I'm just going in the driveway, alright?"_

_"Not too far." I said, picking up the table._

_"Got it." He beamed._

_I started to walk away and I heard the mini sounds of transformation. I wanted to keep him close to me. I already had my mechs spread thin. I didn't want their freewill to be abused by me…even thought I wanted to keep them close and protect them. I had to bitterly remind myself that they weren't clueless, or stupid. They were smart and had to be free. Like the seekers spreading their wings or like ground pounders driving every so often. I had to let them have that fulfillment._

_I set the table down where the few I had set up were. I folded out the legs to the table and set it straight. I sighed, looking around. I had a funny realization that I still couldn't accept that my life wouldn't ever be normal again._

* * *

><p><em>The seekers were all perched on a small branch of a maple tree. They all kept balanced using their feet and hands, permanently in a "ready to attack" stance. The tricky seekers had been observing the small creatures with intense optics.<em>

_"Do you think they have a pattern?" Skywarp said, narrowing his optics at one squirrel that gave him a look he did not like._

_"Negative. Their patrol patterns are irregular and random. They know we are watching." Thundercracker turned his attention to their leader. "Starscream, what do we do?"_

_He "hmm"-ed as he fixed his balance, causing the leaves at the end of the branch to rustle. "We need to find their base of operations. There we will find the Autobot."_

_"What if we capture one and interrogate it?" Skywarp said with a hushed and smart tone._

_"These creatures can't speak." Thundercracker said with a roll of his optics. "Our best bet would be to just follow one into the tree and find him."_

_"Why can't we call out 'Sunflower's' name? He can just yell back."_

_"And risk our cover?!" Starscream hissed, swiping at the purple seeker._

_The squirrel on the ground looked up at the seeker trine in the tree and flicked its tail. The acorn in his paws went still._

_The seekers kept still for the longest time before the squirrel went back to its business with the acorn._

_"Keep quiet, Screamer! Their scouts have good hearing."_

_"You dolt, it was you who cause me to raise my voice!" He hissed. Thundercracker moved backward to avoid his leader's clawed hands swiping for Skywarp's wings._

_A quiet snap sounded, but it went ignored. "Really? My fault? Who is the one screaming right now?" The purple seeker smirked._

_"Now, you are!"_

_Another snap sounded and it caught Thundercracker's attention. At the base of the small branch they were on was fraying and snapping. "Mechs."_

_"You know what? I'm tired of you bossing me around. I want respect, Screamer. Respect! I always get the blame for everything."_

_Snap…_

_"Mechs…"_

_"Respect? You recharge on duty. How am I supposed to give you respect when all you do is nothing?"_

_Snaaap._

_"Mechs!"_

_It was too late as the two seekers whipped their attention to the seeker in the middle of them. The branch suddenly snapped and gave way to gravity. Before the mechs could transform, they desperately clawed at the air and fell into the bushes bellow._

_The shrubs rustled a moment, sending out angry warbles and clicks and tones. The three seekers crawled out from the bottom, staying on their stomachs._

_From the ground, they could see the squirrel running away, abandoning the acorn it had in its paws. "Perhaps, we need a new plan of action." Starscream said as he vented. As he did, dirt got caught in his tiny vents and he started to cough._

_Skywarp started to laugh. "That's what you get for being an aft."_

_Starscream optics flared. "Why you little cretin..."_

_Thundercracker sighed as the two seekers started to wrestle and tangle with each other. "Brittney is relying on us to retrieve Sunstreaker. If we fail, it will be our helms." He reminded them quietly._

_It was his calm and low tone that made them pause in their actions. Skywarp gave one last hit to Starscream to which he returned. Thundercracker looked over at them. "If we are to find him, we need to work together."_

_Skywarp lowered his hand and looked down at his brother and pouted. Starscream sneered up to him. Finally, the purple seeker got off of his leader, lending out a hand to him. Starscream brushed it away and got up on his own._

_"I suppose we need to change our tactics…" Starscream sniffed, brushing himself off the dirt that collected on his armor and joints._

_"I guess." The purple seeker agreed._

_Thundercracker stood up from lying on the ground and started ahead of them. They watched him walk forward to the nut on the ground._

_He picked it up and thoughtfully tossed it a few time in the air. "Instead of taking the offense, why not bargain?"_

_Skywarp and Starscream smiled at each other and then Thundercracker. "Genius, Thundercracker, I was going to propose the same idea. Great minds do think alike, you know."_

_Thundercracker rolled his optics and looked up to the tree. "Now all we do is wait."_

* * *

><p><em>I was getting more worried as more of my family members started to arrive. Each one I greeted was with a stressed smile: Uncle Joe, my great uncle Rocky, my grandmother, my uncle Peter…and…my cousins. Each pit spawn greeted me with a rib cage busting hug and a slap on the back. They were all younger than me, but annoying as hell.<em>

_I never liked children or never liked how I had to deal with them. I slowly drifted away from the party and into my own little corner, drinking a cup of Mountain Dew. It was getting flat as I continuously twirled it in my hand._

_Sideswipe was still out, the seekers hadn't returned, and Sunstreaker was still captured by the squirrels. Sigh._

_Suddenly, a bark from next to me sounded, jolting me out of my thoughts. I knew that bark anywhere. I smiled as a large German Sheppard came running my way. "Dakota!" I yelled with glee._

_The dog rubbed up against me, her tail wagging and thumping against my legs. I set my drink down on a nearby table and rubbed her sides and back. Along with Dakota, there was always Aunt Josie._

_"Brittney!" I heard her exclaim. I looked up and smiled brightly. I absolutely loved that woman. Her obsession with animals was always shared between me and her. She lived in Vermont, away from most of us, but the way she came to our parties always seemed like she lived right down the road._

_I gripped her in a hug and we swung side to side. Dakota ran off upon seeing my dad with a fresh new platter of meat kebabs. I let out a laugh and smiled backing away from my aunt._

_"Oh, Dakota…" The thirty year old woman said, shaking her head. Aunt Josie turned to me and then wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Now, tell me everything you've been doing, dear. I want to know all sorts of trouble you've been getting into." She said with a wink._

_I watched Dakota jump up and down until my dad shooed her away by tossing a stray piece of chicken._

_I finally laughed at her assumption as she guided us to a seat at one of the tables. We both sat down and we got into a deep conversation. The conversation helped to get my mind off of my mechs. I appreciated it, but I kept glancing every so often at the tree line over her shoulder._

* * *

><p><em>"Slowly, Skywarp, slowly." Starscream and Thundercracker were both position behind Skywarp as he offered the acorn to a curious squirrel. Slowly, it came over pausing every moment or so flicking its tail in curiosity. Its beady eyes were glued on the nut in the seeker's tiny hands and not him.<em>

_The purple mech smiled as it came just a foot away. "Shh…" He hushed Starscream's shakiness and Thundercracker's tenseness._

_The creature finally paused in front of them and Skywarp slowly placed the nut on the ground. The grey rodent ducked down and picked it up._

_Starscream peeked from behind Skywarp's wing and smiled in victory. He stepped from behind, lifted his wings out in pride, and puffed his tiny chest out. "Now, flesh creature, we have offered you a bargaining token. You will now guide us to your base of operations. If you fail to do so or trick us, we will then bargain your life. Are we in agreement?"_

_The squirrel blinked as he rapidly nibbled at the green shell. He bit off the cap to it and was now nibbling for the fruit inside. It blinked again and dug the tiny yellow flesh from the shell._

_It went on all fours before turning away and quickly running off. "Ha! I knew it would give into our demands!" Starscream declared before transforming and jetting off after the creature. Thundercracker and Skywarp both gave each other a curious look before they too transformed and flew after their trine leader._

_The squirrel suddenly took a sharp jump up a large maple tree. Starscream and his trine quickly barreled rolled the ninety degree angle and flew after the squirrel. They had to maneuver between tree branches and leaves, but finally, the squirrel stopped on a large branch and so did the trine._

_They all transformed and looked around. When they saw nothing, Starscream narrowed his optics at the creature. "You deceived us, flesh creature! How dare you break our negotiation! Nowhere do I see your base or your hostage." He whipped his arm in front of the squirrel's black face and transformed his forearm into a mini blaster. The weapon charged up quickly. "Show us your hostage and you may keep your head."_

_A leaf fell in front of him and he spared a moment to look up at a giant squirrel nest made of twigs, leaves, and other human trash that made Starscream cringe. At the edge peeking over was the all too familiar golden scowl of Sunstreaker._

_"It took you awhile."_

_"Silence! We are only here to earn our reward. That is it! No personal input whatsoever!" Starscream said with a growl._

_"Whatever! Just get me the pit down from here!" He yelled down._

_Skywarp smiled. "Pushy, pushy."_

_The squirrel in front of Starscream started to climb up the tree and away from Sunstreaker. The seekers all activated their thrusters on their peds and acceded up to the nest. "Thundercracker, Skywarp, will you do the honors?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk. He watched both of them move closer to Sunstreaker._

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_"There's only one way down Autobot and it's by us." Skywarp supplied._

_"If you think I'm letting your Decepticon claws ruin my finish, think again."_

_Thundercracker groaned. "We must keep our word for Brittney. We promised we would bring you back safely and that is what we intend to do. The more we bicker, the more-"He was suddenly cut off as the same squirrel reappeared and snatched Sunstreaker by his midsection with its mouth. A horrified and surprised yell was heard from the Autobot as he was carried down the tree trunk by the squirrel._

_All three seekers gave each other a look that summed up what they were all thinking. "Well..."_

_"I must admit that was…"_

_"Random." Skywarp finished Thundercracker's sentence while staring down the trunk, hearing Sunstreaker's yells of frustration grow dimmer._

_"I was thinking out of the ordinary, but I suppose that too." Thundercracker said with a tiny shrug of one shoulder._

_Starscream shook his helm from staring after the squirrel that stole Sunstreaker yet again._

_"What are you two dolts doing?! After it!" He said, jumping and then gracefully transforming in mid-air._

_Once again, the two transformed and followed after their leader as he followed the squirrel running on the ground._

_::It's heading to our base! We can't let him infiltrate it!:: Starscream yelled over the coms._

_Meanwhile on the ground, Sunstreaker was being bounced around and whipped around like a ragdoll as the squirrel desperately tried to keep his treasure safe. He yelled out and hit the squirrel on the head repeatedly before giving up. He was never going to live this down._

* * *

><p><em>By now, the party was in full swing and everyone was either eating on barbequed chicken or kebabs. I was nibbling on my mom's Italian salad mix, but I was mostly playing with it focusing on the driveway Sideswipe promised he would be driving on. No where did I see him…yet.<em>

_I was still hopeful._

_From afar, I could see Dakota digging around at the base of the pine trees that bordered the rim of the backyard._

_She was being too quiet for a German Shepherd, but I guessed she was just tired out. I looked down at my plate and took a bite. "Hey, Britt!" One of my cousins, Michael, slapped me on the back just then._

_I almost spit out the food in my mouth. "Go terrorize Chris or Tom." I grumbled, swallowing._

_"Aw, you're too uptight for this party. Play some football with us. That'll get you going for sure."_

_I rolled my eyes. He was an annoying twelve year old. That was it. I didn't much care for children, especially kids with his personality. Definitely._

_"Michael, please go away. I don't like football." Or any physical sport. I felt like adding, but I held myself back._

_"Aw, Britt, don't be like that." He said, giving a nudge to my shoulder._

_I closed my eyes, losing my patience. Suddenly, I heard Dakota bark. I squinted my eyes to see her better. She was jumping up and down, tossing something with her mouth. When I realized the object was silver and yelling at the top of his lungs, I lunged from seat and started to run towards the German Shepherd._

_"Dakota! No!"_

_I heard my cousin yelling after me, but he gave up once my other cousin randomly tackled him to the ground demanding to play with the football._

_"Sideswipe!" I hissed loudly, running into one of the low tree branches accidentally._

_"Ah! Britt! Help!" He said each word as he was bounced about._

_I ran up to Dakota to see that she bowed low with him in her mouth. He was cringing as the saliva from her mouth went all over him. I did so also. "Ew…" I said lowly. "Hey, Dakota, can I have that?"_

_She started to mockingly charge away, which caused a pang of panic to go through me. "No…" I drawled out, pointing my finger at her. "Down." I commanded, pointing to the ground._

_She didn't do as I said, but instead, she did the worse. She ran away. I let out an aggravated sigh. At least Sideswipe was alright…for now._

_"Dakota!" I yelled after her as I ran after her. She did the worse again, running through the tables and by people._

_I almost tripped on a chair leg, people's feet, and just my own feet. "Dakota!" I yelled after her in aggravation. I could hear Sideswipe yelling and my family staring after me in question and confusion._

_Overhead, I could have sworn I heard those familiar jets roaring._

* * *

><p><em>At the same time above, the seeker trine was chasing after the squirrel that still had Sunstreaker. The squirrel trickily maneuvered through the people's feet and under the tables.<em>

_::Don't lose it!:: Skywarp yelled, excitedly winding between people's legs as he flew low._

_Thundercracker flew above and dove down fast. ::I almost have him.::_

_Suddenly, Starscream directly dove onto the squirrel. "You cannot escape me creature!" He transformed and belly flopped onto the rodent, earning a frightened squeak from it. At that moment Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed and dog piled the already pinned squirrel. They all crashed in a tangle of limbs and wings._

_The creature fidgeted under the four mechs before it released Sunstreaker and ran off on its own way, giving up on his golden treasure._

_After a moment of recollecting himself, Sunstreaker poked his head from under the three tangled seekers. "Great rescue, 'cons. You do know how to rescue a bot."_

_Starscream growled. "Silence, Autobot, you will never speak of this again. Now, get off my wing." He struggled under the weight of his brothers._

_"That would be me, Screamer." Skywarp confessed._

_"You dolt! My wing does not bend that way! Ah!" He clawed at the grass, grimacing._

_Thundercracker was carefully removing himself from the top of the pile. He spun around, gripped the base of the purple seeker's wings, and yanked him off. A mechly yelp was his response to the grip and pull. The purple seeker folded his wings down and hissed at his brother. Thundercracker simply rolled his optics._

_Starscream immediately got off of the golden twin none too gently and hissed. "What did you two imbeciles think you were doing?"_

_Skywarp's annoyance was turned into a smiled. "Hey! At least we got golden boy!" He said, pointing to the still recovering mech on the ground who growled at the nickname._

_The trine leader lowered his tense wings and turned away, giving up on him. "I swear to Primus it was a curse that I ended up with you two mechs as my trine mates."_

_Starscream started to walk away while Skywarp followed after him, a devilish smirk on his face. "Aw, c'mon, Screamer. Don't be like that. You know you love us…"_

_Thundercracker shook his helm as Starscream continued to bristle as he walked on. He turned his attention to the mech on the ground and stood over him with his hands on his hips. "Get up, mech, I'm not carrying you."_

_Sunstreaker looked up the scowl on his face would have burned anyone. "Don't order me around, 'con."_

_"The humans will see us soon if we don't move." He simply supplied. He wasn't going to be hard on the mech. After all, he was just taken hostage by a squirrel._

_Sunstreaker grumbled, lifting his body up with his weak and shaky arms. "I just had the worse day of my life." His arms shook as he lifted himself up. His body felt like it had been torn apart and put back together the wrong way. Whatever that stupid creature was, it really slagged him up. It had no consideration for his delicateness and his paintjob. Sunny stood up and moaned, realizing the scratch marks all over his frame._

_Thundercracker shook his helm, walking away after his brothers who were going back inside the house through open window in the kitchen. "Let's go, mech." He urged sourly._

_Sunstreaker felt a kink in his knee and started to walk after him. The treatment against him was terrible._

_Thundercracker looked behind him, seeing him grip his arm and having a limp in his leg. He narrowed his optics before sighing heavily through his vents. He walked over to him and then paused by his side. Before Sunstreaker could realize he was next to him, he shoved his shoulder under his and looped it around his broad shoulders._

_Sunstreaker fumed against this help, not taking it immediately, but then gave up. He admitted to himself he could use the help._

_There were no thanks or sentiments said as they made their way to the kitchen window. They both already knew they thought it and appreciated it._

* * *

><p><em>I could feel my lungs burn from doing this stupid cat-dog chase. "C'mon, Dakota, work with me." I moaned with exhaustion. "I'm coming, 'Sides." I said with an exhale.<em>

_"Yep, I know…" He said. I told him that a while ago. And three times already. It was a blind assurance._

_I knew that my family was staring after me in either confusion, worry, amusement, fear, or a mix of all four, wondering why the hell I'm chasing Dakota around the yard._

_That stupid dog was losing her brownie points from me today! Finally, she seemed to have slow down before she hopped right on her running spree gain. "God damn it!"_

_Before I could realize it, we were running back at the tree line. It had rained a couple of days ago and the ground hadn't fully dried especially where the sun didn't shine because of the shade from the trees. It just so happened Dakota was heading that way. But I kept on her tail, pun intended._

_My worst nightmare began right then and there. The dog took a sharp turn and I attempted to do the same. But before I could realize it, I tripped on my own feet and slammed onto the ground right into the mud puddle. I moaned as I felt the mud slapping against my skin and clothes. I laid there, taking my defeat in silent fuming. I heard my mom's yell of fright come from somewhere to my side. _

_Off to my other side, I could see that little SOB sitting on her hind legs, her tail wagging, and a concerned Sideswipe still in her mouth. She was damn happy with herself. She stood back up on all fours, deciding the fun was over and finally dropped Sideswipe into the mud also. I cringed and let out an aggravated sigh. Great, I would have to clean him too._

"_Uh, Britt..." Sideswipe paused there. He was trying to hold back a bitch fit as he whipped the slobber and muck off of his frame. Thank God, Primus, and whoever god was up there in the sky it wasn't Sunny. Jesus, we wouldn't have heard peace for the next two weeks. _"_You okay?"_

_I decided that my defeat was done and over with; I got up on all fours, feeling the mud slide down my arms and torso. "Just fine, Sides, just dandy." I managed a relieved smile, knowing that he was fine._

_My mom was finally next to me, helping me up. "Oh, Brittney, are you alright? Why were you chasing after Dakota like that?" She asked her face frozen with concern._

_I looked down at Sideswipe. He was already playing "I'm not alive, just a toy". I felt relieved and walked over to him, limping at first feeling my foot fall asleep from the fall._

"_I'm fine, I'm fine. I think she managed to get into the house. She stole one of my Transformers." I picked him up gingerly, minding his wing that I knew was just made worse by the man handling by Dakota._

"_He's a collector item, you know? I didn't want her to chew him up." I said, adding a pleasing tone to my voice. It was sorta true. I wanted to put on a convincing act, but also I had to take care of Sideswipe. To do that, I had an integrated, messed up, mother's sense._

_She looked at me, taking a root off of my shoulder. "Well…let's just hope your father can take these mud stains out of your clothes." She sighed, looking me up and down. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"Yes, mom." I said with exasperation. _

_She smiled nodding her head. "Why don't you go back inside the house and get cleaned up?"_

_I smiled, rubbing my hand against my face to get rid of the mud that was stinging there. "That sounds absolutely amazing."_

* * *

><p><em>I went inside the house and placed Sideswipe on the ground. I told him to start the water for the bath for me in the bathroom. He never looked so willing to do me a favor. I made my way downstairs into the laundry room where I took off my clothes, setting them out on the dryer and washing machine. My dad always taught me to wait for the mud to dry and then chip it off. That way the stain wouldn't smudge with more mud.<em>

_Only in my bra and underwear, I walked wearily up the stairs and into the hall. My bedroom door was already open, and I quickly made my way there. Opening the door, I found that Sideswipe was looking his brother over carefully while the seekers were perched on their shelf, looking more like vultures than mechs._

_Skywarp looked at me and smiled at Thundercracker. "See? I told you! Humans have exo-skins!"_

_Thundercracker rolled his optics politely, not making any optic contact any lower that my neck. I looked down at the dynamic duo. Where one was, the other was close by. On the floor in front of my bedpost was Sunstreaker sitting on his bottom looking like more than his pride was damaged. _

_"Sunstreaker!" I exclaimed, going onto my hands and knees in front of him. "Are you alright? Any damage? How the hell did you get caught up with squirrels?" I said, placing my fingertips in every spot to make sure he was alright. I saw that he was keeping his knee bent and I tapped at it gently._

_He looked up at me in annoyance. He definitely hurt it. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" He hissed, swatting away my hands. He then cringed, looking at me fully. "Ugh, could you get some clothes on please…?"_

_I pouted and rolled my eyes. "Get used to it." I declared. I wasn't very much afraid to walk around in my undergarments. As long as I was covered up, I didn't care._

_Sideswipe went to move near him again, concern in his optics. I could tell they were talking over the bond until Sunstreaker yelled out. "Don't touch me, you're filthy!"_

_I rolled my eyes. They would be just be fine._

_I stood back up and went over to Starscream and his other bird brains. "Thank you." I said, tapping each one on the helm._

_Starscream puffed out his chest with pride. "Anything for my femme…" He bowed low and that's when I turned away from them. Thundercracker smirked and Skywarp laughed, making kissing sounds._

_"You got the bath ready, Sideswipe?"_

_"Yep, I did." He said with a nod._

_"Good," I nodded. "I'll call you guys when I am done." I said enthusiastically. "I think we could all use a bath." All of them were never this happy at such news._

* * *

><p><em>After I cleaned myself in a nice warm bath that Sideswipe so nicely started, I drained the water. This time, I filled it up four inches, enough for the mechs to sit comfortably in. I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my hair and my body. I sat at the edge of the tub and yelled for my mechs. The door was open just a crack to allow them to enter and that the warmth of the bathroom wouldn't escape all the way.<em>

_Each seeker flew in, doing a spin of their own, before standing at the edge of the tub with enthusiasm._

_"You guys are water proof, right?" I asked more to assure myself than to ask out of concern._

_"Why yes, of course. How would we ever survive an acid storm if we weren't?" Starscream said, carefully jumping into the water. Thundercracker and Skywarp did also. Skywarp made it more of a show while Thundercracker stood in it before he was comfortable._

_Skywarp splashed the blue seeker, earning an annoyed look from him. I smiled as Skywarp started a one-sided splash fight. The blue mech stubbornly stood, ignoring his childish brother._

_At that moment, Sideswipe came trudging in, supporting his brother on his shoulder. On Sunstreaker's knee, there seemed to be a new welding, probably fixed by Sideswipe._

_I turned to them. "Hopefully, a nice bath will make your door wing and knee feel a little better." I said, tilting my head and offering my hand for both of them to hop on._

_Sideswipe kept his brother steady as I lifted them over the edge and into the water. Sunstreaker immediately turned into a relaxed mech as he sat down into the warm water. Sideswipe went away from his brother and started to splash around, creating a muddy mess pool around him._

_"What kind of soap can you guys use?" I didn't know if human soap could damage them or if it would help. I wondered if the acids could eat away at their paint or metal. Well, if it didn't eat away at my skin, then I suppose it wouldn't hurt them, right?_

_They all shrugged at my question. I resorted to a simple bar of soap. I used tweezers from the cabinet to crumble a piece off for each of them. They all set to their bath and I helped Sunstreaker with his. His arm seemed to be lagging so I brought a little pity on him._

_I could tell his pride was hurting just from the help, but, at the same time, he was enjoying my massaging circles with the tiny piece of soap. I could hear a tiny purr come from his chest if I stayed quiet enough._

_I laughed a bit at the ridiculous sound. Sideswipe caught my attention as he suddenly splashed underwater, clearing the last of the mucky mess. There were still mud in between his joints and made a terrible grinding sound as he moved. I cringed, looking around for a brush of some sort._

_Pausing my soothing circles on Sunstreaker's back, I got up and searched in the cabinet for some brushes. I found some old toothbrushes and nailbrushes used for …well, I don't even know why we kept them. Either way, it would help with all of their baths._

_I laid them out in the center of the tub for them to use. "This might help with your joints, guys." I said._

_The seekers all perked up and fluttered their wings to rid of the water dribbling down them. I smiled at the movement, trying to hold back a laugh from the cuteness._

_I personally gave the nailbrush to Sideswipe and he took it with a "thanks"._

_Sunstreaker was pouting. "Are you going to finish or what?"_

_Well now. "Excuse me, princess, I wouldn't be yelling. You have no right to demand anything from me after running off without my permission."_

_I picked up the soap and brush and started to brush gently at his shoulder joint._

_"I didn't need permission." He hissed back, shrugging his shoulder when I hit a sensitive spot._

_"Excuse you?" I said. "Do you remember the rules?" I dropped the soap and brush. "I thought I dug this into your processor? Unless you want to get eaten alive out there, I need you to follow my rules. I made them for a reason, Sunny. Don't you understand?"_

_By now, everyone was quiet, the relaxing moment gone now replaced with annoyance. He remained quiet, not knowing how to respond to my concern and cracking voice._

_"Humans are different than you, guys. They'll do terrible things to something that is different. They would do terrible experiments on you guys to find out how you're alive- and I don't want that!" I yelled accidentally._

_"I love each one of you and I need you to understand that. No matter how much trouble you cause me, or how much I want to hide one of your limbs when you do. My love or concern for you guys won't go away."_

_I looked back down at all of them. They were living beings and they looked up to me for protection and guidance. I wasn't going to give that bond up anytime soon._

_Sunstreaker was looking away from me, a stubborn look on his face. Sideswipe nodded to him, successfully gaining his attention over the bond. Sideswipe's head nods told me he was definitely trying to prove a point to him._

_I sighed, gripping the bridge of my nose and taking my towel off on my head, getting tired of the thing. My hair fell in wet neat curls. "Can we not ruin the moment?" I finally begged exasperated, looking down at Sunstreaker._

_He seemed reluctant, but nodded his helm. "Good." I said, picking up the soap bar and then rubbing it gently on his sore knee where small twigs and grass was wedged in there. He cringed at first, but I rubbed at it so gently it was barely a touching all the way._

_Sideswipe dove underwater again and came out fluttering his wings also. He winced at his one door wing. It seemed to not be as painful as it was before the bath. The wing hitched, but the warm water seemed to have soothed the sore joint._

_The seekers scooped up water onto their bodies again and simply sat against the tub, enjoying themselves. "Do you want me to get your backs after I am done with Sunny?" I said to the seekers._

_He growled at the mention of his nickname, but gave into the soothing circles of the brush on his other shoulder joint._

_"Yes, please, thank you for the offer." Thundercracker said, speaking the sentiment of his other trine mates._

_I nodded my head and smiled lovingly. I could get used to this kind of thing._

_Sunstreaker shook out the water from his shoulder, signaling he was done. I backed my hands away, pouting. He was not brooding and I knew he was. Carefully, I scooped up some of the now soapy and dirty water in my hands. "Ready?" I asked._

_He silently nodded and I opened my hands, letting a nice trickle go onto his helm and then his sides and legs. I held back a smile as he fidgeted under the water._

_I brushed my hands off on my towel and smiled "See, wasn't so bad. I think you enjoyed it."_

_He was getting the last of the water out from his joints, puffing out his armor. He reminded me of a bird puffing out his feathers while he bathed._

_I nodded my head, happy with the clean mech. "Alright, relax now while I deal with the bird brains."_

_Sideswipe laughed at the joke, moving closer to his brother. He smiled devilishly before splashing water onto his frame. Sunstreaker did it back to him and slapped him upside the helm. "Stop it, dolt." He said._

_Sideswipe laughed at his annoyance and then lazily sat down next to him, enjoying the presence of his twin again._

_I turned my attention back on the Decepticon flyers. "Alright, who wants to be first?"_

_Starscream immediately stepped forward. I rolled my eyes. "Of course, always the brave leader." I said with a teasing tone._

_He spun around, sitting up straight as I set to my work. By the time I was done with him, he was a wing fluttering, purring, limp mess. The other mechs were now very willing to get a massage on their wing bases._

_"God, you mechs will be the death of me." Death by cuteness, that is._

* * *

><p><em>After they were all done, I fished out a washcloth for each of them to dry off with. The seekers stood up and fluttered out their wings and armor like Sunstreaker did and flew onto the sink rim, grabbing a towel and drying themselves off.<em>

_Each of them were quiet, still recover from their wing massage. I smirked. I had to do that more often. I kinda like the silence from Starscream's screechy voice and Skywarp's terrible come-ons._

_I helped both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker out of the tub and onto the other side of the sink. I pulled the plug on the tub and blinked at the amount of grime in the water. "Jeez, I should have bathed you guys sooner." I looked over at each one of them, noticing the gleam and brightness to each of their paintjobs. And to think that each one of them had slept in my bed._

_Sideswipe grabbed a towel and threw it at Sunstreaker. He growl at the attack and pouted. If he wasn't handicapped with his bad knee, they would have been a wrestling, tangled mess._

_I took it off of Sunstreaker and started to gently wipe him down. I cupped his damaged knee with my finger and rubbed it down gingerly._

_He hissed when I jerked it too hard, earning a quiet "sorry" from me._

_I took a quiet glance at Sideswipe, who was in a heated battle with the washcloth as it caught on his wing._

_"Hold on." I laughed, keeping a hand on "golden boy". With my other hand, I freed the silver mech from the small cloth's clutches._

_He pouted and stiffened his wings in annoyance. "I hate being tiny for this reason."_

_"You're just clumsy." I said with a breath of laughter, returning to drying off Sunstreaker. He apparently wanted to stand up. "Hold on." I repeated. I stuck out my pointer finger. He eyed it carefully, but grumbled under his breath, gripping it with his tiny arms. I pulled up and he stood on his good leg babying the other._

_I kept it there as I dried his legs and back off._

_"There, was that so bad?" I asked, tossing the cloth into the hamper._

_I looked over at the seekers who flew over to the mirror and checked themselves out. They puffed out their chests with pride and flared their wings out, posing as if they were birds._

_"I swear you guys have a mentality of a parrot." I chided, waiting for Sunstreaker to hop onto my hand. He did so and I walked over where Sideswipe was stretching out his back. He got the message and sat next to his brother._

_"So what now, Britt?" He asked with enthusiasm._

_"Well, while I go back outside and spend the last hour or so with my family..." I started to walk out of the bathroom and across to my room. I saw the seekers perk up realizing I was leaving. They transformed and flew behind me as I walked. Skywarp spun around my head a few times before landing on my shoulder._

_He balanced himself using my wet hair as leverage. He soon settled in and purred like a happy seeker. I hummed before continuing. "You guys will stay in my bedroom until the party is over. You mechs already caused me enough trouble."_

_I walked into my room and Skywarp immediately transformed and flew off to the seekers' perch. I set the twins on my pillow carefully. Sideswipe was quick to go to his side and balance out Sunny's leg, which earned a swat from the owner's hand._

_I creased my eyebrows in worry, but other than that, I realized how he hadn't spoken much since we found him._

_Something was on his mind and I wanted to find out. I pushed the thought away while I collected my clothes that I was going to wear. "I will be back in an hour or so alright? If you need anything, I'm putting Sideswipe in charge." I turned to him. "Don't try anything funny." I said, narrowing my eyes._

_"I know, I know!" He said, doing a "don't worry about it" gesture with his hands._

_"I will." I said, indicating the gestures and walking my way out of my room._

_I poked my head through as I closed the door. "I'm really glad you guys are alright."_

_Sideswipe waved with a cocky smile while the seekers kept to themselves. They had to keep up their ego you know._

_I was ready to close my door when I heard shuffling. I opened the door again. "Don't you dare think about going into my underwear drawer, Skywarp."_

_I closed it again and I heard a disgruntled. "Slag it."_

* * *

><p><em>The party went well and I was more relaxed knowing that my mechs were safe. I mingled more with everyone and answered the same small talk questions over and over again.<em>

_"How are you? What are you up to? How's your driving going? Where are you working? How are your grades? Where are you going for collage" And so on and so forth. It was redundant and annoying, but I answered them. It sucked that no one seemed to ask anything else._

_Mentally exhausted, I finally sat at a plastic table, going through my phone. I was sipping on a coke and nibbling on some leftover barbequed chicken that was actually pretty good._

_I watched as my older brother threw the football high and fast for one of my cousins to catch. My little brother came out of nowhere and caught it instead. This resulted in a wrestling match with Michael, Thomas, and Dan._

_I shook my head and went back to poking through my food. I wasn't being a rude person, it's just I am not very social. I was an introvert, meaning I didn't much care for socializing but instead enjoyed my time alone._

_Too much interaction is exhausting and stressful to me and I just need a breather. Everyone thankfully understood this._

_My phone in my pocket suddenly vibrated and I took it out. I rolled my eyes as I saw it was none other than Sideswipe. 'Can I play with your marshmallow gun and shoot the seekers with it? They're down with it.'_

"_What?" I wanted to say out loud, but kept to myself. 'Where the hell did you find a marshmallow gun…?'_

_There was a pause after I sent the message then the message popped up. 'In your underwear drawer?' He sent back, annunciating his confusion with multiple question marks._

_No, really what? 'Why-wait-Skywarp wasn't supposed to go in there!" I texted back furiously. What the hell was it doing in my underwear drawer was beyond me. Maybe a prank done by my brother._

_'Well, we found a loophole, I went in there."_

_I paused. 'God damn you guys and your smartass-ness. You better clean up the mess before I get back up there.' I wasn't going to be totally mean. And besides, I thought they would get tired and pass out right now. They were so tiny I would have thought that they would be passed out because of all their adventures today._

_'Sweet! Thanks, Brittney!'_

_I didn't know if I would regret it or not._

* * *

><p><em>Afterward, the party was done and after I said my goodbyes to everyone, and a heated glare at Dakota, there was a mess to clean up. Stray plastic plates, napkins, and soda cans had to be picked up. The tables and food had to be put away.<em>

_It was around four when we had to clean up. I was tired and so was everyone else. My brother did the garbage pickup with laziness and my mom and Dad took care of the food. I took care of the chairs and tables once again. It took a while, but I managed to clean up in no time. Afterward, I asked if anyone needed help._

_I regretted the question. I brought in leftover food, making countless trips up and down the stairs to the kitchen._

_With each step, I groaned dramatically. I hated stairs. I wasn't out of shape, but, c'mon, this chubby girl couldn't handle that crap four to six times in a row!_

_It was blessing when we were done around six. I crawled my way to my bedroom and opened the door. I cringed upon seeing mini marshmallows all over the place. "Oh God, guys…" I drawled. Where they found the damned things I don't know. I didn't even know we had any in the kitchen._

_I knew they weren't going to do as I said and clean up the mess. I was about to go into a yelling tirade, but then I realized they were all passed out. Sunstreaker had even managed to get a hold of the gun. Sideswipe was clinging onto it desperately. The seekers were scattered about. I had to put in a lot of effort to find the little fraggers too._

_Starscream was on his perch under a pile of marshmallows with his arm sticking out at the bottom. Skywarp was under a stack of clothes hanging upside-down on my closet shelf, slowly slipping off. I gave a sigh and gently pushed him fully back onto the shelf. Thundercracker was harder to find, but I eventually saw a seeker-shaped bulge under the sheets on my bed. I uncovered him carefully and found that he was sleeping curled up in a tight ball, his wings tucked and bent against his frame._

_I covered him back up and looked around the room again. I still couldn't believe the amount of marshmallows on the ground._

_My phone suddenly vibrated and I took it out. 'Sorry. Got tired. Promise to clean up in morning.' I looked over at the sleepy, but awake Sideswipe and I smiled. I reached over and patted him on the helm with my finger tip. While I placed my phone in my pocket, he smiled and off-lined his optics slowly and went back into recharge._

_Curse his adorable loyalty._

* * *

><p><em>After heading back down the stairs, I went back to the kitchen to finish up helping my mom out. "Did you have fun today, sweetie?"<em>

_I didn't realize she was talking to me immediately. "Um, yeah, yeah. It was great to see everyone again."_

"_You don't sound like it."_

_I was mostly tired. I didn't mean for my voice to sound so disappointed. "I am just tired, mom."_

_I scrubbed at a bowl, getting the smell of the Italian dressing off of it. I always hated dish duty. "Any more dishes, mom?"_

_There were some scrambling noises before a new pile of dishes and pans were set on the edge of the sink. I deflated with a moan. "Remind me to never take dish duty again."_

_My mom started to put the remainder of the potato salad in a Tupperware container. "Oh, stop it you." She said creasing her eyes. "There's not much more to do."_

_And that was an understatement of the century._

* * *

><p><em>Lying in my bed never felt so good before. My feet ached and I was exhausted. I didn't bother to cover myself up because Thundercracker was still at the foot of my bed. Like an annoying cat, he took up the space where my feet usually went.<em>

_I was ready to dose off, but the twins next to my pillow shifted. I opened my eyes expecting the mech to be Sideswipe, but instead saw that Sunstreaker was the one crawling his way toward my chest. "Sunny?' I mumbled._

_He didn't reply as he plopped down next to my chest and pressed his back toward me. He minded his bad leg and his arm. He nestled close to me, then he went still. Carefully, I placed my hand over him. "Sunny? Is something wrong?"_

"_I'm sorry." He quickly said._

_Wow. That was rare, especially from a mech like him. I tilted my head. "For what?" I whispered back. I knew what he was apologizing for, but I wanted to dig a little deeper._

"…_I was trying to get away. I hate feeling so closed in. It gets claustrophobic…quickly."_

_I looked around for a moment, trying to understand his vague explanation. "Okay…it's alright. You didn't mean to go outside and get…captured by squirrels." I said, trying to hide my laughter just from the humor of the sentence. "But the next time you want to go out and have a breather, let me know. I don't mind letting you go for a bit, it's the where did he go part that makes me worried."_

"_I don't want Sideswipe to get hurt. You told me how it's dangerous to go alone anywhere without you. He told me that you are just as important to 'Sides as I'm to him." He paused and I allowed him to gather his thoughts. "I hate rules. Always have because they make me feel cluttered. But when they clash like that, I get twitchy."_

_I nodded my head and started to brush circles on his back. He relaxed at the touch and started to give into the recharge that I knew was licking at his mind._

"_Just listen to me alright, Sunstreaker? I set these rules because I love you."_

_He was silent for a long time, causing me to wonder if he had fallen asleep. "I know. I don't want to lose him or you." Sunstreaker finally whispered, huddling close to me._

_I creased my eyebrows in pain. Oh, I just wanted to hug him and hold him close, but I couldn't, he was too small. Instead, I kept drawing circles on his back and then slid my hand down to his sore knee._

_I heard a whine come from his chest. "Shhh." I soothed._

_I sighed quietly. The twins were still considerably young and naive. During the war, they didn't know who to turn to for guidance. Maybe that's why they kept to themselves. Well, Sunstreaker more so than Sideswipe._

_I guess being out of the war and having a figure so suddenly made him confused. It was odd to suddenly have a commanding figure again. I could understand that I suppose._

_I heard tiny intakes come from him and I looked down, seeing he was finally recharging. I smiled, finally relaxing knowing everything would be alright._

_At first, I didn't pay much attention to the shuffling of blankets or little hisses of hydraulics._

_But then I heard a quiet bang and moan. I opened my eyes, seeing Sideswipe lying over Sunstreaker's chest. I rolled my eyes and closed them. This "just another day with the mechs" was going to become very frequent._


	14. Summer Tales Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Big but important Authors note here!**

**Hey, guys! I don't do this to my readers and I don't really like advertising, but one of my stories that I worked really hard on hasn't been getting the love I thought it would. It's called "A Shot in the Dark". I've been working on that story since last summer and it is very, very, dear to me. Also, I have a new story out called "A Sunny Sky" featuring our favorite psychopath twin, Sunstreaker. Like I said I don't mean to advertise, it's just I want to let you guys know what's up with my other stories and I don't at all want to sound like the "give me attention la deda da, give me reviews!" type. No. Just a quick peek would suffice. :)**

**Another author on here named ****Hiniko ****has another Transformers come alive story inspired by my story. "Everything Changes" is what it's called. Her first chapter is up and it's adorable. Go give her some love too!**

**In other news I cleaned up the past chapters and fixed errors or spelling. (which there were a lot of -_-") Upon re-reading my past chapters I realized how much my characterization has slacked. I'm determined to return the humor and good 'stuff' that I enjoyed back in the starting chapters.**

**I'm also sorry it takes me so long to write these chapters. I sometimes don't have the motivation because I don't know where I'm going with this story. I'm always welcoming extra tips or pointers. You are the readers and I am here to entertain.**

**Also a big thanks to my beta Sunstreaker's Squishy! If you guys would be so kind to give her a little attention too? She such a great gal and deserves a little bit of R and R 'ing love too.**

**Thank you for reading this note guys. Love ya dearly. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Summer Tales Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p>And that wasn't the only thing that we went through, aside from the squirrel tale, there's this little gem too. Out of the many times my brother has fooled me and tricked me on end, this time it came out with a twist.<p>

_"I swear to God there is not a day that goes by where nothing happens. Why can't I just wake up in the morning, get a nice cup of coffee, sit on my fat ass, watch cartoons, stuff my face with junk food, and ride into the sunset hyped up on Red Bull?" I paused and spun around to see the shocked and slightly perturbed faces of my mechs. "Because I have to take care of five man children." I said, swinging my hands into the air and slapping them against my sides. I sat in my desk chair and huffed._

_"Where the hell did Skywarp go now?" I whined. It was nighttime and the whole day had gone by oh so smoothly. Everyone, especially the twins for some reason, didn't stir up any trouble. The seekers went out for a flight and came back in one piece. Skywarp presented me with a "poofy organic plant thingy", as he so called it, but was actually a dandelion. It was a chill September day. Leaves were starting to change and we were ready to go home. As a matter of fact, we were starting to pack up. School, as a matter of fact, was a week away. But I didn't really want to think about that. To me, it was still Summer Vacation!_

_I heard little thrusters activate and come closer to me. I looked up to see Thundercracker, the only mech that had his helm on straight. "Skywarp was having a…" He started out unsure._

_"Bitch fit." Sideswipe supplied from below. He was currently under my bed looking in bins of old playing cards I used to have when I was little. He got one out and twisted the card side to side and tossed it back into the bin. His twin was more interested with my matchbox Lamborghini collection I started a little while ago. I only had four so far and a random Porsche._

_"Why's that?" I finally said, lifting my head up and pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose. I was lucky that they didn't get broken when I chased after Dakota and wiped out in the mud._

_"Well, you see, femme," Starscream decided to join the conversation. "Skywarp decided to see how long he would last around your kin."_

_"What?!"_

_Thundercracker raised his hands in a calming gesture. "It was a bet that Sideswipe and him had made."_

_I turned to Sideswipe with the wrath of hell in my eyes. "Sideswipe…"_

_He dropped the card and smiled nervously. "Alright, look. It wasn't like that." He paused to give the blue seeker a dirty look. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus, glitch-head."_

_TC simply ignored the twin, only raising an optic brow. Sideswipe turned back to me with a nervous smile taking place over his dirty look. "You see we were talking about how long we could go on without your family knowing about us and then it got into this whole thing where he was like 'I bet I could hide'. I was like 'I bet you couldn't' and then he was 'yeah, watch me, you Autobot slagger'. Yeah, it got into this whole thing. I didn't think he would actually do it!"_

_As he went on and on, I became less angry and just sighed in exhaustion. "So where is he now?"_

_"I dunno." Sideswipe said with a casual shrug. Sunstreaker rolled his optics._

_I turned around to Thundercracker and Starscream. "Can't you reach him over the bond?"_

_Thundercracker shook his head, sitting on my windowsill. "We can't reach him. He has cut off the bond."_

_"The dolt thought he could really hide from her family by blocking off the bond?" Sideswipe deadpanned._

_"Perhaps." The blue seeker said. He too was getting exhausted from all the shenanigans._

_"So we don't know where he is, he blocked the bond off, and he thinks he is the most badass seeker because he can hide from my family?"_

_"Yeah, that about sums it up." Sunstreaker said from below with a snort._

_"Oh, my God." I mumbled, placing my head in the palm of my hand._

_"You know you could always ask your family where he went." Sideswipe said with a shrug._

_"I'm not going to do that. They already think something is up with you guys. Especially Thomas." I said with a snort._

* * *

><p><em>"Have you seen Skywarp, guys?" I said, walking into the living room where my family was sitting down and watching some crime show. An intense interrogation was on. A chorus of hushes went up and I rolled my eyes. Never disrupt my family whenever they were watching N.C.I.S.<em>

_It finally cut to a commercial and my little brother smiled. "What one is that one, Brittney?"_

_"The purple one with wings." _"And is immensely annoying, little pit spawn of a slagger, and is about to get an earful when I get him back."_I continued in my head._

_He frowned, but I knew something was up with him. Thomas was a trickster and when he was in a pranking mode, he was good at it. Don't let this twelve year old fool you. He was a conniving little- "I haven't see him."_

_"Thomas, c'mon, I know you took him."_

_"Why would I take him?"_

_"Because you know it would get to me. You know how much they cost!"_

_"I don't really care about them anyway."_

_"Why you little-I know you did it!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Guys!"_

_We both turned to our dad who was giving us a warning look. The show was back both gave each other a warning glare of our own before I walked out of the living room. Honestly, never interrupt N.C.I.S. in this household._

* * *

><p><em>"Well, that worked out perfectly." I said as I went back into my room, giving Sideswipe a pointed glare.<em>

_Sideswipe smiled with a shrug. "It was worth a try, wasn't it?"_

_I flopped onto my bed and sighed. "Just stop talking." Sunstreaker said from his little loft he made out of spare neon socks. The divorce rate among my socks was astounding. Sunstreaker took advantage of this. I did not complain._

_"Sideswipe, go in your corner and think about what you are doing with your life."_

_"Yes, ma'am." He said in a pouty voice. I raised an eyebrow as he did what he was told._

_I sighed. "So we have no leads and I don't feel like going on a wild goose chase…again." I said, turning onto my back._

_Thundercracker landed on my stomach gently, getting his footing. I tilted my head to see him better. "He will return. He will realize we don't care much for his foolery, become bored, and return." He said, fluttering his wings._

_"Our brother is dimwitted. Thundercracker is right." Starscream added._

_I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I sure hope so."_

_"Uhh, Britt."_

_"Hush, Sideswipe, you're supposed to be thinking about what you did and revaluating your life."_

_"It hurts to think." He whimpered._

_I snorted._

_"But no, really, you need to see this." I heard him zip across the floor. I started to sit up and Thundercracker activated his thrusters. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I placed my hand out for the seeker to sit upon. He did so, still a little shaky at physical contact. He knew I would never harm him, but he was the one that got the brunt of Richard's abuse. It left scars that still needed to heal._

_I slowly reached out and petted his wing tip. His spark hummed happily at the gentle touch._

_"What is it?" I said, looking around, noticing that everyone was interested with whatever Sideswipe had and was dragging across the floor._

_He revealed a folded piece of printer paper behind him and lifted it for me to pluck from his hands._

_"Where did you get this?" I asked, but then I balked. "What is it?"_

_"It was just slipped under your door just now." The silver mech said, folding his wings against himself as he peered up at me unfold it._

_I read the typed letter and deflated. I was quiet for the longest moment, turning the note over once and then twice. "You got to be slagging kidding me."_

_"What?" Almost everyone said at the same time._

_"It's a ransom letter, to find Skywarp."_

_"Read it." Sunstreaker said, crossing his arms over his chest, a sign of growing humor on his lips._

_I sighed, ready to regret reading the silly thing out loud. "It says: 'Skywarp is being held for ransom. Leave five dollars on the washing machine and walk away or you will never see him again!' Oh, c'mon, you really think I'm going to have to do this?" I asked, dropping my hand, holding the piece of paper on my knee in exasperation._

_I looked over at the door to find that another piece of paper was slipped under. Sideswipe happily retrieved it with a smirk and handed it up to me._

_I read it._

_'Yes'_

* * *

><p><em>"Alright. I'm so going to find out whoever is doing this." I said, tossing the piece of paper over my shoulder which fluttered and hit Sunstreaker in the face.<em>

_Sideswipe laughed, but it ended with a death glare from Sunny. The silver twin looked up to me. "Brittney, Brittney-I don't like that look on your face right now."_

_He skated to my foot and started to climb up it, latching onto the material of my pants. I paused and narrowed my eyes. He was finally on my shoulder and I looked over to him. "Don't do that again." I said evenly. Weird aft._

_"Okay." He peeped. He hung onto my curly hair as I went to my closet. Starscream was hovering next to me, curious as to what I was doing._

_"What are you doing, femme?" He finally asked his voice, practically a purr. The mech enjoyed my anger and frustration all too much. I opened the closet door._

_"If my brother or whoever wants to play their game, they will play my way." I said, reaching up to get the Monopoly game._

_Sideswipe wacked my glasses accidentally searching for leverage as I jumped up to finally get it off the top shelf._

_I fixed my glasses with a hum and a teasing bump to Sideswipe's side. I set the cardboard box on the floor and opened it. Inside laid the monopoly money I wanted. I took out a pink five dollar bill and smiled._

_Sunstreaker smirked, placing his hands on his hips and cocking them to the side. "I have to admit. That pretty slagging wicked."_

* * *

><p><em>I marched down the steps into the basement. There, I turned the corner quickly and slapped the Monopoly five dollar bill on the washing machine. I spun on my heels and marched back up the stairs, down the hall, and back into my room. This time, I kept the door open, marched to my bed, and plopped down with my arms folded across my chest. I stared down at the floor near the crevice under my door. It would have set the carpet on fire.<em>

_Sideswipe skated his way over. "Well?" He laughed._

_"It's there. It has been delivered." I said in a dronish voice._

_The silver Autobot looked over at his brother and smirked placing a silly expression on his face. "And here we 'av a gorgeous Britnous Malonaous in its natural environment. By the stance and her sharp laser eyes, she could set a 'ol 'ouse on fire. Dangerous crèche, she is." Sideswipe said using his best Steve Irwin impersonation._

_"Keep going with that Sideswipe. See what happens." I said in the same dronish tone._

_He laughed with a shrug and playfully punched his golden twin in the shoulder who was smirking, but at his brother's stupidity._

_A smile was cracking at my lips too. I couldn't help it. Sideswipe was a natural jokester. You just couldn't resist his charming charisma and attitude._

_At that moment, a paper airplane quickly flew and curved into my room-right into my face. "Ah!" I yelled out in shock, swiping at it. "What the hell?" I stood up and searched for the damn thing._

_My man children were too busy laughing. It even earned a chuckle from TC._

_I picked up the piece of paper that was folded into a classic paper airplane. For a moment, I admired the folding and sharp creases. It made me pause in my anger. That's how awesome it was._

_"Oh, my Primus, you should have seen your face!" Sideswipe said through laughs._

_"Oh, laugh it up." I mumbled, unfolding the paper._

_"What I want to know is how it turned so perfectly." Thundercracker hummed._

_I looked up at him and laughed. "Yeah, me too." But whatever, there was another note inside the plane. For my mechs' amusement, I read the message out loud. "'C.K?'-Oh!' Check the left side of the closet in your parent's room.' What?"_

_"Why would he be in there?" Sunstreaker said, still up in his loft. This time, I narrowed my eyes at the yellow Lamborghini Gallardo matchbox he was securely holding against his chest._

_I shook my head. "Whatever." I mumbled, putting my hands up. When it came to the twins, you just don't understand them. It hurts to try and figure them out. The mech in turn looked down at the matchbox in assurance like I insulted it somehow._

_"I don't know, but I'll be back guys." I sat up and dropped the piece of paper. This time, it smacked Sideswipe in the face. Sunstreaker guffawed._

* * *

><p><em>'In the next ten minutes, you will have to find him. If not, you will never see him again. Permanently. If generous, a note may be hidden to help your search.'<em>

_What the hell? I couldn't believe I was doing this! I could have called a family meeting and just picked out the flipper that was doing this to me right on the spot! But no, I had to do this for some unnamed and nonexistent audience that was probably laughing at me now._

_I marched out of my parents' room._

_"Okay, okay so if I was one of my brothers where would I hide one of my sister's toys" I was pacing back and forth in the hallway. I supposed there was no time to think about it so critically. That would be a job for Prowl. I paused. Wow, if I had him right now, he would have picked out whoever did this, had Skywarp in my hand, and we would be holding a victory party. Yeah, a party. That sounded awesome._

_Anyways, I marched into the kitchen and just started to look everywhere. I opened the cabinets one by one, calling out to the pit spawn. My dad so happened to pass by. I spun around and he was giving me a questionable, but humored look. "If you're that hungry Britt, there's leftovers in the refrigerator." Oh, ha ha._

_"Yep, thanks, dad." I mumbled, going onto all fours looking at the bottom cabinets. Nope. Nada, glitch, zip._

_The T.V. was playing another show and the episode of N.C.I.S. was long over. Everyone went their own separate ways._

_I marched into my brother's room. He was playing on his X-box. "Whoa!" He started. I ignored him from there on. Probably claiming his invasion of privacy. What privacy? He was twelve. What did he have to hide? Beside the deal he made with the devil to earn such sneaky, but oh so perfect angel reputation. Then, yeah._

_I lifted his bed sheets and tore through his dressers. Since we were starting to pack up from here to go back to our real home in New York, some of his dressers were empty; others not so much. Junk practically filled every crevice._

_"Hey, get out!" He was still ranting on and on how I needed to get out. But not once did he take his eyes off of the screen or made an effort to get up from the floor._

_I finally huffed in aggravation as I found nothing. I rushed out of his room and into the hall. I gave Chris's room door a side glance._

_I opened the door to Christopher's room, but a short curt command kept me from going in. I had to admit he was scarier than Prowl with his cold commands. I didn't really want to mess with him right now, and I doubt that he actually hid Skywarp. He wasn't known for shenanigans like this. Or was he?_

_I went back in and there was chaos. From the hall there was much banging, yelling, curses from me, and the occasional yell of surprise. I opened the door and closed it hurriedly._

_Nope…Never mess with Chris when he was in Prowl mode._

_Skywarp…was definitely not in there._

_I exhaled and straighten out my messy hair from the chaos. My cell phone suddenly started ringing as I looked around the hall. _Still, _I honestly couldn't believe that I was playing along with this game-whoever did it. "Now is not the best time." I mumbled, getting out my cell phone from my pocket. "Hello?"_

_"Whoa, don't need to sound so angry, girl. How have you been?" It was none other than Vivi._

_I rolled my eyes pausing in my searching. "Hey, Vivi, how's my bestest friend in the whole wide world?" I mocked happily._

_"Okay, hey, now." She warned with a laugh._

_I sighed shaking my head. "I'm doing fine. How are you?"_

_"Just got home and started unpacking. What about you? Almost done or...?"_

_I placed the phone away and looked over at the boxes near the front door and did a deadpanned expression. There were only two boxes packed up and ready to go. I put the phone back to my ear. "Uh, yeah, just getting ready to leave in a few days."_

_"Oh, hey, by the way, I snooped around your house and brought in your mail. It was going to rain today and I didn't want it to get wet."_

_I paused again, looking down the hall. "You went inside my house?"_

_"The contractors are all gone, so yeah. I wanted to see the damage done. Why?"_

_"Vivi, how did you get inside?" I said truly puzzled._

_"Like anyone else does. Spare key. It was five steps away from your mailbox and two across. It was hidden under a rock." She said triumphantly. I could have sworn I heard her twirling the key in her hands too. She had too much time on her hands._

_"Please don't do that again. You know how dimwitted my parents are and how they would think robbers could have stolen something." I moaned, wiping my eyebrows._

_"Well, the next time you don't want your mail and a certain package to get wet and you're away, don't come running to me." She said._

_"Wait, a package?" I said perking up._

_"Yeah, it's to you probably. The Ratchet you ordered."_

_I smiled but then frowned. "Where did you put it?"_

_"In your room, of course." She then started to whisper. "Don't want your parents finding the goods." She said with a laugh._

_Good. Ratchet was waiting at home. The sooner we get home, the sooner I can get Sideswipe repaired. "Cool, thanks, Vivi. You know, I would love to chat and stuff but, uh, I need to go, see you in a few days, bye." I hung up and started to march my way down the hall. I knew I was going to pay for that the next time I saw her, oh and the time before too._

_"How long do I have?" I muttered, looking over to a clock that hung on the hallway wall. Only five minutes remained. I searched everywhere for the next clue, but it was nowhere to be found. Parent's room, Chris's room, my room, Thomas's room, the garage, the laundry room, kitchen! I stood there with my hands out. I still couldn't believe I was doing this._

_I went back into the kitchen, crestfallen. I leaned my elbows on the island. I looked up and saw in-between the knife block: a note. Wrapped around it was string to hold it against the metal. I smiled with victory and rushed to the note. Delicately as if it were glass, I opened the note and read the very last clue._

_I narrowed my eyes. 'The bathroom'_

_I slammed the note down on the butcher block and made my way to the bathroom. Finally, this was going to end. I went down the hallway, catching a glimpse of Sideswipe sitting at the edge of my bed. Sunstreaker was next to him talking to him about something, still clutching the yellow matchbox in his hand. Thundercracker and Starscream were on their perch, fluttering their wings in entertainment._

_I focused on my task. While they were relaxing, I was on this wild chase. Whatever, I would find Skywarp and everything would be alright. Safe and sound. Normal, as far as normal went._

_I turned into the bathroom and stood there in the middle, looking around. I heard a faint tapping coming from the cabinet. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. With purposeful slowness, I opened the cabinet._

_Skywarp was there. His mouth and hands bound by a piece of tape. He fell forward before he could mumble anything. The jets on the bottom of his feet were the only thing that saved him from plating face first into the sink. He hovered in front of my face, mumbling at high speeds that deserved a ticket. I exhaled and reached forward, gripping the piece of tape on his mouth._

_He widened his optics, knowing what was to come. Riiip._

_"Ow! Primus almighty!" He yelled out._

_"Maybe that will teach you not to fool around with: A) Sideswipe and B) My family." I said nonchalantly. I helped him take off the tape around his wrists._

_He pouted, lowering his wings in shame._

_"That's not going to work." I said, walking out of the bathroom with a trailing seeker, attempting to do the puppy face._

_I walked into my room and everyone looked up at me. "I found the pit spawn." Then I collapsed on the bed dramatically._

_Skywarp came pouting into the room._

_I sat back up, realizing a wave of relief came over all of us. I stood back up and closed the door. Skywarp was sitting in between Starscream and Thundercracker. They seemed to be less excited than what I thought they would be. Skywarp's wings twitched and lowered. Thundercracker looked away and was that anger that flicked across Starscream's face? He plucked a piece of tape off of the mech's shoulder._

_Realization struck. Hard. I looked at the tape and realized how stressful it must have been for him. Sure, he was just fooling around and trying to get a kick, but the tape must've caused old memories to flood back._

_"Oh…" I mumbled. Sideswipe called to the mech and then gave him assurance that he needed. I smiled. Sideswipe was so considerate._

_Skywarp's wings fluttered back to their normal position, but they betrayed his obvious discomfort._

_I opened my mouth. "Skywarp?" Everyone in the room went silent._

_"Who did this?"_

_His answer left me in shock, but then a dirty smirk fell over my face. The bots were all worried._

_"Britt…there she goes with that face again…" Sideswipe said towards Sunstreaker in worry._

_"Wow, who would have thought it would be dad?" I said, placing a hand under my chin._

_Skywarp nodded his head. "Don't worry, I followed your rules!" He said, nodding his head. "I made sure that he didn't know I was alive!" His voice was like a little kid assuring their parents._

_I looked up at him with my eyes only. "Oh, I know. You know better. But what was up with the tape?"_

_"I dunno honestly…it was a little harsh." He said quietly._

_"Huh, he must've been trying to fool around with me then. I'm sorry he did that to you." I said, finally looking over to him. Sideswipe jumped onto my bed came next to me and then turned towards the purple seeker. "Yeah, you owe me a hundred credits now, mech."_

_Skywarp growled. "Really?"_

_"Yes!" He said with a winning smirk._

_"You know, I don't have any on me. I doubt anyone has credits on them." Because of Skywarp's confession, everyone went silent and seemed to check their subspaces. It was a fact that no one had credits. I face palmed._

_I placed my chin in my hands and hummed. "Sunny, Sides…" My tone was distant, indicating I was thinking._

_"Being the kings of pranks, shenanigans, and far in between that you are, I need some advice…to, you know, even the score with my dad."_

_The smiles that graced their features were all too amazing. Sideswipe stood upon my knee and bowed down. "We are flattered that you have come to us seeking such advice. My partner in crime and I will lend you our services."_

_I smirked at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as he climbed on the bed to go on my other knee._

_I gave a glance over to Skywarp who was also smiling in pure mischief. "Got any ideas my twins, possibly involving some…tape?"_

_They looked at each other and that was the start._

* * *

><p><em>Early, the next morning I woke up to the sound of a coffee mug hitting the kitchen counter in surprise. "Who the hell duck tapped everything to the ceiling?!" My dad yelled out.<em>

_A laugh escaped all of us "Mission accomplished." Sideswipe cackled._


	15. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I am deeply sorry for such a long long long delay. Sadly I do not see this story going much farther. I'm running out of interest and plots for this story. It makes me sad that I have to tell you guys this because this story means a lot to a lot of you. I rather just finish this up than to continue it and spewing out half hearted and half assed chapters ya know? I dunno. I want to see what the future will reveal. **

**To all of those that reviewed in my long long absence you guys were so cute and sweet begging me to continue, there was no way I could ignore you guys. Daww! **

**Also this is where my current plot dies so I want to publish this and then move on with a more interesting plot. I will break it off here and then let you guys know when a new plot is starting. **

**In other news I'm going to be shortening the chapters a bit. I found a reasonable length I like to work with and it seems to help me with quality. When I come to writing I like quality not quantity. Minor change but nothing too serious...I hope.**

**So erm please, please don't be angry with me.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Home<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was packing day and we were almost ready to start packing up the van...once again.<em>

_ While I was busy packing up my clothes and belongings, my mechs were on the ground occupied with a serious-not serious-game of Monopoly. I raised an eyebrow and managed to stop for a bit to examine the game. _

_ So everyone was cheating, so that meant nobody was wining. Sideswipe seemed to be more of the cheater than Sunstreaker or he just did it unnoticed and sneakily. He was quiet as it was. The trine however wasn't making their cheating not obvious. They were and they were proud of it. Skywarp was the liar, Starscream was the screeching 'I insist I didn't do it' liar, and Thundercracker was on the same level with Sunstreaker. Probably explaining the stare-off they were having now. Yeah. Definitely._

_ The bank had only twenty bucks in it. That was gone in a blink of an eye. _

_ The mechs didn't notice me sitting on my bed with my chin cupped in my hand causally. It was sort of entertaining to watch. No, really. _

_ Soon, it came to non existing credits they had and then just to claims on the bank. Somehow both twins ended up in jail. (Haha irony) Luckily they were out on the third try because of game rules. And somehow the dog was at the corner of the board because...I dunno, honestly._

_ Cards were scattered across the board and money was thrown everywhere. The houses were stacked on top of each other on properties. They somehow made up a weird renting system for said houses? I seriously don't know._

_ All that I do know was that Skywarp and Sideswipe decided to brawl out their debt to each other. Uhm, Skywarp won. If that was any more obvious. He ended up warping on top of the mech and sitting there for a full minute while the silver twin burnt out. _

_ Alright. Well, that was my entertainment for the day. I stood up and they finally took notice of me. _

_ "Hey, um how long were you watching for?" Sideswipe said nervously._

_ "Ever since the bank got destroyed by Starscream." I supplied evenly, checking my drawers for any more clothes that I left behind. I closed each one. Nope. All set._

_ "Oh. Okay, Skywarp started the fight by the way." He said pointing a finger at the seeker._

_ I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because you both totally didn't agree to brawl out your debt to each other." _

_ Sideswipe narrowed his optics at me and then Skywarp._

_ "Alright who wants to go outside with me and check the garage and shed?" My dad wanted me to lock up both to make sure, when my uncle came back, that nothing would be stolen or missing._

_ Starscream fluttered his wings in excitement. He activated his foot thrusters and floated in front of me. Like a bird I stuck out my two fingers and he landed on them. "I shall assist you, my femme. Surly I can trust my trine to look after my spoils." He looked down to said trine and they nodded their helms too eagerly._

_ Starscream didn't catch on. Poor thing. I smirked before letting it fall. "Anybody else?" _

_ Nobody answered, already too involved with the game again. A metal car was tossed at Sideswipe by Skywarp. I turned out of the room before I witnessed something I didn't want to see. Like Thundercracker oh so causally stealing some of Starscream's money and houses. Skywarp was interested with the poor dog at the corner of the board. _

_ I closed my bedroom door and made my way down the hall. Mom was packing away the food and dad was counting boxes and bags-what could go and stay basically._

_ "I am checking the shed and garage now dad." I called to him in the living room._

_ "Alright, come and get me if you need anything."_

_ "I will." I replied. _

_ Starscream was nestled on my right shoulder very comfortably letting his content show with a flutter of his wings._

_ I went down into the basement and opened the door to the garage. "You seem to be in a good mood today 'Screamer."_

_ I curled my nose at the smell of cold wet concrete and gasoline. I turned on the light and walked around the place checking everything over._

_ "Am I not in a good mood all the time?" He replied smoothly._

_ I sighed. I wasn't going anywhere with that. It's a wonder why I asked him in the first place._

_ "Okay how about this conversation." I suggested while I reached forward to straighten out a pile of tools left behind by dad. Starscream flew off of my finger and onto my shoulder keeping his balance by hanging onto a piece of my curly hair. I placed a wrench in the appropriate slot."Why did you want to come with me? Do you need to fly again? Are you alright?"_

_ I stood up straighter, petting the tip of his wing._

_ "No and yes. I simply wanted to get away from those moronic twins of yours. They can wear down my nerves you know." He hissed lowly. _

_ Yeah that right there. That tone he used sent shivers down my spine and the slagger knew it too. It was creepy and just oh so...ehem._

_ "They're- They're not that bad, you know. Their type of fun is different from yours. If you like you can fly around a bit. We will be leaving shortly."_

_**(End of Deleted Scene)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(This next scene is where they finally arrive back home to New York.)<strong>_

So here we are now. Back in the present. The trip to our home in New York was finished. Being back in our true home had been making me twitchy for the past hour or so. Everything was covered in plastic and everything seemed to be dusty and gross. The thing about contractors was that they never really cleaned up their mess. They did their work and went 'c'ya, have fun with the mess'. At least they were kind enough to cover the furniture.

I made my way up to my room with my boys in tow. Sunny and Sides were comfortably nestled in my hood on my back and the seekers were cradled in my unipocket. I had a feeling this jacket would become very much liked in the future.

Opening the door, I saw the expected package that Vivi had left on my bed. I smiled closing the door in haste and rushing to my bed side. The others unloaded themselves and became familiar with their plastic covered new home.

"This is your living space, femme? Awfully boring." Was Skywarp's grossed out voice.

"It's not that clean." Sunstreaker made sure to add his two cents.

I took the plastic off of my bed carefully, not to stir any sort of dust. I folded it neatly and placed it in the corner. Immediately the smell of fabric softener met my nose and it made home seem more like home.

Sideswipe deposited himself on the bed and lay into the soft comforter. "Ohh, reminds me of the first time I came online!" He mused in a mocking old man rickety voice.

Sunstreaker crossed his arms looking down to his brother. "Mine was grease and overused rag smell."

I cringed. Sorry it had to be a pizza parlor, mech. Time was of the essence.

"Okay enough. I want to open him up." I said placing my hands up in an 'enough' gesture.

"Him?" Starscream said in a cautious tone.

"It's not Megatron calm down." And he did. "Yes, him, Ratchet. Remember?"

Sideswipe perked up and widened his optics. "I'm moving over here." He did so his blue optics shifting between me and the box I was already opening.

* * *

><p>Downstairs a teenager poked her head in the front doorway. "Mrs. Maloney!"<p>

Said mother turned around and smiled brightly. "Vivi! Hello to you!"

The teenager walked right in, making herself home. "How was the trip?"

"Long and tiring. Good thing he does all the driving though." She pointed a thumb over her shoulder to indicate Brittney's father.

Vivi laughed and was already making her way up the stairs. "I will talk to you some later. I have to give Brittney the special welcome home treatment."

Brittney's mother gave her the okay.

* * *

><p>Oh, this was bad. This was so very bad. I barely had the ties undone and Ratchet was coming alive. I was panicking as the seekers dropped the scissors they somehow found for me per request. "You found a pair?! I honestly didn't think there were scissors!" I frantically panicked.<p>

"Neither did I." Was Thundercracker's ever calm and cool voice amidst the panic.

I froze upon the sound of fast footfalls coming up the stairs. "My love of my life?"

"Oh no."

"What? What's oh no?" Sunstreaker said with growing panic as well.

"Vivi."

Without a second thought I rushed towards the door locking it in time as Vivi twisted the doorknob. I knew better from past experience. I backed away letting out a relieved exhale. She never knocked. She actually busted right in about anywhere. Rude actually.

"Hey! Britt! No fair! Let me in."

"I'm getting dressed!" I hissed coming up with an excuse in due time.

Vivi was at the door becoming more impatient and saying rude and crude things by the second. Somehow the tricky little you know what started to pick my lock. Curse you old door locks! "Yeah right! Open!"

There was no time to stall her anymore. "What the hell is that?" The golden mech was staring at the door in shock and already bringing his arms up to unsheathe his blades in defense.

I let out an exasperated groan picking him up. More colorful curses filled the air. "Shut up and stay with Sideswipe. Sideswipe act natural. You know the drill." I deposited the hissing and spitting golden twin next to him. Honestly he was doing a great impression of a pissed off cat.

Sideswipe hoped down and lay next to Ratchet. "Assuming the position!" He chirped. The rest of my boys dot he same. Sideswipe would keep Ratchet calm while I dealt with Vivi.

I looked around the room once more before taking in a deep breath. I opened the door just a crack and peeked out into the hallway.

Vivi hissed. "This is the third time in the row you lil' fraggin' slag head!' From behind I could hear Sideswipe sigh dreamily. I rolled my eyes. He had a thing for girls with mouths. Only he would be able to kiss hers.

"I know, I just need to finish up on something then I promise I'll give you the biggest hug you will ever get from me."

But of course she wasn't patient nor respective of others privacy. I attempted to close the door but Vivi stuck her leg through. "No! I haven't seen you all summer girl! What has gotten into you?"

From behind I heard the grumble of an awakening Ratchet. I looked back. The door opened.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe was careful to watch the orange and white mech awaken. He grumbled again, attempting to get up from the bed. He collapsed right back down onto the fluffy blanket.<p>

Sideswipe fought back a giggle. He was so recording this. But he also had to be serious. For Brittney sake. "Okay, okay, okay, listen Hatchet."

He heard him but he was looking in the wrong direction. "Wha?"

Oh, this was too good. Drowsy Prime Ratchet was just _too good_.

"Yeah, it sucks, you feel like slag but listen to me, kay? I'm a Sideswipe from another universe yada yada. Right now you need to lay still. I promise I'll explain everything once Britt- my friend explains everything alright?" Sideswipe voice was hushed and stern. He hoped that this Ratchet would listen to him.

He mumbled laying still. "Good, good, now no matter what don't make a sound, move, or do anything. Remain still. Trust me alright?" This time he was soothing. He knew if he was Ratchet he would be flipping out. Waking up from well wherever they came from and suddenly being told to wake up was a lot to deal with and so sudden.

Primus was smiling down upon him today.

He looked up to Brittney when he knew Ratchet would do what he was told. He looked up to Brittney. She was looking over her shoulder at him in a pleading manner. He gave a smile and a thumbs up. But the door burst open.

* * *

><p>I cringed looking behind myself seeing Sideswipe give the thumbs up. Oh thank God. Finally she came bursting through the door. Anyway, damn if I do damned if I don't. Either way I got tackled to the floor. My punishment for cutting off Vivi so many times was tickle torture<p>

I screamed and laughed at the same time squirming and twisting this way and that to get her off of me. her hands gripping at my sides and stomach.

I gasped for air and tried gripping her hands to stop. A quick glanced up to her showed that she was smiling like the devil. Worse than Sideswipes grin actually.

"Sta-hap! Vivi I yelled my voice giving out.

Then she hit a very ticklish spot on my hip. And that's when I freaked out in laughter.


End file.
